


I wanna feel it all

by KhaSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta eyes are blue, Bromance, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hale Fire Survivors, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, Isaac and Erica are brothers, Kind of slow build, M/M, Mates, Melissa and Deaton are Married, Mentions of knotting, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmates, Stalia at first but Sterek is my goal, True Mates, everyone is a little ooc, no hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek
Summary: A reluctant Derek finishes college and heads back to Beacon Hills to take on his mother's alpha duties. Unfortunately, he's not quite ready for it and a certain smell only makes things a lot more complicated.-“God, what's my problem? It was just a smell! I shouldn’t be irritated like this. I don’t even know where was coming from.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 08/08/18  
> I guess ppl don't actually read all of the notes so I moved the warnings up here!  
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AT LEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***As requested, WARNING! There's SOME STALIA before Sterek can happen!!!!!***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to skip my fic if you're not a fan of Stalia, I AM! Maybe this fic has a lot of Stalia for you... To me the relationship is shallow and Stiles IN NO WAY is in love with her. Yes, they almost have sex BUT it doesn't happen and they're teenagers that's normal adolescent behavior when dating, doesn't mean much to ME but everyone sees it differently I get it. I skipped a lot of fics that Stiles and/or Derek date other ppl so I TOTALLY GET IT. Don't like Stalia? Maybe you shouldn't read. (Next comment about this will be deleted, I think their relationship is plainly clarified now.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**No beta reader!_  
>  _Also English is not my first language._  
>  _Don't like it Don't read! **_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> About six months ago I fell in love with this ship, I was fan of the show already and just saw some Au's on Instagram and now I'm obsessed, Like really obsessed! I read about 30 fanfics and counting. LOL 
> 
> I woke up from this dream I had about Sterek and then I started to write this fic.  
> I have never written any fanfic in my entire life so be kind to me.
> 
> Since it's an AU and a lot of people is alive, the characters' behavior is kinda different. This will be POV Derek and Stiles.
> 
>  **########################** THIS MEANS POV CHANGING.
> 
>  _"Italic text in the story."_ And this means a thought from a character, whether or not I say specifically in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like, and let me know! xoxo

Derek just sat there on the edge of his college dorm bed, looking at nowhere, waiting " _I'm not ready for this._ " He thought. You would think that after seven years of intense training with his mother that he would be. But how he was going to take care of a pack if he didn't even know what he was doing with his own life? Because really, what has he done to show that he was worth it? Well, he did let his first girlfriend die, which it was his fault by the way, not long after that, he fell in love (again) with a psychopath that murdered several members of his family, including his dad. Said psychopath, had asked Derek to mate her, so they could be together forever. "I'm not ready yet." He had answered her. She wasn't happy about it, in fact, she got really mad at him, saying. "You lied to me, Derek! If you're not ready then I'm not your mate at all!" But Derek hadn't lied to her. Later on, he figured out it was just blind passion and a stupid mistake of not hearing his wolf properly. And that mistake had cost his family.

On top of that, his mother was constantly telling him that he needed a mate and should stop fooling around with a bunch of strangers to focused on finding a mate. Just one more motive for his mother disappointment at him. But Derek just really did NOT want a mate, like ever! Okay, that wasn't entirely true, but he really didn't want to fall in love again just to end up badly one more time, just couldn't do it anymore.

So yeah, he was not worth it at all, even his mother knew that. But OOH the universe had chosen him! Well, the universe was wrong this time! Laura should have been born with this tattoo not him, she should have been born a werewolf not him. Derek sighed, hearing his best friend entering the room.

"Are you ready?" Isaac said touching his shoulders.

"No." He answered his best friend.

"Yeah, me neither, come on let's go." Yeah, there was that too, he had to choose someone to be his second in command. Great, another thing to add to his guilt party list. Well, there was nothing Derek could do about all of that in that moment, if ever. So he got up, got his belongings and followed his best friend out from the college dorm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Derek got home, his mother was waiting for him on the front porch with a beaming smile. He could not resist and smiled back at her. God, he loves her so much! He walked towards her, dropped his baggage and gave her a hug.

"I missed you, honey!" Derek's mother said, crushing him tightly. "Come, everyone is here to see you, both of you" She looked at Isaac who was beside Derek, waiting for his turn with their Alpha too. She hugged Isaac as well and motioned for them to enter the house.

Derek got into the living room and saw Peter sitting at the edge of the couch, resting his head on the backrest, Malia lying down on her father's thigh, legs on Erica's lap. Cora beside Erica, Boyd on the floor between Erica's legs. Laura sitting on the other couch beside Deaton's daughter, Breaden. Deaton by the fireplace and Claudia sitting in the armchair beside him. Everybody talking to each other happily. " _The Sheriff and Melissa probably are still at work._ " He thought. Looking at the scene it felt good but at the same time, felt like it was missing something. Not being able to pinpoint what, he pushed it aside.

Erica got up to her feet the minute Isaac stepped into the room and was throwing herself at her brother. If he wasn't a werewolf they would be on the floor. Derek shook his head smiling, he missed his pack and for a moment was able to forget about all his responsibilities. She stretched an arm and grabbed him too for the hug. As he hugged her back, everybody got up and came for a big pack hug bonding. " _Yeah, feels good to be home._ " He thought.

"I missed you guys!" He said, into the group hug. Everybody was saying they missed them too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They all had dinner at the Hale house, talking about what each one of them did that year, and what they gonna do this summer. Cora and Erica went on and on about the trip they were going to do next week, Boyd and Isaac were talking by his side, Laura was talking about her job at SID (Supernatural Investigation Division) with Breaden-they both worked there- and his mother was talking with Claudia and Deaton. Derek didn't attend one of those dinners for over six months, last year of college was hard.

After dinner was over and everyone -who didn't live at the Hale house- was gone. Derek took a bath and went to his room closing the door, he was really tired. A knock came to his door and his mother entered his room.

"Derek," Talia called him. He looked at her listening. "How is the search for your mate?" Derek rolled his eyes at that.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not getting a mate." He bluntly told her, looking seriously at his mother.

"Derek," She sighed. "You can't do this, you need a mate! You will be an alpha Derek, you have a pack to take care of"

"Mom not every werewolf has a mate, even alphas." He closed his arms across his chest.

"Son, how many times I have to tell you, Claudia saw you with a mate on her vision!? And since we don't know who it is, you have to look for them!" She raised her voice a little, irritated by her son.

"You said so yourself on our training, not every premonition is accurate." Derek said, also irritated. It's not like he didn't think about it, or wanted if he was really honest with himself. But he just couldn't do it, period. He sighed and said, tired. "Can we not talk about this right now? I just got home mom."

She scratched her forehead, "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Good night honey, I love you." With that, she exited his room closing the door

He woke up early the next morning and went to a run at the preserve after breakfast, while running, decided to go for swimming at the lake, -it was really hot that day- getting by the lake Derek heard voices. " _Great, the kids are here._ " He thought, almost giving up and getting back, but there was a smell, he was drawn to it. The scent was so good that Derek just kept going without even thinking. By the lake he saw, Melissa's son, " _Scott_." he remembered, " _The boy who was bitten by my mother when he was little and almost dying._ " a brunette girl with Scott at the lakeshore, two other boys he didn't know and a redhead at the water. Looking at the scene he saw, another boy running towards the water. " _Claudia's son but wow! Was he, really?_ " The boy looked beautiful, his smile was gorgeous, pale chest with moles all over, flat stomach showing. The boy was smiling at his friends and running to jump in the water. Derek stopped, thinking. " _Where's the smell coming from?_ " Not wanting to go any closer to risk Scott hearing him. He shook his head out of the thought, and the boy. Turned around and jogged back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey man!" Isaac said with his mouth full of cereals as Derek entered the back door into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said opening the fridge to get some water.

"I was thinking, we should go swimming, is so hot today."

"Nope, the kids are there, Claudia and Melissa's sons and their friends." Derek said sitting by his best friend at the kitchen table.

"So? They're pack, you should get to know them better. Besides, they're not that younger than us you know." Isaac said with one eyebrow raised.

"No Isaac, I'm not in the mood!" He answered, got up and out of the kitchen.

"God, what happened?" His friend asked following him to the living room where Derek sat in the armchair and Isaac on the couch beside him.

"I just don't wanna be with a bunch of teenagers" He answered -not lying exactly because he really didn't wanna be with a bunch of teenagers- without looking at his friend. " _God, what's my problem? It was just a smell! I shouldn't be irritated like this. I don't even know where was coming from._ " Derek's mind went to the boy again. " _Was the smell coming from him? No, nope, don't go there Derek. Just stop thinking about this._ "

**########################**

Stiles entered his house calling for his mother, she called back from the kitchen where she was by the stove, making dinner when she turned around to look at him.

"How was the lake?" She asked.

"The water was very refreshing, we did a jump competition, which Scott win, of course, damn his wolf powers. We did a little hiking, not my greatest moments by the way but I managed without any breaking bones." He stopped noticing he was rambling a little. "Yeah, it was good, what's for dinner?"

"I'm making lasagna. Where were you yesterday, when Derek came home?" His mother asked.

"You know, helping Scott get rid of his fleas, poor guy was very itchy." His mother scolded him with her eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her and said. "Mom, he doesn't like me, why would I be there?"

"Sweetheart, I already told you that's not true. Derek just had a lot on his mind for those past seven years, after his father died. And he's our future alpha. You should have been there, and Scott too. I know that was your doing!" She pointed a finger at him.

"Dad didn't go too" He pouted.

"Stiles, your dad was working you know that, so was Melissa!" She turned back at the lasagna.

"Fine! I'm going next time." He said, walking towards the stairs to take a shower.

"Good. Next Sunday, dinner time with the pack as always." Claudia smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Starving, after taking a shower and put on some clothes, Stiles went to the kitchen again, to wait for dinner.

"Want some help?" He asked his mother.

"I'm almost done, but you can set the table, your dad is coming home any minute."

"Okay!" He said happily

His mother was a great cook and the lasagna was delicious like always, so Stiles ate too much and decided to watch a movie downstairs with his parents for a while before getting back to his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my God Scott, you gonna give me a heart attack someday!" Stiles jumped and screamed when Scott climbed the window into his room as he opened the door.

Scott rolled his eyes at him saying. "I told you I was coming here after I dropped Allison at her house." With that, his friend sat at the edge of the bed by the window.

"Right. So, my mom asked me why we weren't there for dinner yesterday, at the Hale house, and we have to go next time."

"I told you she wouldn't like it."

"Yeah, well, I didn't wanna go! What's the point anyway? I'm human, not really pack material." He sighed, thinking. " _Why am I not a witch like my mother?_ "

"Stiles, you are pack and you know it! I think you and me know why you didn't really wanna go." Scott said with a questioning look, like saying was about time they talk about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest looking at his bestie with a frown.

"Yeah, you do! Before Derek started training with his mother and stopped talking to us, and more importantly giving  **you**  attention, we were always there with your mother and Talia." Scott looked at his friend expectantly.

Stiles sighed, looking at the ceiling. " _I don't even know why this bothers me so much."_ He thought. "I got over it already Scott, we were kids and he was a teenager. It's fine really, I don't care anymore." He said throwing his arm down.

"Fine, let's play some video games then. That is why I came!" Scott smiled sitting on the floor and grabbing a controller.

"You came so I can kick your little Wolfie ass!" He laughed sitting beside his bestie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The week passed really fast, too fast for Stiles' liking, really. He had gone to the lake with friends, movie, a sleepover with Scott and bowling. Which Jackson kept insulting his skills, " _Or lack of it_." all night, and bragging about his, Scott making out with Allison, Lydia talking with Danny about fashion and him, being insulted. " _It was a_ ** _great_** _night._ " He thought sarcastically, with himself. But that wasn't the worst that happened that week, no. The worst was when he saw Derek at the mall, he said hi and waved at the man and got absolutely no response, just a frown on Derek's face, as if Stiles hadn't showered for weeks. " _What's up with that? I took a shower before getting out of the house!_ " He thought with a frown of his own, smelling himself discreetly. Then Derek shook his head waved back awkwardly and walked away. " _Okay, what just happened?_ " So, tomorrow was Sunday and Stiles really didn't want to be, because he wouldn't be able to skip pack dinner this time.

**########################**

Derek was pacing in his bedroom, " _This can't be happening!_ " thinking with himself. " _No, no, really, it can't, what am I gonna do?_ " He stopped pacing and putting his hand on his face " _Simple, I'm going to ignore it! Maybe it's not really what I think, maybe Stiles really smells good for everyone. Yeah, that's probably it! Because, why now? I know him since he was a little baby._ ** _Or_** _maybe it was coincidence and the scent wasn't coming from him at all._ " A knock came on his open door, startling him, it was his mother.

"Derek, dinner is ready."

"Coming." He followed her to the kitchen table.

Isaac, Cora, Erica, Peter, and Malia were already at the table. His mother sat at the head of the table and he sat at the other. Peter beside his mother with Malia, Isaac beside him with Erica and Cora.

"We are going for our trip Monday, Derek. You should come." Cora said with a smile.

"I can't, I have to start working, but thanks." 

"It's okay honey you can go and start next week." His mother said. Derek was going to work at her law firm.

"Come on Derek you had no fun for years, let's go with them, please!" Isaac said with puppy dog eyes, looking expectantly at Derek.

He thought a little in between bites, looked at his baby sister and said. "Where are you going?"

She smiled at him with hope in her eyes. "We're going to the beach, Laguna Beach, we have a house rented for the whole week!"

"Five days?!" He said, not really a question. "Okay, I guess I can wait for five days to start."

"Yes!" Came from Cora, Isaac and Erica, he smiled a little at them. " _Maybe this is what I need to take that boy and smell out of my mind. Yeah, that will be good._ "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was Sunday and some of the pack were already at the Hale house. So Derek was with the door opened sitting in the armchair in the office/library reading, when his nose caught  **that**  scent that was making him crazy for days in his mind. Derek was so caught up in the book that didn't even realize when he was out of the library and in the living room in a few seconds. When he got into the living room and saw Claudia, John and the boy, the latter closer to him by the four-seat couch greeting the rest of the pack, he froze. " _Yeah, the scent is definitely him,_ ** _fuck_ _!_** " Claudia looked at Derek's panicked face, with a smug on her face, as if she knew what he was thinking.

He shook his head, faked a smile and went to greet his pack members, for his relief Stiles looked at him irritated and went to Scott's side on the floor on the other couch. He breathed out and went to the kitchen were Laura and Breaden were, making dinner. Every Sunday, two of the pack members cooked for the rest. Isaac was helping them, with almost the same expression of his own, when he discovered the scent was coming from Stiles. A wave of jealousy and possessiveness came crashing down on Derek, who didn't even realize his eyes were flashing blue and his teeth were showing until Isaac was touching him and saying.

"Derek, I'm freaking out! I need to talk to you, stop whatever this is and come with me!" His friend said grabbing his arm and pushing him towards his mom office, where they could talk freely since the office (and the bedrooms) were soundproofed. Derek shook his head again. " _Damn it! What is my problem, I don't even want him anyway._ " He thought while following Isaac to the office, who closed the door looking at him panicked.

"Man, I think I just found my mate!" Isaac's voice was of horror and joy at the same time. Derek's eyes flashed blue again, he had to breathe and calm down not to rip his cousin's throat out right then and there.

Isaac looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What the hell is going on Derek? Why are you acting like this?"

"Who is it, Isaac?" He asked with a serious face and a frown.

"Scott." Derek relaxed immediately at that.

"Ooh, really? Are you sure? I mean, you know him for years, Isaac. Why now?" Though Derek didn't know if he was asking for himself or his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm sure! It's his smell, smells like mate. I can't really explain." His best friend smiled but his smile vanished right away. "He has a girlfriend, for years now! What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, wait? Scott's a werewolf too, he probably knows already and will be coming for you, if not, talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want me because of her?" Isaac had that puppy look on his face.

"That's ridiculous he's a werewolf he can't resist the pull as well. Calm down, Isaac. we have a dinner to attend." Derek said, walking towards the office door when his friend stopped in front of him.

"Who is it, Derek?" Derek froze looking at his friend with fear in his eyes.

"Who is what?"

"You were all wolfie at me until I said Scott's name! You found your mate too, didn't you?" Isaac had a smug on his face.

"I'm not telling you anything! And besides I don't want a mate, it doesn't matter anyway." If Derek said he didn't find his mate, Isaac would know that he was lying, so why even bother.

"Keep lying to yourself." With that they got back to the kitchen -none of them wanting to get back to the living room- to help finish the dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the dinner table, Derek noticed, Isaac and Scott exchange shy looks, Stiles avoiding even looking at him, Claudia watching him and her son, smiling like she knew what was happening. Maybe she did. " _She's a powerful witch._ " Derek couldn't shake the feeling he was getting towards the boy, feelings of need and want. To get to know Stiles better, make the boy like him. He didn't even realize he was staring at Stiles until the boy's brown eyes met his. Derek's heart jumped when the boy's eyes locked with his, started to beating so fast. Stiles' was with his face relaxed with the conversation of their pack members, but when he saw Derek's eyes on him, his face changed to a confused and surprised look. Stiles smiled a little on the corner of his mouth. It was beautiful and Derek couldn't look away, but a hand on his shoulders made him. It was Isaac, with a smirk. " _Damn it!_ " He thought as his cousin took the hand out of his shoulder and said by his ear.

"It's Stiles isn't it?" So low that no one heard it (Hopefully). He nodded, not wanting to draw attention to them, and shoved more food into his mouth.

The rest of the dinner went fine. When everybody was finished, Talia told Cora, Erica, Scott, and Stiles to do the dishes since he and Isaac had helped to make the dinner. The elders went to the living room to talk and Malia to watch TV. Laura and Breaden went home because tomorrow they have to wake up early for work. Derek grabbed Isaac by the arm and went to the office again, while they were exiting the kitchen, he saw Scott looking at Isaac but not so shy anymore.

"What is it, Derek? Scott is in the kitchen I wanna be there with him, why don't you wanna be there with Stiles?" Isaac's face was both irritated and amused.

"Promise me you're not gonna tell anybody. Promise me, Isaac!" Derek's eyes flashed blue.

"Jesus, fine, can I get back now?" His cousin said, more irritated now.

"Thank you."

Isaac went back to the kitchen to help them and spend some time with Scott. Derek passed in front of the kitchen door, looking inside, Stiles was laughing, Cora with her teeth and claws showing, Erica between them but not doing anything to help. Derek entered the room fast and was at his baby sister in a heartbeat.

"CORA!" He said looking at her blue eyes with his, also blue.

"He started it!" She said with a frown, pointing at Stiles.

"I don't care, he's human!"

"Fine! I'm out, you can finish all of this alone Stiles." Cora looked at Stiles and then she was gone with Erica.

He sighed and turned around to the boy. "Here, let me help."

Stiles smiled and walked to Derek's side to help him wash the dishes, while Scott and Isaac dried. Derek smelled the happiness that was emanating from the boy and couldn't hold the smile of his own. " _You have to stop this you can't do this, you can't have a mate._ " He thought to himself. But Stiles was so close to him that he just couldn't think straight. So he decided to leave as soon as possible, thus he finished the dishes as fast as he could.

"I'm going for a run." He said and left, smelling the boy sadness and confusion.

**########################**

Stiles was looking at the man before him, leaving at the back door, thinking that what he saw at the dinner table was his imagination. " _Of course it was._ " Why would Derek look at him like that? He sighed and turned to his bestie, but he saw Scott talking in a low tone with Isaac, and there was a moment that their shoulders bumped a little. Someone less observant wouldn't have caught this, but this was Stiles. He frowned. " _Was Scott flirting with Isaac?_ "

"Scotty buddy, are you two finished? Derek and I already did." Isaac was putting away the last plate.

"Yeah." Said Isaac and Scott at the same time.

Scott blushed a little. " _Oh my God, Scott **was**  flirting with Isaac!_" Stiles looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"What?" His friend asked.

"What? Nothing! I'm just gonna go, chill in the living room, you know because I'm tired of all that cleaning and all." He said with his thumb pointed to the kitchen door. With that, he left as fast as he could without making it suspicious.

Getting at the living room his mother called him, she was sitting on the edge of the four-seat couch while Peter and Malia were at the other end of the said couch. His mother patted the couch beside her and he sat there.

"Where's Derek?" His mother asked.

"Went for a run." He answered with a heavy sighed.

"Hey, Stiles wanna play some game?" Said Malia beside him.

"Sure." Peter turned to look at him with blue beta eyes as a warning.

"Peter!" Talia said to her brother flashing her red eyes at him. "You have to stop this nonsense with your daughter, she has no friends because of you, and Stiles is pack!"

"Just ignore him!" Malia said rolling her eyes and pushing Stiles away from her crazy dad.

The rest of the evening was good, he played some board games with Malia, Isaac and Scott, and gave his number to Malia. Talia said she missed him and Scott and they should come more often, like when they were kids. Scott got happy with what his Alpha said and nodded happily. They parted ways with their parents and when Stiles was entering his father's car, he saw Derek coming from the woods and going inside the house. His heart jumped a little at the sight of the man and he could swear that Derek looked at him as his heart jumped.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna thank my brother in law for helping me with this, I am very needy and he puts up with me a lot! lol  
> Thank to my readers for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!
> 
> Please, do have in mind that this is my first fic ever and english is not my first language!  
> 

As Derek was finishing getting ready for their trip, he heard Isaac and Scott at the back of the house, they sound like they were fighting, so Derek went to see it. Isaac was finishing a blow on Scott's side and he saw Derek watching them.

"We're training a little before the trip. Scott wanted to improve his fighting skills so I offered some help since I will be second in command and all. Wanna join us?" Isaac asked beaming at him.

They didn't do that for a while, and that's like their second nature as wolves. Derek thought about it for a minute, he wanted to, but Scott was there.

"Come on Derek! We don't do that for ages, please." His cousin said with a puppy face. God, Derek hated that face.

He sighed "Fine."

They trained for about an hour or so, Derek noticed Scott a little stiff with him at the beginning but started to loosening bit by bit, and then looked like he was comfortable. Derek could feel the tension between Isaac and Scott, when they touch each other, smell the desire in them, see how Isaac was holding himself back, and so was Scott. " _That's probably because of Scott's girlfriend. Did Isaac tell Scott about them being mates? The kid probably didn't even know about it, since we, wolves don't share much about their culture and stuff, so the humans can't know much._ " The three of them stopped when Cora got out of the house with her bags in hand and an impatient look.

"Are you two ready or what?" She asked Isaac and Derek. "Hi Scott, what are you doing here so early and where is your other half?" She said a mix of sarcasm and annoyance then turned around, not waiting for a response at all.

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways, Scott went home and the rest got into their cars for the trip to Laguna Beach for the week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After they got to the Laguna Beach, Cora wanted to go to the beach right away, she and Erica ran to the water. Derek grabbed Isaac's arm before his cousin could follow the girls, and waited until both girls were out of earshot.

"Did you tell him?" Derek asked Isaac.

"No, I didn't, he has a girlfriend, I'm gonna take things slow and see what happens"

"I don't think you should do that, I could see that he's feeling the pull and he probably doesn't know what it is." He said to his friend with a concerned look.

"But I could scare him and drive him away, I'm not risking losing my mate, you don't want yours, but I waited for this moment since I was old enough to understand." Isaac was looking at the sand with his puppy face, Derek can't resist that face.

He nodded to his friend. "I understand." Then they follow the girls to the water.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four of them didn't do much that first day, everyone was tired with the drive and end up sleeping when they got to the house. In the morning when they got to the beach again, It was full of people, all ages. Erica wanted to go diving and Cora wanted to flirt with the lifeguard. Apparently, tomorrow will have a boat party at night and said lifeguard invited her and whoever she wanted just as long as she went, she could bring anyone. The lifeguard was very interested in Cora. Derek didn't like the idea very much, but he was the only one that didn't wanna go.

"We're so going! There's no argument!" Erica said pointing a finger at Derek. She did not care about defying her future Alpha when she wanted something.

"Come on big brother. We're gonna have fun, you can find a pretty girl to spend the night with and you don't even need to see her again, just how you like it!" Cora said with pleading eyes. God, he's so soft with those two.

"Fine, but he's too old for you, I don't want you out of my sight." She beamed at him and they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon at the beach, did some boat tour and a little diving. In time for dinner, they went to the pier restaurant and ate before coming back to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day of the party, Erica and Cora went to the mall, claiming they didn't bring appropriate clothes, Derek and Isaac spent the day downtown exploring the city and the four of them met back at the house in time for the party. They arrived at the boat party and the girls went dance as soon as they got there. Derek and Isaac went to the bar, leaning on the bar each one of them got a drink.

"That girl is eating you up with her eyes." His cousin said laughing a little and pointing out a girl with his head. Said girl, was at the same bar, a few feet from them. She had dark brown hair, a great curvy body, was wearing a tight black dress and looking at Derek with a flirty smile. The girl was indeed beautiful, but Derek didn't even get remotely interested. All he could think was that Stiles was much better than her so why even bother.

Cora approached them, leaning beside her brother. "Are you gonna keep staring at her or are you making a move already?"

He looked back at his baby sister at where she was between Isaac and himself. "None." And he was sipping his drink again.

"What?" Both Isaac and Cora said. Derek just looked at them with a blank face.

"Since when you don't wanna leave with a pretty girl from a party?" Cora asked bewildered.

"Since now Cora." He responded and walked away from them, stopping at the edge of the boat looking into the sea. " _Great now I lost interest in other people._ " He sighed.

**########################**

Stiles woke up on Friday morning with his cell vibrating again, he grabbed his phone, opened one eye and saw a text from Malia. She was texting him a lot these days, and yet he just didn't stop thinking about Derek. How Derek looked at him at the dinner, how he smiled at him doing the dishes, but at the same time Derek had walked away after that, without saying goodbye, without even looking at him, he just took off.

**Malia:**

Hey, what are you going to do today? I'm bored already.

**Stiles:**

Nothing planned, what you have in mind?

Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, afterward to the kitchen to eat something. His mother was in the backyard taking care of her plants, Stiles opened the back door, called her and went to the fridge, grabbed some milk, and some cereals from the cabinet. With his breakfast in hand, he sat at the table. Another text came and then another.

**Malia:**

Dunno, wanna go to my aunt's house play a little?

**Scott:**

Dude, need to talk to you, are you home?

Stiles sat there thinking, as his mother came and sat by his side. This strange feeling settle inside him that, he shouldn't go spend time with Malia, felt like it was wrong somehow, but at the same time, Stiles wanted to go and to see her, even more so Derek. Since they would be at the Hale house and not actually at Malia's house, Derek probably would be there, eventually. He wrote back to her, telling that he was going in an hour and to Scott that yes he was home. Stiles had noticed that Scott had been too quiet this week and now his best friend needed to talk. " _Something must have happened._ "

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom." He answered with a smile.

"Is there something in your mind that you wanna talk about son?" His mother said like she was reading his mind, she does that a lot, I guess maybe is her witch powers.

"I'm having these strange feelings mom, and Malia and I, we're talking a lot these days, but I don't know."

"I thought that you liked Derek." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I never said that! Besides, Derek does not like me, in any way." He shrugged.

"Honey you don't need to say it. I think you are wrong about Derek, you should talk to him. " She said, looking at him with a smile.

"Maybe, I'm going to the Hale house in a bit, with Scott." He lied but didn't know why.

Finishing his breakfast Stiles headed to the bedroom, to change clothes. Scott was already there waiting for him, but this time Stiles was expecting it.

"Hey man, What's up?" He asked his bestie.

"So, mm, I love Allison." Scott said.

Stiles laughed. "Really? I didn't know that I thought you were kidding when you told me a million times for the past two years!" He said ironically.

Scott rolled his eyes and said a little irritated. "I'm serious, Stiles! I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Spill it then." Stiles was thinking about Sunday with Isaac and Scott flirting. Scott didn't say anything, just kept looking at him with those damn puppy eyes. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Is this about Isaac? Did you cheat on Allison?" Stiles' eyes were wide and his mouth a little open.

Scott froze and gaped at him before opened his mouth to say. "NO! I did not! I would never! Why would you think that?" His friend answered with a surprised tone, but Stiles didn't say anything, just looked at his bestie with both eyebrows raised, with an 'I'm waiting' face.

"I don't know exactly but Sunday when I saw Isaac I felt something like I needed to be near him, I wanted to talk with him, and then I was talking with him about my fighting skills and he offered to help. Before I knew I was saying yes and Monday I went there to train, the feeling grown and I wanted to touch him so badly. It's like my wolf wants him, Stiles! What am I gonna do? What does that mean? I love Allison, why am I feeling this?"

Scott said this with the most broken puppy face ever and Stiles just wanted to hug his friend, so he did, remembering that werewolves liked the proximity and stuff.

"I don't know buddy, but you need to figure it out before something happens. It's gonna be okay though, whatever this is, I'm sure of it." He smiled and his friend relaxed a little. "And since we're talking about feelings. I think I'm into Malia, I'm gonna see her today at Talia's."

"What about Derek?" His friend asked with a confused look.

"Geez, what about Derek? Stop that, I don't like Derek that way." First his mother now Scott, but didn't he, really? He didn't know, okay maybe he did, but the guy just didn't give him the time of day in years so why bother with this, and Malia is nice, beautiful and looked like she was into him too so.

Scott looked at him with a disbelief face. "Fine, when you gonna see her?"

"I'm just gonna take a shower and go actually, we're gonna play some games, maybe see a movie and sorts. You know just hang out, just the two of us." He answered and headed for the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He parked his jeep by the Hale house and when was getting out of the car, Malia was already opening the door and waiting for him smiling widely. Her smile is so pretty and Stiles found himself smiling back at her.

They played cards and board games, Malia always managed little touches at his hand and shoulders, and when they got sick of games she wanted to see a movie. The two of them sat on the couch. Malia was so close to him, her hand almost touching his, after a while, she came even more close to him and he let her. Stiles could feel Malia coming closer and closer by the minute. He closed the distance left and covered her hand with his own. She looked up at him, Stiles could see the decision forming in her eyes and head, her face got even closer, and before he could do or say anything she was kissing him. There was no tongue at first, her lips soft on his, then she opened her mouth a little and her upper lip was in between his lips. She deepened the kiss, he went with it and opened his mouth too to fit her properly, in no time there was tongue. With one hand on her waist and another on her neck, Stiles was pulling her closer. Malia's hands were on his thigh and on the couch.

Between kisses, they heard someone coming -Malia heard actually- and she just stopped the kiss. He looked at her surprised and content when they parted lips, she had a shy smile on her face. Feeling pleased, Stiles caught her hand, intertwining their fingers.

It was night already and Talia was home, the Alpha passed them in a hurry and opened the front door. Cora entered the house first, then Erica, Isaac, and finally Derek. Stiles' heart started to jump when Derek looked at them on the couch, the man had his eyebrows knit together. Malia squeezed his hand as to reassure him it was okay. For a brief moment, he saw Derek's eyes flashing blue but then said man was on the stairs up to his room in a heartbeat. " _He's probably warning me about his little cousin, Peter would be_ _ **proud**_." He thought sarcastically to himself.

"I should go home." He said getting up.

"I'll walk you out." She said grabbing his hand again and heading for the door.

Malia kissed him again by Stiles' jeep before he climbed in.

"So, is this a thing? Are we a thing I mean?!" He asked her, blushing.

"I want us to be, do you?" She answered biting her lip. Stiles thought it was so adorable, he smiled and kissed her again.

"Yeah, definitely! I want us to be very much a thing."

**########################**

Derek was fighting all his instincts not to get back downstairs and growl at his baby cousin, he was furious, his eyes were beta blue, fangs and claws showing, ears lengthen. " _Why she had her hand on Stiles'? Why were they so close? He's mine!_ " He thought, growling loudly, incapable of controlling himself. Derek heard Isaac coming, so he took a deep breath, and managed to stop the change and get back to his human face.

"What are you doing Derek? Why are you letting him go? I know you got pissed at what you saw, I saw you, I could smell you!" Isaac said with concern and disbelief on his face.

Derek sighed. "I told you already, I'm not doing this thing, I can't. And you only saw it because I was caught off guard, you know that."

"What about him? He should feel the pull too." His friend asked

"No, he doesn't, not exactly, humans feels the bond like a crush when starts and after it settles it's like deep love, they don't feel like we do. Stiles will be fine, well he is fine already with Malia, maybe he's not even feeling anything because I'm fighting it." He said with a sad but determined face.

"Okay, how do you know that? Are you sure?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, the other day I did a little research because I didn't understand why was happening now since I know Stiles forever."

"Well?" His cousin said expectantly

"Apparently, it only occurs when both parts are ready." He said reluctantly, looking at the ground.

"Is that so?" Isaac said with a big smug, laughing.

"Shut up Isaac!" Derek said getting out of the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Saturday, Derek was getting back from his morning run and his mother was in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Son, we need to talk, come to the office when you finished showering." Talia said.

He nodded and went to take a bath. The office/library, where Derek spent a  **lot**  of time over the past seven years studying as part of his training, was big since it had several archives about werewolves costumes, cultures, and stuff like history of their ancestors, it had books about ceremony and rituals of all kinds, not only werewolf but others supernatural beings as well, and also had a lot of journals from others alphas. The library part of the office was divided into subjects, creatures (which were locked up) and normal books. So Derek knew exactly which part to avoid not read about mates and mating. When he got at the office, his mother was already there sitting in her chair behind the desk, he closed the door and sat in front of her.

With a sigh he said. "Mom, if this is about the mate thing."

She interrupted him. "It's not, I'm not talking about this with you anymore, I'm sad because I wanted you to be stronger, to fully shift like I could, and most of all I wanted you to be happy but if you don't want then fine."

Derek felt a terrible son yet again. " _I just keep disappointing her._ " He sighed again.

"Training is over honey, I need you to get closer to the pack Derek. I know that they trust and respect my choice to make you their alpha so soon and therefore they already kind of trust and respect you, but you have to show them that you care and that you will continue to be worthy of said trust. A good alpha has to be able to help, understand, support and comfort, not only put them in their place." His mother said, looking serious.

"I know." He nodded, feeling the weight of her words, knowing that he had a lot to prove not only to her but for the whole pack as well.

"I know that you aren't ready, and I'd postpone the Alpha's ceremony, but you have to get closer to all of them, otherwise the ritual won't even work, okay?" She had a concerned face but yet smiled at him waiting for a response.

"Okay, mom, I will!" He said and the boy came into his mind. " _Maybe it's okay to get closer to him, be his friend._ "

**########################**

Stiles was finishing getting ready to pick up his girlfriend when his mother came to his bedroom and sat in his desk chair.

"Are you going out?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the movies with Malia." He said cheerfully, but couldn't shake that strange feeling again.

"What? You're going on a date with her?" His mother asked a little harsh. Stiles turned to look at her confused.

"We're dating yeah, it's that a problem? You don't like her?" He asked a bit stunned, Claudia always liked everybody, she was always so kind.

"It's not that, I like her just fine, she's pack, but" His mom paused and scratched her head. "she's just too young for you!" She said not stopping the harsh tone.

Stiles gaped at his mother with wide eyes. Was his mother thinking he might do something Malia didn't want? That he would push her to do so? That didn't make any sense, didn't she know her own son at all? Besides, Malia wasn't that young, and she kissed him first!

"I'm not gonna make her do anything she doesn't want mom, and it's just two years!" He said a little outrage.

Claudia winced a little shaking her head. "Of course not sweetheart, I know you wouldn't. But she's fifteen, and her father is Peter. He will murder you if you so much as look wrong at her, you know that!" She sighed and said. "Just think about it okay?"

"He's not gonna kill me, maybe a little torture, some body parts may be ripped out of me, but kill, nah, he wouldn't." His mother was not amused when left him in his bedroom. Stiles finished getting ready and got out to pick Malia up.

He stopped at her little house a bit further into the woods after the Hale house, Peter was standing there with a murderous face. Stiles winced and his mother's voice echoed in his head. " _Oh God, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_ " Peter started walking towards his jeep when Malia got out of her house fast and passed her father to get to the jeep first. She was beautiful, wearing a strapless green dress, wavy hair down on her left shoulder, and she was beaming at him with a little blush.

"You look beautiful" He glanced back at Peter. "Your father looks like he's gonna kill me, slowly and painfully." Waving at Peter, Stiles saw the guy smirking at his words.

She laughed. "Thank you." With a little kiss on his lips, she waved goodbye at her dad and climbed into the jeep.

Their date was really good, the two of them watched an action movie, went to a diner to eat, then ice cream. Although Stiles was happy with the outcome, he just couldn't shake that strange feeling of wrongness. He parked in front of her house and got out of the car to accompany Malia to her door.

"I really enjoy our date, will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Something turned in his stomach, the thought of Derek knowing that he and Malia were together, that the man was going to see them together. But Stiles could not say any of this to his girlfriend, nor should he think about it and think that this was wrong. He could have a girlfriend he's single, was at least.

"Pack dinner right, I'm pack, so yeah, I'm coming, and because I wanna see you too. If you want I can get here earlier, then we can do something or whatever." He said leaning for a kiss on her lips, with his hand on her cheek.

She giggled. "I will like that, yes. Good night boyfriend."

"Goodnight beautiful." Stiles said and started walking to his jeep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He got home and that uneasy feeling still hadn't gone. Stiles' parents were in the living room talking to each other while the TV was on in some kind of talk show. Stiles and his parents talked for a while, he told them about his girlfriend, the Sheriff was happy for him, but Claudia didn't say anything, her son didn't know what to think about that.

"What do you think about us making some cookies?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah, and we could make more for the pack dinner tomorrow because your cookies are the best and we just can't,  **not**  share with them! It would be a crime!" He beamed at her.

She laughed and they went to the kitchen to make the cookies.

"Aren't you and your friends gonna do something this summer, like a trip or others things teenagers do?" Claudia asked her son.

"I don't know, Allison and Lydia went to France again this year, I think they will get back in two weeks or so and Scott won't do anything without her. So I guess nothing till they get back. Well, I guess it's okay, now I have a girlfriend too, maybe I won't want to, do things without her either." His mother didn't say anything, just smiled and kept making the cookies. When they finished, it was late and time for bed.

That night Stiles dreamed about Derek, in the dream he was looking into Derek's eyes, just like that day at pack dinner, but closer. They were standing in his bedroom, Derek started leaning his head closer as to kiss him, but before they could kiss, Stiles woke up. With his heart pounding in his chest, Stiles didn't know if he was relieved or sad that he woke up. He rubbed a hand on his face, up and down. " _God, I'm going insane, we barely talked in years. Sure we got along when we were younger, Derek taught me how to play basketball, lacrosse and all. But now he is more like a stranger. Maybe I should get to know him better, to see what this thing is, maybe I just miss my friend too much. Yeah, definitely, I'll do that._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know a lot of you don't like Stalia, but I can assure you this is a STEREK fic so, don't worry we're gonna get there I **promise**!


	3. Three

The sun wasn't high in the sky yet but the bright light of the morning was invading his windows. It was too early to wake up on a Sunday, but since Stiles couldn't sleep anymore after the dream he had about Derek, he got up stumbling through his room and down the stairs to go to the kitchen and have some breakfast, his mom and dad were already up and eating while comfortable talking to each other, this sight makes him feel warm inside.

"I made pancakes, you want some?" Claudia asked with a fond smile.

"Do I want some pancakes, hm, let me think, am I still alive? Of course, I want some awesome mommy pancakes." His mom beamed at his words. "So, mm, Derek wasn't going to become Alpha when he got back from college? What happened?" He asked sitting beside his father.

"I remember that Claudia, did Talia change her mind? John asked, curious.

"No, she didn't, she just postponed a bit, so Derek could be more participative with the pack, get to know everyone better." His mother answered them.

"I guess that makes sense, he was training a lot and barely made it to the pack dinner those past few years, especially last year of college." Stiles stopped, thoughtful, remembering those past seven years when he barely saw Derek at all and felt a wrongness in this, he imagined what would it be for Derek, to be away and a bit distanced from his pack. "This is probably difficult for him maybe I should help we were friends once." He said, with expectant eyes at his mother. Stiles didn't know why he was waiting for her to approve of it.

"I think that would be great, sweetheart!" Claudia responded with a radiating smile. Her son smiled back, happy with the approval.

After eating, Stiles decided to take a quickie bath, refresh himself a little. He didn't take long and was back to his room in no time remembering the promise made to Malia. Stiles wasn't feeling like going early anymore, but then again, maybe Derek would be there too and they could talk, so he texted his girlfriend to let her know he was going in an hour or so.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since was summer and the schools were closed the usually empty streets were full of kids running around or riding their bikes happily thus Stiles had to drive his Jeep slower to the Hale house, at least till he got in the open road that led to the preserve. Stiles loves the trees, the smell of fresh air and nature, also the silence of the woods. The Hale house wasn't very far, so he got there in a few minutes. He climbed out of his Jeep and headed for the door to knock. Derek opened the door stepping aside for him to enter and his heart skipped a bit, he cursed himself knowing that the werewolf could hear but Derek was smiling at him and Stiles couldn't stop the contentment.

"Hi." He said a little shy.

"Malia went to her house and told me to tell you she will be back in a bit." Derek said closing the door while he was stepping into the house.

"Thanks. So, I heard the ceremony was postponed." Derek looked like he was ready to bolt or something.

"Yes. I need to do some things first." The man answered.

"Yeah, I know mom told me. Did you start already? If you want I can help you, we could do some things with the pack members that you aren't close. I get along with just about everybody really, people just like me, I'm awesome!" He said smiling.

"Not Cora though." Derek laughed.

Pointing a finger at Derek, he said. "Well, she killed my cat!"

"Really Stiles, really? She was seven!" Derek said smiling amazed.

"Whatever, it's not like she tried to amend things ever since, quite the opposite actually." He sneered noticing that Derek's expression has softened. "So, what do you think? You didn't answer me, about me helping you and all." He asked expectantly looking at the man before him.

Derek's eyes locked onto his and he was lost in those beautiful pale green eyes for a few seconds, but Derek stopped their gaze, looking past him. He wondered what was the man looking at and looking backward to see what had caught Derek's eyes he saw Malia coming.

"Sure." Derek said walking away. Stiles couldn't help the disappointed feeling of see the man walking away from him once more.

"Hey." Malia said leaning to kiss him.

Stiles hesitated for a moment, drawing a frown from his girlfriend, but returned the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He was saying but remembered she would know that he was lying. "Well kinda is your dad here?" He deflected instead, and she laughed grabbing his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Sheriff and Deaton were going to make barbecue, in the back of the house had a big grill with a wood table not much far from it. Everyone was already there in the back of the house. Stiles spotted Derek with Laura far away from everybody and suddenly he felt a need to get away from Malia so Derek wouldn't see them together.

"I'm gonna talk to Scott." Stiles said leaving her side. Fortunately, Malia nodded and went spend some time with Cora and Erica while he headed to where his bestie and Isaac were.

"Hey, Scotty, Isaac!" He greeted them feeling relieved. "I'm starving, hope the food is ready soon. We should do something meanwhile."

"Yeah, what about basketball? As you know, we have a basketball net a little further the house." Isaac said. Stiles saw Scott smiling at the blonde. " _God, Scott got it bad for Isaac, poor Allison._ "

"Sure, It can be fun, should we call the others? Not the girls though because Cora will make my head be the net and I will probably not be able to eat because I'll be at the hospital." He said.

Isaac laughed. "You got that right, I'm just gonna ask Derek and Boyd, then we can go."

Boyd didn't go, but surprisingly Derek did. " _I think he's getting serious about the 'get to know the pack better' thing._ " He thought, asking Isaac to teamed up with him so Derek could talk more with Scott. They were having fun like years ago as if no time has passed at all. Scott and Derek were getting along very well which was odd because Derek it's not very talkative. " _I guess the wolf in them recognized each other._ " Talia called them to eat almost an hour after. Walking back, he grabbed Derek's arm to talk to the man and notice the man's eyes intensely looking at where he was holding, he didn't let go, it felt good, felt right, and Derek didn't say anything.

"Hey, I saw you with Scott, and I think it's great that you're taking this seriously. You should sit by Deaton's side talk to him a bit, I'll think about what we should do about the others. Here put your number on my phone." He smiled at Derek waiting for a response, but Derek just nodded and did what he said.

The table was full of chatting people, Derek talking with Deaton across from Stiles enthusiastically, Deaton seemed very pleased. Stiles felt a wave of happiness and contentment with Derek's response to his help then the man looked at him like knew what he was feeling, swallowing and looking down, he felt his stomach turn slightly. " _What is wrong with me I should not be feeling this way._ " Malia put her hand on his thigh, leaning towards him.

"Are you okay?" His girlfriend said in his ear.

"Just thinking about some stuff, don't worry." He gave her a small smile.

"Okay."

Stiles looked back at Derek and saw the man looking irritated this time, he frowned a little but kept eating normally, trying not to think or look at Derek again. They all finished eating and like always Talia selected four of them to do the dishes, since last time he was one of the selected ones, this time Stiles went to the living room where some of them went to chat or watch TV.

**########################**

Derek stopped at the doorway to the living room and had to restrain himself when he saw Malia sitting almost on Stiles' lap with her legs on it, and her back at couch arm. The jealousy and possessiveness tightened his lungs, making him growl, but fortunately, the wolves were too caught up in their own affairs to pay attention to him. So he clutched his hands to staid himself, on the doorway where he had stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Derek walked quickly to Isaac and Scott's side, on the far side of the room, by the wall. Derek noticed their proximity and decided he had to do something to help Isaac, thinking that it would be easy enough since Scott was obviously feeling the pull as well.

"Scott, you should come again to train with us this week, we could even play basketball again if you guys want." Saying this, he smelled the contentment and hope on Isaac.

"Yeah, I'll come," Scott said a little anxious. "Can Stiles come too?"

"Sure, why not."

"Cool." The kid said smiling.

The three of them chat a little, but Derek decided he would have more time with Scott on training. Deaton and Melissa, however, didn't have much time on their hands with the job at the hospital. Derek spent the rest of the night talking with Deaton and Melissa, but all the while sending some glances to Stiles, sometimes reciprocated, other times the boy was too caught up with his pack members and didn't notice him, Derek felt a little sad about this, but since he didn't want a mate he let it go. Well Derek wasn't sure anymore, being around Stiles made him questioned what he really wanted, maybe he could think about trying. " _Terrible time to change your mind, now he's dating your baby cousin. I just have to wait, right?!_ " He thought, distantly.

"Derek, are you listen?" Deaton asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired I should go sleep. It was nice to talk to you both." He said and started to say his goodbyes to the rest of the pack as well. Stiles was standing with his cousins and Scott. Derek went to say goodbye to them.

"I'll text you, Goodnight Derek." The boy said, with a small smile and a hand on his arm.

He felt that tingling again, like before, when the boy grabbed him earlier, that feeling made him want to hold Stiles tight and never let go, but he couldn't, so he responded and walked away to his room. " _Did Malia notice me? I hope not, I hope my training with mom paid out, and that I did manage to hold my emotions and smell._ " He shook his head and went to the bathroom take a shower before bed.

After a long relaxing shower, he got dressed in only his boxers and laid down on his double bed looking at the ceiling. Derek just couldn't stop thinking about the whole day, an hour has passed, and the slumber wasn't even near to come. He got up, opened the door to listen if the pack had gone home. The house was quiet, so he guessed they did. He called Isaac needing to talk with his best friend who appeared in a bit sitting beside him on the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping. What's up?"

"How are things with Scott?" Derek asked.

"I think, is going really good I can feel he wants me as well even if he's afraid because of Allison, but she's in France right now, so I have some time to win him over. I really want this Derek, and I appreciated your support today. Thank you."

"I know, you don't have to thank me, it's my job to help all of you."

"What about you and Stiles? Are you really letting him go? I don't know man I think he likes you, not Malia." His cousin asked concerned.

Derek sighed deeply. "I don't know anymore, after today, but I can't get between him and Malia. That's not fair to either of them."

"Maybe you could talk to her, she's a werewolf, she'll understand."

"That's out of the question, no!" He said brusquely.

"Well, then I don't know what you should do." Isaac said.

"It's fine I made my choice before this happened. Now I have to wait and see. If he's happy with her and they end up lasting together, I'll be fine. I just want him to be happy even if it's not with me." Derek said looking at the floor.

"You're insane Derek! If your mother discovers this, she will kill you, and me for not telling her what you're doing. You do know you will never be happy with anyone else right?" Isaac said with a serious face.

"I know and like I said, I made my choice a long time." He said yawning. "I'm gonna try sleep again I work tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." His cousin said getting out of his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday was a calm day, he worked a little bit late, got home and relaxed till bedtime. Tuesday, when Derek got home from work, Scott and Stiles were already there with Isaac. He shouldn't, but it felt so good to see the boy there. They trained Scott for a while but not long since Stiles was there and the boy was looking bored just watching them fight, Stiles was sitting on the ground resting his back on the tree near them, the wind was making the boy's hair sway on his forehead and he was biting his lower lip looking lost in his thoughts, Derek rested his glance on the boy for a few seconds before calling them to play basketball, this time he teamed up with Stiles because he wanted to be closer to the boy as well as he wanted to let Isaac with Scott. Surprisingly, Stiles was better than Scott that day, and they won. After the game, the boy went to Malia's house to eat dinner with her and her father, Derek hated the idea but didn't say or did anything.

The next day he was swamped in work, his mother let him in charge of a big case with a supernatural murderer, so he spent all day gathering information and evidence to present the case, it was very hard since the guy's family was suing, and pleading for innocence. When he finally gathered enough and was able to go home, was already late and Derek was exhausted. Getting home he went directly to the shower since he was desperate to go to bed and sleep. Finally, laying down on his bed with a heavy sigh and closing his eyes to sleep, his phone lightened up with a text, but he wasn't irritated by this, it was Stiles after all.

**Stiles:**

u up yet?

**Derek:**

Yes.

**Stiles:**

I was thinking, you should come to dinner tomorrow, at my house, mom's doing lasagna, you could spend some time with my dad.

He thought about it for a few minutes because being in the boy's house, with his smell all over it, Derek was already going crazy when the boy was at his house and every time he saw Stiles the feeling grew and it's getting more and more difficult not to steal the boy for himself. His wolf is going crazy, and it's very much pissed at Derek, to be fair, he is pissed at himself too. What was he thinking? Another text shook him out of his thoughts.

**Stiles:**

If you don't want it's okay, I just thought that would be good for you to get closer to my dad too, and my mom was thrilled with it, but I didn't confirm with her yet so.

He sighed. " _I'm so screwed._ "

**Derek:**

I'm just really tired, but yes dinner sounds fine.

**########################**

Stiles was lying sprawled on the floor of his room, doing nothing whatsoever because he already had played video games, online games, read a book and didn't feel like doing anything else. Scott was doing God knows what and he was alone in his house with his mother, waiting for Derek, fortunately, it was almost time for dinner with the man and his parents. He looked around his bedroom resting on his elbows, the room was clean and nothing was out of place, except for a few clothes in the corner of his dresser, but that was for taking downstairs to wash. " _May as well take it already it's not like I'm occupied or something._ " Once Stiles left the dirty clothes in the washer, he sat down on the kitchen table to watch Claudia make the dinner, with the minutes passing he started to get fidgety, shaking his legs, with a thumb in his mouth biting the nail. He could see his mother from the corner of his eyes, looking at him amused, he turned to her raising one eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're nervous." She said.

"I'm not, why would I be?" Stiles said but yeah he was, very much indeed, 'cause Derek was coming to his house like a boyfriend goes to a dinner to meet the parents," _Jesus, I didn't think this through._ " and Derek would know that he was full of anxiety, damn werewolves.

She laughed, shook her head and said. "It's okay sweetheart, just breath. Will be fine, Derek likes you too."

"No, he doesn't, well not like that anyways. But I'm with Malia now, I don't care. We're friends and I'm helping him." He said, slumping in the chair, thinking how come his mother kept saying that Derek likes him and doesn't mind him linking the man, 'cause yes Derek was actually a man. "What I don't get it though, you think I'm too old for Malia, but Derek is five years older than me, and you seem to think it's okay for me to like him." He raised an eyebrow at his mom.

"Well, your father is not Peter." She said looking at the food she was making, with a guilty look.

"That's not it, you're hiding something from me." Stiles could see that his mother was a bit surprised by his reaction and didn't know what to tell him. "What is it?" He asked her, getting up from his sit.

The doorbell rang making him forget about the conversation he was having, and his heart started pounding loudly in his chest. " _I'm so screwed!_ " He took deep breaths to calm himself down and decided to set the table for dinner. The Sheriff opened the door and let Derek in, none of them came to the kitchen, which was good and he could relax a bit more before dinner. His dad and Derek watched some game that was playing on TV after a while was time to eat and Claudia called them from the kitchen, his dad sat at the head of the table, with his mom and Derek at each side, and him beside Derek.

Stiles was eating quietly, just listening to them talking, already finishing his place, he rested one arm on the table watching Derek talking comfortably with John. Derek's arm brushed into his resting one, making his heart skip a beat and his cheek blush, he felt the warmth of the man's arm and saw that Derek blushed too but looked away. He frowned a bit, head resting on his other hand watching Derek carefully. " _Is it possible that mom's right? Does Derek really likes me?_ " But the man didn't look at him the rest of dinner.

When they finished eating, while Stiles helped Claudia with the dishes, the Sheriff and Derek went to his father's office to talk about a case they apparently had in common. Stiles stayed with his mother for a while, hoping Derek would give him some attention after talking with his dad, but that didn't happen, so he went to his room where he played some game for about an hour until he heard Derek saying goodbye to his parents. Leaving his computer and walking fast to the stairs before Derek can leave without talking to him, he stopped on top of the stairs where he could see the man by the door.

"Thank you for the evening. John, Claudia." Derek said to his parents bowing his head.

"Anytime, you should come again! Bye Derek" Claudia said waving with a warm smile.

"Let me know if you find anything else about the case. Good night." Said the Sheriff.

Without moving, Stiles waited expectantly, never taking his eyes away from Derek, his heart in an erratic rhythm and anxiety growing with the wait. When finally, Derek looked at him reluctantly -he could see it- and waved at him, saying goodnight with a blank face, Stiles just watched the man leaving with wonder. That night he went sleep with butterflies in his stomach and determined to discover if Derek did indeed liked him, as his mother said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles was peacefully sleeping bellow his blanket, comfortable in his bed, having a nice dream when he felt his world shaking inside the dream, like an earthquake. Opening his eyes a little he saw Scott shaking him, he was so comfy, so happy in his dream, waking up was not his idea right now and that pissed him off.

"Dude, what the hell, what time is it? Why are you waking me? Uggh! I was dreaming, this better be good." He said leaning on his elbows.

"Stiles it's almost eleven!" Scott yelled.

"Okay, so? It's summer vacation! I can sleep till noon If I wanted to! In fact, I could sleep all day! What is it?" He said annoyed.

"Full moon is coming!" His bestie said a little stressed.

"Scott, you already had dozens of full moons, you'll have to be more specific."

"The past few years you and I spent the full moon together, and I don't even remember the last time I spent with the pack, but Isaac asked me If I was going to run with them this Sunday and I said yes!" His friend yelled again, pacing.

"And you're afraid of what? Jumping him or something? Because the whole pack will be there, probably, It's Derek's first full moon since he came back from college." He said thoughtfully.

"You know how I get cuddly on the full moon!" His bestie said with puppy panicked face.

Stiles laughed. "You're like a puppy! Relax dude, they all get cuddly on full moons, that's why they sleep in the den! It's no big deal, plus I bet you're dying to snuggle the shit out of him!" He laughed even more, and Scott's eyes flashed blue with anger.

"I am not! This isn't funny Stiles! I have a girlfriend." His friend said in a harsh tone.

"I bet if I was a werewolf I would have caught you in a lie right there." Stiles said still laughing.

"Stiles!"

He scratched his head and said. "If you don't wanna go, then don't go, and if you do wanna go, talk to him. I think it's time you tell him what you're feeling, see what he'll say, take it from there."

Scott nodded. "Can we do something today? I need to think about something else."

Stiles side hugged his friend. "What friends are for, come on."

The two of them played some video game until Scott got restless and Stiles saw that his friend needed to blow off some steam, so he dragged his bestie to practiced lacrosse since Scott was first line at the school. In some moment while they were practicing, Isaac texted Scott but Stiles hid his best friend's phone, he didn't want Scott nervous. Starting to get hungry, they got back to his home to eat. The smell of freshly baked food was filling the air when Stiles opened the door and his stomach grumbled loudly. Claudia had made some pork ribs with potatoes, it was delicious.

Later that night when the sleepiness caught them, Stiles arranged the floor for Scott and changed into his sleeping clothes. He was lying there, on his bed, thinking about Derek again, how he felt when the man got to his house, how his heart raced, how he wanted to be true that Derek likes him too. When did his feelings start? According to Scott, it was there a long time, and Stiles didn't even know for sure till the day before. Scott was on the mattress on the floor, so Stiles had to lean his head over his bed, to talk with his friend.

"I asked Derek to dinner here yesterday with my mom and dad." He said.

"Like a date?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not, I told you, I'm helping him with the pack."

"How was it?"

"I freaked out a bit when I realized It looked like a 'met the parents' kinda thing, but it went okay."

"You like him, that's why you freaked out." Scott said with a smirk.

"I think you're right, buddy, I do have feelings for Derek." He sighed looking at his friend.

"I knew that already. Are you gonna do something about it?" Scott asked looking up at him.

Stiles took a deep breath to steady his heart. "No, I have a girlfriend too, besides I don't think he likes me anyway." He said, not a lie because he wasn't going to do anything about it without knowing if Derek likes him too, and choosing not to tell about him wanting to find out just yet.

"I think Isaac really likes me, but I'm scared, not just because of Allison." His friend said in a low tone.

"You think? I thought you could tell for sure with your werewolf abilities." He asked confused.

"It's just... Really difficult, 'cause when I'm with him I get very, very distracted, like Allison distracted. You know, when I first met her." Scott said thoughtfully.

"Oooh! really? Wow, But, it's the same thing or just very similar?" He asked bewildered.

"Just about the same, maybe a little more intense? I don't know it seems more intense sometimes. His scent just makes me crazy." His bestie said flustered.

"You're so fucked!" Stiles stopped, thinking about what Scott said, about the scent and all, he was almost sure he saw something about that in one of his research about werewolves.

"That's what I tried to tell you!" Scott yelled with his hand on his face.

"Maybe it's a werewolf thing? I think I read something like that years ago when I was obsessed with werewolf stuff. You remember right? I was thirteen or so." Stiles said getting up from the bed and walking to his computer.

"Yeah, that was the first time I saw you looking differently at Derek, he was fighting with Isaac, training I guess. We're not allowed to see, but you sneaked up there. Your mom was pissed." Scott said laughing.

"Well, he's like  **insanely**  hot okay! Can you blame me for wanting to see him fighting and sweating all over?" Stiles said tipping on his computer and trying not to think about a sweating Derek, with his shirt all glued up, because he was getting hard just remembering.

"Here, found it, it says when a werewolf finds his mate they get drawn to it, first with the smell, then touch, then grows every time they're together till it settles." He said reading the article on his computer.

"Mate? Like a soulmate thing?" His friend asked sitting up on the mattress.

"Not necessarily, can be just a perfect match or it can be a soulmate thing, but those are named true mates, in those the pull is more intense, it says none of the parts can resist it eventually."

"Does it says if I can have two mates?" Scott asked a little sad.

"It doesn't, but doesn't say otherwise either, maybe Talia knows more about this." He said seeing the sad face of his best friend.

"I can resist it though, right? I mean, I'll not break up with Allison!" His friend's face was both sad and determined.

"Yes, unless it's a soulmate thing. Sorry, buddy." He walked back to the bed.

"Uggh! I need Allison back I'm gonna call her tomorrow." Scott said with a pillow on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning, his mother made some omelets for the four of them and bacon just for the two teenagers, 'cause his dad can't eat bacon and she's supportive.

"Tomorrow is the full moon, are you two staying at Melissa's or Talia's? I'd love if you both came to Talia's though, I think everyone's going." His mom asked smiling.

They exchanged glances, and his mother spoke again. "You don't have to answer now, just think about it okay?" Both teens nodded.

The four of them had breakfast, Scott wanted to relax in the living room, his friend wasn't a morning person, Claudia went to tend to her plants and herbs, and his dad to work. There was a superhero movie on TV and Stiles was talking nonstop about superheroes movies. It was one of his favorites subjects, he always got so excited talking about it, but Scott was silent, which okay, Stiles likes to talk a lot so, usually he didn't mind, but his friend seemed to be in another planet, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" He said poking his friend who startled.

"What?"

"I'm talking to you for half an hour, and you're not even listening! What are you thinking so much that you're not paying attention to your bestie? I'm a guy in need of talking."

Scott sniggered. "I was just thinking if I had a way of knowing for sure if Allison isn't my mate too."

Stiles thought for a minute. "Maybe there is, maybe my mom can do a spell or something, come on." He said getting up and walking to the backyard, where his mother was lowered in front of the flowers.

"Hey mom, can you do a spell or something, to help Scott with a thing?"

"Maybe, I'll have to know what the thing is first." She said amused.

"Mm." Stiles looked at Scott seeking approval, his friend nodded. "He thinks he has two mates, is that possible? Is that a way of knowing?"

"I didn't even know you guys knew about this stuff." She said looking at her son.

"Please, it's me! I research for a living! You don't know your son at all?" He said with a smirk.

His mother smiled and shook her head. "Right. Usually, the wolf in you knows, and I never heard of two mates for one wolf." She got up from her flowers, scratching her head with a confused face. "I think I can make a potion that enhancers your instincts, but are you sure? You may be out of control for a couple of days, and tomorrow is the full moon." Claudia looked at Scott with concern in her eyes.

"Please, I'm going crazy with this, I need to know for sure." Scott said with pleading eyes.

"Okay then, I'll prepare the potion, but it's gonna take some time, maybe a few hours. I'll just finish here first." And she got back to her plants.

"Thanks, mom. Come on Scotty lets go do something." He said grabbing his friend's shoulders and walking away.

"You think Isaac knows about the mate thing?" Scott asked.

"Probably buddy. He may even know more than us since he's a born werewolf and his family is almost all werewolf for hundreds of years, there's only so much I can research. So yeah pretty much sure he knows, especially the way he has been with you all of the sudden." Stiles said with a pat on his friend shoulders.

"But if he knows, then why didn't he say anything? Didn't him noticed that I was confused?" His friend frowned deeply and started tipping on his cell.

"What are you doing Scott? Tell me you're not talking about this texting! Scott!" Stiles yelled at his friend.

"I'm just asking if he knows." Scott answered and stared at the phone for a couple of minutes before his phone buzzed.

"What did you say? What did he answer? SCOTT?" Stiles yelled frustrated, Scott tossed the phone to him with an angry face and blue beta eyes. He looked at the phone, and there were two messages.

**Scott:**

Did you know that I could be your mate?

**Isaac:**

Yes, but I can explain, can I see you, please?

Then another text came in a couple more minutes, he read and gave back the phone to Scott with a sigh **.**

**Isaac:**

Please, Scott, I'm sorry! Let me explain.

"That was really stupid buddy, go talk to him." He said squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"I can't right now I need to know for sure who is my real mate before I can talk to him." His friend said irritated.

They hang out at his house for a while, helped his mother with the potion, they had to go buy some things she needed, and some others dinner stuff that she asked. When they got back, she was finishing the potion. Scott sat at the kitchen table and Stiles at a stool by the counter closer to his mother.

"Is it ready yet? Those witch stuff are slow, huh! What exactly gonna happen to him? Because I know this will get back to bite me in the ass. I'm sure of it!" Stiles said.

"This will just enhance his own abilities, nothing very different will happens, he will be a bit out of control since tomorrow is the full moon, but by Monday tops he will get back to normal." His mother said, putting the potion on the glass to give to Scott, his friend took the glass, sniffed grimacing.

"Arg, that's awful." His friend said, hesitating but drank.

"Remember not to be alone or get mad at all your instincts will be all over it." Claudia said to Scott, and he nodded.

"Yeah please don't try to kill the human, he's fragile and will bleed to death!" Stiles said.

"I'm not feeling anything." His friend said shrugging.

"It takes a few minutes." His mother said looking at them both. "Are you staying for dinner?" Claudia asked Scott who nodded.

"So, how is he going to know? Is there a guide or whatever to just get it over with." Stiles asked his mother.

"Sweetheart I'm a witch, not a werewolf, but I think he just has to concentrate on his feelings towards his mate, maybe be around the person, that probably will be more accurate."

"I don't think he should be near any of them if he's gonna be out of control. Imagine a horny teenager running around with a mate!" He said with a smirk, his mom laughed.

"You're probably right! Call them then? You should sleep here where I can take care of you actually." Claudia said, with her eyebrow raised and a distant look, like she just realized what she did.

"I'm gonna call Allison on skype from your computer." Scott said and went to Stiles' bedroom. Scott talked to Allison for an hour or so then ran downstairs grinning like a maniac, his eyes were glowing beta blue, but even more bright, his fangs making his smile funny, he was wolfing out but with happiness.

"The potion worked! Allison is my mate, I'm sure of it!" Scott was beaming like crazy.

"What about Isaac?" In a blink of an eye, Scott's smile died, and the blue of his eyes sparkled with anger as he growled low.

"Okay, I guess you're still very much pissed off with him, but before you jump the fragile human, you have to at least call the guy, you said it yourself, the feeling you have for him is more intense, right?"

"I said sometimes it feels like it, but I wasn't sure, it's very new, besides Allison is my mate, and your mother said that she never heard of any wolf with two mates, there's probably some other explanation for what I'm feeling towards Isaac." His friend said.

"Denial, very nice, not your color though." Stiles said ironically.

"Dinner is ready boys come on!" His mother yelled from the kitchen interrupting them.

They all ate together, Scott relaxed a bit talking to Stiles' parents, his mother was able to make Scott stop wolfing out, then they spent some time watching TV until time for bed.

"Sweetheart, before you go, you two thought about the full moon? Are you coming?" Claudia asked.

Scott said, "no" and Stiles said "yes" at the same time. They exchange annoyed glances, and Stiles spoke up first.

"Yes, I'm coming, so if I'm coming, Scott will go too! Goodnight mom." He said walking to bed, dragging his irritated bestie with him. "Scott, you have to at least talk with Isaac, so yes you will go tomorrow. I'm tired, goodnight."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank for all the kudos, bookmarks and follows! I appreciate very much!**

Stiles was getting sick of Scott whining about Isaac and how he didn't want to spend the full moon at Talia's, all Sunday morning. His friend wolfed out a couple times, but with his mother's help, Scott managed to steady himself enough to go home before the run with the rest of the wolves. After his bestie went home, Stiles got his computer to research some more, see if he could find something about two mates to one wolf. He spent about two hours on this and found absolutely nothing. " _Maybe we should ask Talia if she knows about this._ " He thought to himself. The wolves were very secretive about their things, there was nothing explicit about any of this, apart from what Stiles did find the other day, which wasn't much either. He sighed, stretching his arms, his back, and slumped on his desk chair feeling frustrated, his phone rang and he grabbed from the table. Seeing Scott's name on the screen he snorted, his friend had texted him a lot after getting home, asking him to spend the full moon at Melissa's.

"Scott you're going, I'll drag you there myself!" Stiles said into the phone.

"I can't go there like this Stiles! I'm wolfing out all the time, I can't control myself!" His friend said with a broken, desperate voice. It was heartbreaking, but he didn't bend because Stiles was doing this  **for** his bestie.

"Its okay buddy I will be there, my mom, your mom, Deaton. Breath!" He said in a lulling voice to his friend, trying to calm Scott down.

Deaton was like a father to Scott, since his dad didn't care enough to be a part of Scott's life ever since he became a werewolf, and Deaton had married Scott's mother when he was nine years old, right after he became a werewolf. Melissa met Deaton at the hospital where they both work and Deaton was the one who introduced Talia to Melissa when Scott was ill.

"You're okay buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks. Pick me up before you go." Scott said, seeming more calm(ish) and ranging up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In time for dinner -before the run- they got there, and once again Derek was the one who opened the door. His heart was jumping, and Stiles was trying to calm himself but after that dinner at his house -when he discovered that yes, he liked Derek very much indeed- he just couldn't help but feel the need to be around Derek, and Stiles didn't know what he'll do about that, hence the heart jumping non-stop. Jesus, Derek was gorgeous with that welcoming smile, with his cute bunny teeth showing, Stiles just stared at the man like an idiot.

"Hi." He said without taking his eyes off of Derek.

"Hi, come on in, everybody is waiting at the table for you both." Derek said, still smiling.

Scott had to grab Stiles' arm to take him out of his trance, " _Thank God everybody is already at the table._ " He thought, cursing himself for the ridiculous display he had at the door.

It's not that Stiles minded Derek knowing he likes him, but really, staring? Without even saying anything? " _Pathetic._ " He muttered in his head, walking to his seat. Malia was waiting for him, she patted the chair beside her and he sat there, feeling bad 'cause Malia was very touchy due to the moon and he just wasn't into it right now. Usually, they chat a lot, making the dinner last longer, but since the wolves were craving to run everybody ate faster. The wolves started to get out of the house to run, but Scott was hesitating at the kitchen, looking like a kicked puppy. Stiles squeezed his bestie shoulder as to reassure him it was going to be okay giving Scott a thumbs up and a wink, shooing him.

The rest did the dishes and went to the den in the basement to wait for the werewolves. The room was huge, the size of the whole first floor of the house, there had an enormous TV on the wall with a big couch in front of it, a DVD, PlayStation,-like all of them- Wii and Wii u, the original Xbox, looks like they were fond of the classics. " _Awesome!_ " There were several blankets, duvets and pillows scattered all over the floor, and a few sitting puffs. The den looked very cozy, Stiles didn't remember that, but then again he didn't come here for years. They would hang out there till the wolves got back, some watching TV, some talking to each other, some reading. Stiles was so bored nobody wanted to use the games with him he had taken a book from the library to pass the time. Laying on one of the puffs, he tried to distract himself as the hours passed, but the wolves hadn't gotten back yet and it was getting very late. His pack members were adjusting themselves at the floor with the blankets and stuff to sleep, and since he was sleepy too, he joined them. Laying down a little closer to his mother, he slept quickly.

In the middle of the night, he felt Malia snuggling up with him, so he laid down on his side as she was positioning herself between his arms with her head on his neck facing him. He lifted his head a bit to look at the rest of the wolves -Derek and Scott actually- and saw that the spaces left between them before the wolves got back, were all filled and now it looked like a big bed full of cuddling people. His bestie was cuddling with Isaac far from him and Derek was in the middle of all of them with his mother "I guess it's an alpha thing." He thought, lowering back his head and closing his eyes. It was very comfortable, in no time Stiles slept again with Malia in his arms.

**########################**

Derek was running feeling the cold wind on his face, the soft earth on his bare feet, it was very soothing, he could feel and hear his pack mates running happily with him. They were all beta shifted and bare feet. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold thick air of the night and letting his wolf instincts wash over him with the full moon, his mind went immediately to Stiles. Derek could smell perfectly the boy's scent like he was standing right there with Stiles, he could hear the beating heart and feel the boy's emotions, it was something he never experienced in his entire life, and Derek wanted never to end. Concentrating deeply, he felt that Stiles was anxious with anticipation and bored at the same time, Derek felt the caring of the boy towards him and beamed with the feeling. It was in that moment that he realized, yes he wanted Stiles as his mate, there were no "I don't know" or "I can't" anymore, Derek would wait forever if he had to and will be close to Stiles as much as he could from now on.

The run was excellent, they didn't have a full moon like that in years, since the fire -his mother was so out of it when his dad died, the pack had distanced a little with their alpha mourning the loss of her mate-, but today the wolves were in synchrony, moving as one with Derek, like a pack should be. They ran, hunted and played a little with each other, even his mother joined them. When they got tired and ready to get back to sleep in the den, it was almost dawn. The walk home was leisurely, Derek heard Isaac and Scott talking in a low tone, so low that he only heard a whisper and couldn't decipher what they were saying, but he saw that Scott was smiling and they were walking hand in hand.

At the back of the house, they stopped by the balcony to wash their feet before entering the house. One by one they changed clothes and went to the den. Isaac and Scott were the last ones get to the balcony, Derek waited for them but in the kitchen were Malia was, to give them some privacy. While in the kitchen drinking some water, he looked at the back door and saw the two boys kissing heavy on the balcony, there were hands everywhere and Isaac was pressing Scott into the balcony rail. He heard a giggle and remembered that Malia was there with him, he laughed with her and shook his head.

"Isaac, Scott, come on." Derek said opening the backdoor. Scott blushed so much that looked like a tomato.

Then the four of them went to the den to sleep, his mom patted the space between her and Laura, Malia ran past him and started to snuggling up with Stiles, even knowing that this was going to happen, Derek was pissed, and if he wasn't so tired and sleepy, he would be wolfing out right now. Instead, he laid down with his mother and sister in the middle of his pack members and quickly slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, slowly waking him from his sleep, he slowly stretched himself and opened his eyes finding his mother's face looking back at him fondly.

"Time to wake up honey, we have to work." She said caressing him on the shoulder then pulled away and left.

Getting up he noticed that most of the pack had woke up already, mostly those who didn't run. Derek was relieved to see that Stiles was no longer cuddling with Malia at the den, but Isaac and Scott were still asleep together, he smiled at that happy for his best friend. He walked to his room half awake, grabbed some work clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After showered and ready to work he headed to the kitchen, he wasn't very hungry since they ate at the run but Stiles was there eating, and Derek wanted to see the boy. After deciding he wanted Stiles, Derek could not wait to spend time with his mate. Everyone that had to work was having breakfast, plus Claudia and Stiles. He beamed when the boy looked at him and sat down with Stiles, ignoring his usual spot. Derek saw the boy smile lightening up, and a wave of contentment rolling off from Stiles, he didn't understand how he could feel the boy's emotions, but was liking it very much.

"Morning, how was the run?" Stiles asked biting his pancake.

"It was excellent actually. What did you do here?" He asked.

"I was bored out of my mind, no one wanted to do anything that I wanted, so I just read a book, not that I don't like reading, I really do but do you remember that you guys have like a bunch of awesome games in the den? Like all the classics and shit! Why we never stay there on pack dinners? We  **have** to change that, like ASAP!" The boy said without even breathing, Derek was very amused.

"Language!" The Sheriff said with a frown. Stiles just nodded and looked back at Derek.

"Isaac and I didn't have much time for those, these past few years, I guess we just forgot." He shrugged.

"We should definitely go there next Sunday!" The boy said enthusiastically, Derek wanted nothing more than making him happy, so he nodded in agreement.

"You slept at all? I mean, we slept very late and you didn't have arrived yet, and most of the others wolves are still sleeping." Stiles said.

"Not much but it's okay." He wanted to say more, talk more with Stiles, but Peter was looking at him suspiciously. So instead he said. "I have to go, are you ready mom?" And left, he wanted Stiles but not at his baby cousin expense, he had to find a way to tell her somehow, make her understand.

**########################**

Stiles watched Derek leave, thinking " _It will be more difficult than I expected, but I will find out If you like me! And make you fall for me._ " He grinned and noticed his mother looking at him.

"What?" He said with his mouth full of pancake.

"I'm just watching my son." She said but had a wicked smile on her face.

The Sheriff left for work too, so he and his mother went home. After a few hours at home, Malia texted him saying that she loved sleeping with him and that she wanted to see him more. Stiles was lying in bed watching a movie on his laptop while texting his girlfriend back and forth for half an hour or so when Scott jumped into his room from the window, yelling.

"You saw what you made me do?!" His friend was pacing angrily.

"Dude it's just cuddling, what's the big deal, you do that with me once a month for years!" He said laughing a little. But Scott stopped pacing and looked at him where he was in his bed, with angry blue eyes flashing at him.

"Stiles! I was out of my mind with that potion! I kissed him! That's your fault! If I lose Allison because of this!" His friend said screaming and growling.

Stiles jumped out of the bed and gaped at his friend. "Wait, what? You kissed him? Like in the mouth? With tongue and everything? Oh my God! Okay, well I didn't see that coming." He said bewildered with his hands on his hips. "I mean wow, he's your mate too though right? Maybe soulmate, since what you feel is more intense towards him and all." He waited for an answer, but Scott just stared at him with anger, but his eyes were no longer blue, after a few seconds Scott sighed deeply.

"Yes, he is my mate too." His friend said reluctantly and through clenched teeth.

"What that means? Two mates! That's, I don't even know. Are sure Allison is your mate? Will you have to choose? Did you tell Isaac? Wait, what did you tell Isaac? Did you even tell him something?" Stiles was babbling like crazy, he had so many questions and didn't know what to ask first, or which one he wanted to know first!

"I don't know!" Scott said throwing his arms up.

He took a deep breath and thought about what he wanted to know first, then asked. "What did you tell him? What did he say?"

"He explained to me why he didn't say anything. He was afraid of scaring, and because of Allison." Scott stopped and sat on Stiles' bed, before continuing. "He said that mates are for life and he would share me with Allison if she's really my mate too. And he wants to get to know her." Scott said slumping in bed, covering his face with his hands and grunting.

"That's a lot. Share huh, that's kinky on so many levels! Maybe Allison wants to share too, you know, one girl two guys." He said with a wink, Scott's face was distant and puzzled. He stopped, leaning his head back a little, frowning at his friend. "Scott, are you thinking about them and you? You know, together, right now?" His friend blushed. "Oh my God, you are!" He scratched his forehead.

"You think that's possible? Not the sex thing but, the sharing part. Have one boyfriend and one girlfriend." His friend asked with hope in his eyes.

"I guess. Apparently, Isaac is on board. I don't think Allison will though, but hey who knows right?! So that's what you want then? Both of them." Stiles asked surprised.

"I don't know! All I know is that I have two mates and my wolf wants both of them." His friend said, serious.

"We need to know more about this mate thing." He said biting his thumbnail.

**########################**

Derek was so tired when he got home, he barely slept the previous night and work was hard again. He just wanted to eat, take a shower and sleep till the next day. After the shower, when he was stepping down the stairs to eat something, his mother called him from her office. " _This is_ _starting to become a thing._ " Derek thought, sighing.

"Close the door." She said and waved to the chair in front of her.

"Something's wrong?" He frowned at her but sat down.

"Not exactly, just some alpha things. There's a pack in our territory, and they didn't follow protocol. We're gonna have to get to them and see what they're doing here, you will do the talking. I need you to get Isaac, Erica, Cora and Peter. I don't know how many are they but it's at least four."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't sleep well, I know I should have known this, I did smell something in town, but I just... I'm sorry." Derek said lowering his head.

"I know you don't wanna hear this Derek, but that's why you need a mate, you would have slept better last night, and this wouldn't have passed you. The scent was really strong honey. An unmated alpha is susceptible to threats. Luckily this alpha is unmated too, and if he is really a threat, it will be an easy one." Talia said, her son nodded.

Getting out of the office he grabbed his phone and called the girls since they weren't home. Stepping into the living room, Isaac came to talk with him.

"Can we talk?" His friend asked smiling, but his scent told Derek that Isaac was scared and confused.

"We really can't right now Isaac. I need you, Peter, Erica and Cora. There's a pack in our territory, unannounced, we don't know how many yet, and we're going as soon as the girls get here." He said walking away towards his uncle's house. Isaac followed him.

"What happened, are they threatening us?" His cousin asked.

"We don't know yet it may be nothing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The other pack was staying at a hotel downtown. Derek was so damn nervous. Yes, he did train a lot with his mother, all kinds of things an alpha have to do and say, how they had to act, even went to all meetings with his mother since he was fifteen, but to do the talking all by himself, with a potential threat. Yeah, Derek was very nervous. Fortunately, one of the things Derek was really good at was cloaking his scent, especially when concentrating. He knocked on the door of the hotel room, with Isaac beside him, Peter and his mother just behind them, Cora and Erica beside his mother. A man opened the door, the man was very tall even for Derek, well built and totally bald, but looked too young to be naturally bald.

"Hi, my name is Friedrich Bengel, You must be the Alpha!" The tall man said, not really a question, and stretched his hand to Derek. The tall man had an accent, German maybe, he wasn't sure.

He took Friedrich's hand to shake "Derek Hale. I take it from your welcoming that you came in peace." and said not really a question either. The bald man gave him a small nod. "So why break protocol then? An Alpha more…" He trailed off gesturing with his hand. "uncompromising. Would think that you were trying to cause some damage to his territory." Derek said in a menacing kinda way, but calm.

"I will have to apologize for my behavior, from where I came from, the Alpha sends an invite to the newcomers. I was expecting you, actually. I came to Beacon Hills because my daughter's biological parents live here." Friedrich said sincerely, and Derek knew he was telling the truth.

"Well then, I should arrange a dinner for my visitors. How many places do you need at my table? How long is your pack staying?" He said in a diplomatic tone.

"Indeed, name the time and place. I'll need four places, my wife and two kids. Didn't bring my whole pack. We should stay a week maybe." The tall man said.

Derek nodded. "This is my second, Isaac Hale. I'll send him later with the details." He said while Isaac shook the man's hand, then they departed.

When they were out of earshot, his mother hugged him, saying. "Oh Derek, I'm so proud of you! You accomplished so much since you got back! We should do the ceremony this weekend." She beamed at him.

Derek was so scared of becoming the Alpha, but he couldn't help but feel happy with his Alpha's praise, and it's not like she will vanish or something. " _I can do this!_ " He thought happily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got home and Derek called Deaton to tell him about the meeting since Deaton was the emissary. Then to Claudia asking her to plan the dinner for the newcomers, -she was the best cook of the pack- he filled her in as well. Then finally he was able to eat and go to bed, exhausted from the whole day. Getting to bed, all Derek wanted was to curl up with his mate, but since he could not, he texted Stiles instead. It wasn't late so the boy would be up. He thought about what would he say, and decided to talk about the help Stiles was giving him with the pack. He had already spent some time with Scott, Deaton and Melissa, John and Claudia. His family, though, was close enough for now and he didn't need help with them anyway, just time really, although he should try to get to Peter, the man didn't participate very much since his wife and unborn child died. Peter now only spent time with Malia and occasionally with Talia, but with his uncle, Derek really didn't want Stiles with him, Peter can be, well... Peter. Then there is Braeden. He was never really friends with her. Laura was best friend's with Braeden since they were little girls, and the only time Derek and Braeden really talked was in college, during his first year when they hook up a little. Well not really talked, but... He should change that, he's practically her alpha now.

 **Derek:**  
I was thinking, what should I do with Braeden? I think we just forgot about her.

**########################**

Stiles was by his computer playing an online game when he saw his phone buzzing. Derek's name appeared on the screen and he felt butterflies in his stomach, lots of them. He read the text and immediately smiled. Was Derek really  **asking**  for help this time? It felt great, so he quickly thought about what they could do and answered.

 **Stiles:**  
Maybe we could take Braeden and Laura to some bowling? Or mini golf? Or to go watch a game? They dig sports, right?

 **Derek:**  
Yes, it's a good idea. I think I prefer taking them to watch a game, Laura can be very competitive actually playing.

 **Stiles:**  
Yeah, I remember once we were all playing basket at a pack meeting, and Laura got so pissed at you because you didn't pass the ball to her and you missed the shot. Lol

He laughed remembering years ago. Yes, Laura was indeed very competitive, maybe because she was human in a family with a lot of werewolves.

 **Derek:**  
She didn't talk to me for the rest of that day.

 **Stiles:**  
Really? Lol

 **Derek:**  
Really. Mom locked us in the den. It was intense.

 **Stiles:**  
Lol Did it worked?

 **Derek:**  
Eventually, we stayed there a couple of hours. I should sleep, the day was very tiring.

 **Stiles:**  
Okay. I will arrange the game and tell you. Goodnight.

Stiles was so happy that couldn't stop the silly smile on his face. When did Derek start making him smile like that? He didn't know nor care. The game season was in full swing and he quickly started looking for games on his computer. They would need four tickets since he had said ' **we**  ' and Derek didn't say Stiles wasn't going so he was so going! He found an NBA's playoff match this Friday in LA. Lakers vs Celtics, but since it's really late to buy a ticket, it was very expensive. " _It's okay though Derek can pay for it._ " He was so excited to go with Derek watch the Lakers play, and the Staples Center is not that far away from Beacon Hills, so they can go with Derek's Camaro and maybe be back the same day. That night Stiles slept like a baby.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning Stiles texted Derek to let him know about the game on Friday and where to buy the tickets, the answer was just an 'okay', which was a little disappointing but since Derek was at work he shook it off. Scott came by to hang out, Allison was coming early from France because she was missing Scott too much, so his friend was freaking out, and didn't know what to do about Allison and Isaac. The two talked for a long time and Stiles managed to calm his friend down, they made plans to go out Saturday. Scott had promised Isaac he would let Isaac get to know Allison, so both of them were going too, he would bring Malia as well since they're going clubbing and she was his girlfriend. They played video games and talked all day, then at night, Scott went home. Stiles was cleaning his room after Scott left, it had leftovers, packages of snacks on the floor, plates and empty glasses. First, he gathered garbage stuff, and when Stiles was picking up the plates and glasses to take them to the kitchen, his mother appeared at his bedroom door.

"Are you going to the dinner that Derek is throwing tomorrow for that pack?" His mother asked by the door.

"Isn't everyone going?" He asked confused.

"Not really, it's not a demand, I'm going 'cause I'll be cooking. I think that Derek would want you to go since you are friends again." She said with that wicked smile again. " _What's up with that?_ " He thought even more confused.

"I'll think about it." Stiles said getting his phone and texting Derek. Because yes he wanted to go and especially, wanted Derek to want him to go. He started the text chatting about the game, trying not to sound too obvious.

 **Stiles:**  
Bought the tickets yet?

But he didn't get an answer right away like usual, so he grabbed the plates and glasses, and went to the kitchen to eat something while waiting for Derek's response.


	5. Five

Derek got home from work late again, but finally settle the case he was on, so the remainder of the week should be slack. When he got back to his room from the bathroom, Isaac was sitting on his bed with a confused face, smelling anxious and a bit wishful. He got a little concerned for his cousin and rushed to his side.

”What is it? Something’s wrong?” He raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

”I already delivered the invite to the Bengel’s pack. And I told you yesterday, I need to talk to you.”

”Sorry, I forgot, these couple of days were intense. What you wanna talk about?” Derek said apologetically.

”Scott only kissed me because he took a potion to know who his mate was.” Isaac said with a faint sigh.

Derek frowned at that and said totally confused. ”What do you mean?”

”Apparently, Scott has two mates. He wasn’t sure since he didn’t know what was it, that he was feeling towards me, then Stiles asked Claudia to make a potion so Scott could know for sure. The potion he drank enhanced his instincts.”

”That does not make any sense! Two mates? I never heard of it!” Derek said dumbfounded.

”Well, it's a thing, but I’m okay with that, I guess. I just have to share Scott with Allison, It’s not like he can just choose between her and me, right?” His friend said, uncertainty flowing from his voice.

”Share? Are you insane Isaac?” He raised his voice in disbelief, and his mother came to his room.

”It’s everything okay?” Talia said in a concerned tone.

Isaac told his aunt what he said to Derek, and Talia furrowed her eyebrows a little. Both boys looked at her expectantly, waiting for their Alpha say something.

”And are you sure he didn’t just say that because he’s scared to lose her?” She asked.

”I’m sure his instincts were all over the place, he couldn’t even control himself.” His cousin answered. Talia was still looking at them, unreadable.

”And you’re really okay with that?” She asked Isaac again, Derek snorted.

”I guess, I just really want to get to know her.” Isaac said uncertainly again, that was pissing Derek off.

”You can’t be okay with that, Isaac, that’s not normal!” He said irritated.

”Derek!” Talia yelled, flashing her red eyes at her son and he bowed his head apologetic. ”First of all, you shouldn’t tell him that, you know how important a mate is for any supernatural being. Second, If you had just studied the archives on mating like I told you to! You would've known that **yes** , it is possible.” His mother said, with a harsh tone and eyes still red with anger, then she sighed closing her eyes.

”I’m sorry Isaac. I just... couldn’t imagine sharing my mate.” Derek didn't even think before speaking.

” **Your** mate?” Talia said with wide eyes and an enormous smile. ” _Shit!_ ” He chastised himself.

”Mom, please don’t I’m not ready to talk about this.” Derek lowered his head in defeat.

”Oh Honey, I’m so happy for you! Okay, but you have to read the archives. I’m serious, you have to know everything about our history, you’re about to become the Alpha and I’m not going to be here forever.” She said and turned her gaze to Isaac again. ”Well, Isaac, there were, two stories, one a thousand years ago and then another, two hundred years ago.” She said sitting by Isaac’s side on the bed.

”The first story, only one of the three, had the other two as mates, so the others didn’t accept, both wanted to be the only mate, so one of the three, the strongest of them, killed the other two in a jealous rage, living the rest of his life alone. The second story, the three were mates to each other, so none felt jealousy, and it worked.“ Talia looked at Isaac smiling and cupped her hands on his face. ”It seems to me that you might be her mate too since you feel strongly willingly to share and to know her.” His mother said, and Isaac lightened and beamed at her.

Talia turned her gaze to her son. ”Is everything ready for dinner tomorrow, with the Bengel’s pack?”

”Yes, Isaac delivered the invite, and Claudia is coming to prepare the food.”

”Good.” She said, leaving them in Derek’s bedroom.

”So, Saturday we’re going to a club, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Malia and I. Wanna come?” His cousin asked, still beaming from the revelation.

”Right, because I wanna see Malia all over Stiles at a club! Like isn’t enough to see them together at our house. No. Besides, my ceremony is on Saturday, and I do have to read those archives.” Derek said with his arms folded on his chest.

”Suit yourself. Your phone was buzzing when you were showering, it’s a text. Goodnight!” Isaac said with a smirk, leaving.

Derek rushed to pick up his phone from the nightstand 'cause the only person who texts him is Stiles, in the text the boy was asking if Derek had bought the tickets for the game. He was missing the boy already, and the text filled his heart with contentment. Stiles had texted him about an hour ago, so he quickly responded.

**Derek:**

Yes.

He wanted to ask about Scott, the potion and most of all Derek wanted to know what Stiles knew and thought about mates, but he didn't have this relationship with the boy yet. “ _It would be weird, right?! Right._ ” He waited, looking at his phone hoping that Stiles chose to start talking nonsense right now, Derek liked to hear the boy babbling, it was cute and the memory made him smile.

**Stiles:**

So, how many did you bought? Because you know, I should tell my mom if I’m going, not that you have to take me or anything, but if you want me to go then I have to tell her.

Derek sat on his bed, feeling like this was right and he should keep getting closer to Stiles, it seemed that the boy wanted the same, well at least the 'get closer to him' part, since Stiles didn't know they're mates. He read the text again smiling, of course he wanted Stiles to go, there was no question there, but the boy didn’t know that, and to know that Stiles wanted to be sure that Derek wanted him to go, was something he wasn't expecting, but in a good way.

**Derek:**

Four.

**Stiles:**

Cool, I will let her know then.

Derek didn’t know what to do or say and didn’t wanted to stop the texting, but he wasn’t good at this wooing thing, or any of that ‘get to know’ thing, actually. Usually, he just hit on people, slept with them and never saw the person again, but that’s not what he wanted anymore, he wanted to woo Stiles, get to know everything there is to know about the boy, wanted to make Stiles fall in love with him. Derek asked himself what the boy was feeling right now, so he closed his eyes and tried to feel the boy like the day of the full moon, but nothing happened. ” _It’s probably a full moon thing._ ” He thought disappointedly, after a couple of minutes Derek decided to send another text, he grabbed his phone again and started to type.

**Derek:**

You coming tomorrow with your mother?

**Stiles:**

Do you want me to? Mom said I’m not required to but you’re practically my Alpha, so I can go if you want. Speaking of which, when will it happen? The ceremony I mean.

He frowned, did Stiles thought that he was going to make him do things just because he’s the Alpha? Did the boy was helping for the same reason? Maybe what he felt at the full moon wasn’t accurate, maybe the boy didn’t like him after all, and the happiness he felt coming out of Stiles was just because his future Alpha was giving him attention. It's well known for members of the pack to feel some kind of happiness with the Alpha's praise. Derek fell on the bed feeling so confused, his stomach was in knots and he didn’t know what to think. He stared at the text feeling sick to his stomach, because that's definitely **not** what supposed to happen and Derek would not let Stiles think that, **ever**.

**Derek:**

It's okay, you don't need to. Saturday, didn't your mother told you? It's a required thing. Good night Stiles.

**Stiles:**

She did, I just forgot. Night Derek.

 

**########################**

 

Stiles was sitting on his bed looking at his feet with his cell in hand. ” _Idiot! Of course he wouldn’t want me there, why would he? It’s a dinner with a pack of werewolves, he doesn’t need a human teenager there._ ” He sighed laying down on the bed with his arms open, looking at the ceiling. " _At least I'm going to the game Friday."_ So, choosing not to be bothered by the dinner thing and focusing on the basketball game, he couldn’t wait for Friday to come. He put his phone on the nightstand and started to change into his sleeping clothes, tossing the ones he was wearing on the floor, then his phone buzzed again with another text. He ran to get his phone, hoping that Derek had changed his mind and wanted Stiles to go to dinner tomorrow, but when he picked up his phone, it was Malia.

**Malia:**

Hey, I miss you! Wanna see you tomorrow.

Although wasn't Derek, the text made him smile. Malia is so cute, and he did like her really, not like Derek though, but still. Maybe, if spent more time with her, would help him forget about the man, so he decided they should spend the next day together. At first, he started to type saying he would go to the Hale house tomorrow, but no way he would show up there after Derek said he didn't need to go to the dinner, and staying at her house, with Peter..." _Yeah,_ **_no_ ** _._ " He thought, getting into bed, below the blankets.

**Stiles:**

Me too beautiful. Come here tomorrow?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles loved helping his mother with her plants and herbs, especially because she didn't like anyone else messing with her plants. He always felt important with that and they got to spend time together, which is a plus. It was so hot that afternoon, the sun felt like it was burning on his pale skin, making it a little pink and he was sweating. But he didn't mind because he was with his mother, who is really quiet today. Stiles wondered why but then again so was he, although he was quiet because couldn't talk about Derek while dating Malia and since waking up he didn't stop thinking about Derek and the game Friday. Normally Stiles talked a lot with his mother, and she would laugh at his stories, he would even tell her about his make outs. With that thought, he remembered Malia was coming that day and he still hadn't told his mother.

”Hey mom, I forgot to tell you. Malia is coming over today, we’re gonna hang out here since the Hale house is going to have some guests and all. It's okay though, right?” He said a little anxious since his mother didn't approve of his relationship with Malia very much, even though he didn't really know why.

”You’re not going to the dinner?” She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. He looked at her confused and wondered thoughtfully. ” _What does she want with all of this? I don't get it._ ”

”No, I have nothing to add at the meeting, I’m just a human, what would I do there with a bunch of werewolves? Besides, I did ask if Derek want me to go, and he said no.” Stiles said that last part looking at the ground, feeling somewhat sad.

Claudia stopped looking at him then focused back at her garden, without a word, but looked like she wanted to say something, even got a little stiff beside him, but then the doorbell rang.

”Stiles, I don't want you with her locked in your bedroom, no, in fact, I don't want you in your bedroom with her at all.” His mother looked back at him with, an angry face? It looked like she was angry, but he wasn't sure, it was very confusing. Did his mother really didn't want Malia at her house? Why was his mom acting like that?

”Go open the door for the girl Stiles.” Claudia said harshly, motioning backward.

While walking through the house, he felt that guilty feeling again making him shrink slightly and hesitating at the door, but when he opened the door Malia launched herself at him, hugging tightly. He grinned, her hug warmed him and Stiles almost stopped feeling that guilt inside of him and got a little content. She buries her face in the crock of his neck, inhaling deeply and saying.

”Ugh, two days without you is too much, I don't ever want this to happen again!”

”Then it won't!” He said smiling fondly.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, sitting down in the middle of it, she sat beside him with her legs on his lap just like she usually did on Talia’s.

”What you wanna do?” He asked her.

”I’m doing it already, but you can put a movie that you like.” She said resting her head on his shoulder, he turned on the TV, kissing her forehead, and started looking for something to watch. It felt good even though it didn't feel right.

”Hello, Malia. How’re you sweety?” His mother entered the living room, stopping by the couch looking down at them.

”Hi Ms. Stilinski, I’m good, you?” Malia said happily but his mother was still with that unreadable expression, it looked like she was mad but at the same time not, very confusing.

”Been better sweety, are you hungry? I made mac’n’cheese.” Claudia was trying to smile, unsuccessfully, then her face changed into something... Guiltily?

”Thanks, but I ate before coming here.” Malia said and seemed that she didn't notice his mom behavior or didn't care. Claudia nodded and went upstairs. Malia watched her boyfriend's mother going away until she wasn't at her sight.

"What happened? She seems kind of angry and sad. It was... unsettling.” His girlfriend said looking at the stairs and then back at him.

”I don't know for sure, but I think it's my fault, although I didn't really do anything. It's not you either, don't worry.” It wasn't a lie because Stiles really didn't know, just that it was something with Derek and him. Wait, then occurred to him. ” _Does mom want me to date Derek? What is that? Doesn't make any sense, why would she want that so much?_ ”

”I know it's not me, I can tell. It's kind of... with herself I think because she smells really guilty of something.” She said, snuggling back into him.

The couple stayed like that for a while. Claudia went to the Hale house, leaving them alone in the house. When the movie Stiles picked was at the end, he started to get nervous, because Stiles was alone, in his house with his girlfriend who was kissing his neck and making him fairly horny, 'cause really, he was a teenager and his girlfriend was a hottie. Malia nipped his neck a little then moved to kiss him on the mouth, it was a fierce kiss, he gripped her hip and she straddled him, he let out a small moan into her mouth and she smiled into the kiss. Stiles was hard in his pants and she probably felt it, because she was rubbing into him.

He shifted them so he would be lying on top of her between her legs. Never leaving her mouth, she wrapped her legs on his back so he would fit between her legs better, his left hand traveled her side, her thigh until found her ass then he squeezed it and she gasped a little. Stiles left her mouth and started to kiss her neck and suck it till he let a bruise that faded quickly, Malia was digging her nails into the flesh of his back, leaving scratches that would last on him but not drawing blood. Stiles was so hard he couldn't think straight, he took off her shirt to kiss more of her skin and she let him, he kissed his way down her belly and moved his hand to her chest. Getting to her breast under her bra, he caressed her nipple until it got rigid and she moaned. Malia told him to take his shirt off and he obliged, taking his shirt and leaning to kiss her mouth again, he felt her hand sliding his chest and down, getting to his fly, she opened it and gripped his dick over his briefs making him groan.

Then his phone rang loudly, startling them and making Stiles think clearly. His heart started pounding, his stomach was turning and he felt like running away.

”Are you gonna get that or what?” Malia asked.

”Sorry, yeah.” He got up and picked his phone to answer.

”Hey mom, what's up?” Stiles answered the phone, feeling guilty like hell because the first thing he thought when the phone rang was Derek. What was he doing with Malia? Was this wrong? Being with her, wanting Derek, even though nothing will happen between him and the man? " _I should at least slow things down with her before I do something I will regret, or worst she regrets._ "

”No mom, Jesus… I’m not… Fine, bye.” He said into the phone. ”Sorry about that.” He apologised to Malia, knowing she had listened what his mother said, but she ignored.

”Why are you feeling guilty?” His girlfriend asked and she looked afraid.

”I just… we were about to... and I… think I’m not ready.” Stiles was with his head down, feeling like throwing up. ” _Why is this happening to me? Fuck!_ ” He was so confused, he wanted to lose his virginity for a long time and yet when he had an opportunity he blew it.

She put her shirt back on and sat straight. ”Ooh, okay, are you a virgin too?” Malia asked surprised.

Sitting beside her again and looking into her eyes with one hand on her thigh, he said. ”Yes I am, and if we’re doing it, I want to do it right, sorry I almost ruined it for us.” He said and she beamed at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

”I love you.” She said by his ear.

He froze, gulping with wide eyes. What was he going to say? He liked her, but love? His heart was all over the place and he knew she was going to smell his panic, and would be piss or sad and, damn it, he didn't want any of that, but instead, she said.

”It's okay, I know you don't love me back yet, you don't have to say it before you’re ready.” She pulled back a little and was smiling fondly at him like everything was right in the world.

He loosened up and gave her a chaste kiss, cupping her cheek. ”God, what I did to deserve you? Something really right, that's for sure.” She giggled and he kissed her again, slow and long, then pulled her into his chest and they laid on the couch to cuddling watching another movie.

 

**########################**

 

Derek was sitting in the armchair in his living room, entertaining his guests whilst Claudia made dinner. Friedrich was actually a nice man, he had adopted his daughter, Raina, when she was a baby after he found her at his front door, and now with fifteen she wanted to know who her biological parents were because she was the only human in her family and they didn't want to risk turning her just yet, without her knowing what was like to be a normal human. The girl was very excited to know who her parents were but not for the reason that normally drives teenagers to want that, she really wanted to be a werewolf and her dad, Friedrich wouldn't bite otherwise. Derek then suggested that she spent some time with his pack since it had a lot of humans and her biological parents haven't responded yet. Friedrich thought that was a very good idea and decided to extend their stay in Beacon Hills a little.

After a while, Claudia appeared at the living room door, saying the dinner was ready. At the dinner with Derek and the Bengel's pack was only Talia, Isaac, Deaton and Claudia. They talked more about Friedrich’s kids and a bit about the difference in their culture, such as where Friedrich lives they always trained their future Alpha since the age of ten, which Derek thought was too early but didn't say anything since everybody was getting along just fine and there was no Alpha rivalry. Then halfway into the dinner, Derek started to feel uneasy, his insides were bubbling and he was getting angry at nothing. Stiles' face came into his head and he couldn't think very well.

”Are you okay son?” His mother asked with a confused face, obviously, because everything was fine and he didn't have any motive to feel this way.

”I don't know. Something is wrong but I don't know what it is.” Derek had a hand on his stomach clutching it, unsettling at his seat. Claudia looked at him nervously like she knew what was going on.

”Excuse me.” She said rushing out of the table and picking up her phone.

Claudia's behavior was strange, and Derek decided to hear her conversation so he focused on her voice. She wasn't far, so he could hear clearly and as the phone rang he began to calm himself down almost immediately. " _What's happening to me?_ " He thought confused and feeling calm now after Stiles picked up the phone, then he heard them talking.

Claudia: ”Stiles, are you in the bedroom with Malia?”

Stiles: ”No mom, Jesus”

Claudia: ”Do **not** lie to me!”

Stiles: ”I’m not.”

Claudia: ”Think before you do something, I **beg** of you.”

Stiles: ”Fine, bye.”

Derek was stunned. After what he felt and hearing that phone call, it was obvious that Claudia knew about them, and she even knew more than him, apparently, because he didn't know that what he was feeling was because of Stiles, and judging by the way she left in a hurry to call her son, she knew what was happening. ” _I have to read those archives soon!_ ” Quickly she was back at the table.

”I’m sorry about that.” Claudia said to all of them.

The hours passed and the Bengel’s pack was saying their goodbyes, Derek told Raina that he was going to call and let her know when she could go to his house again. They waved goodbye at the Bengel's pack and closed the door.

With the door closed, Talia grabbed both her son and her best friend’s arms, glaring at them. ”Okay both of you, let's talk about what happened at the table, I’m not stupid nor am I deaf.”

The three went to the office, Derek closed the door and sat in the armchair with his head hanging low. Talia was already sitting in her desk chair and Claudia in front of her.

”I take it for what I saw and heard, that this is about Derek and Stiles?” Talia asked looking at her friend with a frown. None of them said anything, she shifted her glance from Derek to Claudia back and forth analyzing them, then got up to her feet with her hands flat on the table and stared at her friend flashing her red eyes at her with anger. ”You lied to me, Claudia!”

”And how would I do that?” Claudia said irritated.

”Oh don't give me that crap! We both know how powerful you are!” His mother was yelling.

”Did I ever used my powers on you, Talia?” Her friend said also yelling. ”I did not lie to you! I didn't know at the time! And when I got another vision, Derek was out to college and wasn't talking to my son anymore! And I didn't want you pushing them together without them being ready!”

Talia looked outraged but sighed sitting back in her chair scratching her forehead. ”Well, I guess we’re both wrong then because you didn't say anything and now Stiles is dating Malia.” She sighed deeply. ”God, Claudia, she’s **Peter’s** daughter.”

”I know, I know.” Claudia said with her hands on her face. ”But they’re True mates, Talia, and before you say something, I just found out at the dinner when Derek wasn't feeling well.”

Derek raised his head at that. ”What that means?” He finally said something.

”It means that you’re not just a perfect match, you are soulmates as well.” His mother answered looking at him radiating. ”You have to tell him, Derek.”

”No! No way. I’m doing this my way, mother! And believe me, I have no intention of letting him go.” Derek said and even he was surprised by what he said.

”Does Malia have a mate?” Talia asked her friend.

”I don't know, I might be able to force a vision, but I will need something of hers, and I have to go home to do it, so if you can grab me something, I can maybe tell you tomorrow.” Claudia said getting up to her feet, and Talia followed her.

He sat there in his mother office, thinking about what just happened. If Stiles was his soulmate, maybe Derek was right before and the boy did like him, and if he didn't, Derek might be able to win Stiles over. He didn’t even notice that he was still there for over half an hour until his mother got back to the office and started to speak with him.

”Honey? Are you okay? Can we talk?” He looked up at her and nodded. ”I know that’s a lot and you don’t fully understand what it means to have a true mate, but it’s because you didn’t read the archives, maybe if you have, you would have known even before Claudia. Please, honey, I cannot tell you everything, it has too many specifics, you have to read all of it.” She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

”I will, I was going already, mom. Saturday when I have all day.” He said, and she hugged him kissing his forehead, then she left.

Derek watched his mother leave without knowing what to do because he needed to see Stiles so bad, needed to smell the boy's scent, feel the skin of his mate under his hands, and this was making him restless. Now more than ever Derek wanted Friday to come so he could be close to Stiles, but tomorrow was Thursday yet, and Derek wasn't sure if he could wait until there. " _Maybe I could go to his house now._ " He thought, just a little close, just to smell him a little, Derek didn't see the boy for days, and he had yet another day to come. ” _Yes, I can go there, just a little bit._ ”

Decided, he got up from the armchair, rushed to his car and in a few seconds, was inside the Camaro. Derek was driving so fast that the trees were passing through like a blur, in no time he was arriving by Stiles’ house, parking a couple of blocks away and surreptitiously walked till he got to the boy’s window. Malia had already been gone, thankfully, but Stiles wasn’t in his bedroom, so Derek closed his eyes concentrating, to find the boy whereabouts in the house. He was surprised when he felt the boy's emotions inside him again. Stiles was feeling rather confused, his heart was erratic and he was fidgety, Derek could feel the confusion directed partly at himself and partly at Malia. Derek didn’t like that Malia had that effect on Stiles, and that made him feel jealous and snarl. Derek inhaled deeply, the boy’s scent filled his lungs, it was intoxicating, and he could keep savoring it all day. There was nothing that he could compare to Stiles’ scent, it was unique.

Derek stood by the boy’s windows for a few more minutes, with his eyes closed leaning against the wall, just listening to Stiles heartbeat and smelling the scent, which was emanating from the bedroom soothing him. He heard Stiles footsteps against the stairs and opened his eyes, alerted. Stiles entered the bedroom and Derek hid himself a little more but didn't go away.

It was getting late and Stiles was getting ready for bed, he could hear the boy pulling out his clothes to change into sleeping ones and Derek started imagining the boy doing it and getting naked in front of him. He couldn't help himself and took a peek inside the bedroom carefully. The boy was in only his underwear, in front of the dresser with a drawer open, looking into it. Derek’s eyes traveled his boy’s body, from the neck, down Stiles’ back till found his ass, perfectly round. He licked his lips as his eyes flashed blue with want and his dick was hardening in his pants, then he saw scratch marks on Stiles pale and smooth skin, a little above his ass. Knowing it had been Malia who left those marks there, he growled a little too loud, making Stiles look at the window. He had to hide fast, his heart raced in panic, and he cursed himself because Stiles was approaching the window and he had to climb the roof fast so the boy wouldn't see him. After a while hidden, he decided that that was a very bad idea and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I little more of Stalia here but, fear not, Sterek is coming. :D


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about basketball so if there's wrongs things, pretend that in this universe is different.  
> Also, Beacon Hills doesn't really exist so in my fic is close to L.A.. :D
> 
> That said, I hope you like it and let me know! :*

On Tuesday, Stiles was going out with Scott, Allison and Malia. Allison was back from France, and he missed her, not that he will admit it but he did, in fact, he was even missing Lydia the bossy and scary strawberry blonde who ignored him for years till Allison started dating his best friend. Scott had picked up Allison when she landed, and Stiles was going to get Malia so Allison could get to know her, the four of them were going to meet at the mall to lunch together.

He climbed into the jeep and drove to Malia’s house. As he waited inside the Jeep -a little nervously- for his girlfriend, Stiles glanced in the direction of Derek’s house a few times, with a thumb in his mouth, biting the skin on the corner. He didn’t even know why he was doing that, 'cause Derek wasn’t even at home that hour. Malia tapped the Jeep's window taking him out of his thoughts, he said 'hi' to her and kissed her as she sat by his side in the Jeep and they parted to the mall.

At the mall, they decided to eat Japanese food. Malia and Allison liked each other instantly and were talking about things in common at the table. In the meantime Stiles was looking at Scott and Allison, seeing the couple all over each other like they had just fallen in love yesterday. Their chairs were glued up together, hands intertwined on Allison’s lap and Scott was looking at Allison with those big puppy eyes and dreamy smile. Stiles didn't think that it was possible for Scott to be even more in love with Allison but apparently after Scott discovered she was his mate, he was head over heels for her. It was nauseating, and **of course** , Allison was as much thrilled to be Scott's mate as his best friend was. ” _How is that even possible?_ ” But Stiles wasn't jealousy no, why would he be? He had a beautiful, nice and intelligent girlfriend who loved him and yeah, he didn't love her back, but it's okay though, right? He will love her someday, right? So why was he looking at Scott and Allison thinking about Derek? It wasn't like he loved Derek, no, but the idea of Derek loving him, yeah Stiles liked that idea very much, thank you. Stiles was daydreaming about Derek, the game on the next day and how much he wanted to kiss the man, how good was going to be when he finally kissed Derek and then.

”Stiles!” Scott yelled.

”What? What happened?” He answered startled, trying to remember what the hell he was supposed to be doing and with whom because Stiles was so far gone in the daydream that he didn't even remember.

”We're talking about going bowling, what do you think?” His friend asked, and he noticed all three eyes looking at him.

”Yeah sure, why not, let's watch Stiles try and fail miserably playing bowling, he doesn't mind. At least this time Jackson won't be there to insult me all the time and I bet my werewolf girlfriend can beat the shit out of you.” Yeah, Stiles was talking nonsense trying to make them forget about his daydream. Fortunately, Malia giggled, and he kissed her.

Stiles kept letting the ball into the gutter all the time and even fell on his ass, trying to throw a ball that was too heavy. But despite all of his failings, bowling was actually nice this time. If Stiles wasn't so bad at bowling, Malia would have kicked their ass. Malia even tried to teach him, but Stiles just didn’t have the coordination for bowling. Apparently, Peter took her to bowling all the time. Stiles also discovered that Peter was actually an amazing father apart from locking his daughter in the house and not letting her go to school or make friends outside the pack. Malia loved her dad very much Peter was like a friend to her, kind of the relationship Stiles had with his mother. That made him see Peter in a whole different way, even wanted to know Peter better, the guy had lost his wife, unborn child, and a sister -Isaac and Erica's mother-, that must change a person.

”Don't you wanna go to school?” Allison asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

”I don't mind, my dad is very lonely, we spend a lot of time together,” Malia answered shrugging.

”That's nice of you! I can't imagine spending that much time with _my_ dad though.” Allison laughed.

”We should go to the firing range sometime.“ Malia said to Allison excited.

The two girls attended some class that Beacon Hills have, to become a SID agent. It takes 2-3 years before you have to take the specialized class in college if you wanna be an agent, but you just need this class if you want to be a low-rank operative.

”We should, definitely!” Allison responded also excited then her smile died, and she lowered her head. ”I don't think your dad will let you go with me though. My aunt...hm… is Kate… Kate Argent.”

Peter had almost killed Kate when he found out she was the one who set his family on fire, but Talia used her Alpha powers on him, letting the police take Kate into custody till the trial. But everybody knew that Peter, didn't want to let Kate alive and it was difficult to restrain him until they finally locked her up.

”So? It's not your fault that your aunt was unhinged! ...Sorry.” Malia said. ”I can talk with aunt Talia.”

The girls made plans to go to the firing range the next week, and he was very happy for his girlfriend, Allison is great, and Malia really needed some friends outside their pack. Maybe she could even befriend Lydia, who knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, Stiles was on his computer, just passing some time 'cause he had nothing to do really. The day had been great in so many ways, and later on, Stiles even managed to stop thinking and imagining Derek while he was with Malia. Stiles was looking into some stuff on youtube when he heard a noise on his window, knowing it was Scott, he moved his chair around to look at his friend direction. Scott appeared at his window and climbed in.

”Hey Scotty, what's up?”

”Dude, you were so quiet today, with the girls, something happened?”

Stiles was just waiting to be alone with Scott to talk about all of this, so he quickly responded. ”I’m just anxious. Yesterday Malia told me she loves me.” He said. ”Right after we almost had sex. Mom cockblocked me, but it's for the best I guess.”

”You almost had sex, and you think it’s for the best? What?” His friend asked bewildered.

”Yeah, I think so. I don't know Scott I’m going crazy or something! I can't stop thinking about Derek!” He said feeling like a crazy person.

”Maybe you're gay!”

Stiles looked at Scott with a halt, frowning. ”Did you missed the part that I almost had sex with a **girl**? And to do that I had to, I don't know, get hard?!” He said annoyed, not that he would mind being gay, but he was obviously not.

”Oh, right, yeah.” Scott said with a dumb face. ”What did you say when she told you she loves you?”

”Nothing, I panicked, and she said it was okay that I didn't love her yet.”

”That’s nice of her.” Scott said with a smirk then Stiles threw a pencil at him.

”What about you and Isaac?”

“Isaac said that he got some answers from Talia but wants to tell me in person.” His bestie said thoughtfully.

Stiles watched as Scott was clutching his own hands while talking about Isaac and it seemed like his friend was reluctant about the answers he’ll get, but Stiles was very curious to know what Talia had told Isaac and what all that mate thing meant, especially what having two mates meant. They did know Isaac wanted to share but will Allison accept that? Stiles couldn't imagine she will he **definitely** wouldn't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Scott left, his traitorous mind went back to Derek and Stiles got anxious with anticipation all night, tossing and turning on his bed unable to sleep, thinking about their night out Friday. He woke up really tired and sleepy, and all morning he was jittery, because it was the day he would go out with Derek. " _Okay, not just Derek but a guy can dream._ " And if Stiles had slept enough, he might even have dreamed. Stiles was determined to read the man like a hawk he won't let pass anything by him. Things with Malia were getting really serious, and if Stiles was sure he had a chance with Derek, remotely even, he would have to break up with Malia, because although Stiles liked the girl, he liked Derek better and it wasn't fair to Malia, but if the man didn't like him at all then he would move on once and for all, he hoped.

The morning and afternoon were awful, his stomach kept lurching, heart in an erratic rhythm, and he was fidgeting like crazy. Stiles kept trying to distract himself with games and random researches on the internet, but in the middle of it, he would find himself spacing out and the hours were passing so damn slow to him. Derek would pick him up at 5 PM-ish and still had two hours left, but Stiles decided to get ready.

He took a long hot shower to relax a bit, then got back to his room and stopped at his dresser, rummaging at his drawers. He stayed there several minutes and didn't know what to wear, so he decided to look on the internet what people wear to that kind of things since he never gone to one of those games and didn't want to get overdressed. He saw a few youtube videos of some games and kept looking into the crowd to see what people were wearing, not that Stiles hadn't seen games on television and sorts, but obviously never looking into the crowd. ” _Normal clothes then, okay._ ” Getting back to his drawers, not very satisfied with his research, Stiles looked more into his clothes, he really wanted to look good, 'cause although Stiles knows he's good looking and all that, he's a seven, eight maybe and ooh Derek, Derek's **definitely** a ten! With all those muscles and beautiful pale green eyes, and those legs and ass always in tight pants, showing everything, and... Here we go spacing out again. " _Focus Stiles! Jesus._ " He then decided to put on a purple V-neck and a yellow hoodie -to match the Lakers- and dark jeans. The shirt fitted him perfectly on his shoulders and arms, wasn't too baggy like usually, he stood in front of the mirror feeling pretty good about it.

When he finished getting ready, still had over half an hour till Derek arrived, it was still summer and he didn't actually dressed up the hoodie but dragged with him. Stiles climbed down the stairs and sat in the living room beside his mother, she was doing some bills and stuff but smiled at him.

”You look beautiful, sweetie. Did you already got a personal object for tomorrow?”

”Thanks, I’m matching the Lakers.” He said grinning. ”Hm, Not yet, I don't know what it should be, help me?”

”Sure, come on! When you get here, I’ll be sleeping already.” She got up, and they went to his room.

They rummaged around his bedroom, into the nightstands, desk, bookshelf, but he didn't find anything he could bring to the ceremony. Then His mother picked up a ring that Stiles kept in a little box on his nightstand. Stiles had already looked there but didn’t think about it. He liked that ring, his mom gave to him when he was little, and he kept even after the ring could no longer fit his finger.

”What you think about this? It doesn't fit you anymore, right? I gave you this when you were eight. I know you like it but, it has to be something very personal.” Claudia said.

”Hmm, it's **for** Derek right, well not for him but, for his ceremony.” Stiles thought about it for a minute. He had good memories of the ring and smiled with himself, remembering years ago when he first got the ring. It was Christmas and back then, Derek always indulged him anytime Stiles wanted his attention, even though the man was a teenager and he was a little kid. So when Stiles opened his present he ran to show Derek the ring, and the then-teenager sat on the floor with him, held the then-little boy in his arms and helped him put on the ring, telling Stiles it was beautiful. After that Stiles only took the ring off because didn't fit him anymore, so he kept it. ”Okay, can be that.”

She grabbed the ring and said. ”Remember sweetheart I will wake you up in the middle of the night, so when you get home just go to sleep, okay?”

”You tell my insomnia that, 'cause I do not deprive myself of my beauty sleep on purpose, believe me. I would rather sleep thank you very much.”

The doorbell rang 5 pm sharp, Stiles' heart jumped, and was pounding in his chest so much it almost hurt, ” _This is it, today is the day I'll discover if Derek really likes me._ ” feeling excited and terrified at the same time, Stiles opened the door hoping to God that his heart was not as much loudly as he thought. He glanced at Derek, who was wearing a tight gray shirt, displaying his arms muscles and hugging his pecs perfectly, and Stiles was looking at every piece of it.

Stiles' mother came to the door before he could release too much arousal that Derek could smell it, hopefully. It was one thing Derek knowing he liked the man and another thing entirely Derek smelling his arousal, that really should **not** be happening, at all.

”Hi Derek, everything ready for tomorrow?” Said Claudia, touching her son’s arm, thankfully getting him out of his reverie and making him taking his eyes off Derek’s muscles. His eyes traveled Derek's body to his face, and he frowned when saw the man's expression. It looked a little pained and restrained as if Derek was holding back something his body was even a little stiff.

”Yes, everyone already knows and hopefully are prepared.” Derek said to Claudia, then turned around to leave, saying. ”Let's go.” Without even looking at Stiles, who waved at his mother and left behind Derek.

As they walked to Derek's Camaro, his mother called the man back. ”Wait, Derek! Tell Talia that I manage that vision and the answer is yes, but I didn't get any specifics.” Derek nodded, and his expression softened.

Stiles wondered what was that about, a vision of what? He climbed into the passenger seat happy that they would pick up the girls, and he could sit beside Derek, Laura would be there for sure otherwise. He watched as the man loosened himself a little, and with that Stiles allowed the curiosity taken the best of him.

"Hey, what was that about a vision? What vision?" He asked, but Derek tensed again, clutching at the steering wheel.

"It's an Alpha thing." Derek said nervously. Clearly, the man did not want talk about it, it seemed something serious, and Stiles didn't want push Derek away, so he dropped it and changed the subject.

”I’m excited I've never went to a basketball game, actually, I've never went to any game apart from those at school and sorts. Did you ever go to any?” If Stiles expected to know Derek’s feelings by the end of that day he had to talk a lot with the man and pay attention to every detail.

”A few times, with my dad.” Derek said looking sad, eyes never leaving the road.

He sighed, leaning his head back onto the car seat. ”Sorry.”

”Not your fault.” Derek said, looking at him with a smile from the corner of his mouth, then to the road again.

”So, what team are you rooting for, today? I like the Lakers better, obviously, hence the outfit.” He said grinning.

”You’re such a dork.” Derek said amused shaking his head. ”I don’t care really.”

”Well, then you’re gonna cheer for the Lakers with me!" He paused. "Although, which one Laura prefer? Do you even know? Maybe you should cheer along with her, she kind of scares me a little!” He said sniggering.

”Yes, Laura can be scary sometimes, she likes the Celtics.” Derek answered sending a glance to Stiles, smirking.

The two talked a little bit more about the game and teams, Stiles felt comfortable, just them talking and the man giving him all the attention he wanted -at the moment-, it was like they were never apart for those long seven years. The conversation was easy, although his heart never stopped jumping every time Derek looked at him or laughed with him. Too soon the Camaro was stopping at the girl's apartment, the two girls were climbing in, and of course Laura had to take Stiles out of his place. It was a two-hour drive to the Staple Center so Stiles didn't get too much fidgety.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Getting at the Staple Center, Stiles didn’t know how Derek did it but the seats the man bought wasn't the ones Stiles found for them, they were much better. Derek was leading them to the second row of the middle section, and Stiles was stunned thinking how on earth Derek manage to buy those seats less than a week from the playoffs. The four of them sat in the middle of the row Stiles sat first then Derek beside him, Braeden and Laura.

”How the hell did you get those seats? Because that’s definitely not the ones I told you I found, this must have cost a fortune, not to mention that it wasn't even for sale anymore! How did you do it?” He said astonished, looking around the row and the stadium excited while holding Derek’s arm without even noticing. Looking back at Derek to seek a response, he saw the man looking at where his hand was wrapped around Derek’s arm. His heart raced, and Stiles began pulling his hand off, but the man seized his hand and let them where they were. The action made his heart pound in his chest so much that his breathing was heavy and he gulped audibly. God, he was so nervous, there was no way Derek didn't know how Stiles felt right then and Stiles wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

”I…” Derek trailed off, still looking at Stiles’ hand, then lifting up his head to look at Stiles in the eye. ”Peter has an associate, he got it for me, I just paid.” The man was blushing, but Stiles didn’t know if it was because of the sudden PDA they were having or because it was Peter who got the tickets. ” _That definitely is a reason to think he likes me, right?_ ” He thought, looking into the man’s green eyes, he couldn't look away.

Stiles wanted to kiss Derek so much it almost hurt being this close. He didn’t know what he should do right then, should he keep talking? Should he take his hand off? Should he just enjoy that hand, that arm and the eye contact? But before he could decide, Braeden nudged Derek with her elbow and began talking to the man, who took off the hand out of Stiles’ hand and looked at her to listen. Stiles didn’t have any choice but take his hand off and watch the game, feeling a bit disappointed.

”You know Derek I wanted to come watch the Celtics play for so long! I love it, thank you!” Braeden said beaming.

”I’m glad you liked it, we should do more things together, both of you!” Derek said looking at Laura and Braeden.

”You’re going softy little bro.” Laura said leaning to pat her brother on the shoulder. ”Stiles, are you a Celtics fan too?”

”Didn’t you see my clothes? Hello, purple and yellow? Lakers all the way! They’re gonna kick some ass today!” He said smugly, the Lakers were on a winning streak that year.

”The Celtics have won almost every game till now, they have won the last four in a row, and the odds are they will win today as well!” She said scowling.

”The Lakers haven’t lost one yet this entire season, so I think you should watch more basketball to know better.” Stiles said, and now Laura looked **really** pissed.

”Well, Stiles there’s a first time for everything, you’ll see, wanna bet?” She said stretching her hand, and he really should stop pissing her off right now.

”There is but not today Laura, 100 bucks you’re gonna lose and the Lakers will win. I’m gonna get outta here with your money, easy peasy.” He said instead because he had no self-preservation whatsoever.

Braeden and Derek were laughing, which made Laura even more pissed, she looked like she was gonna jump his throat or something. Stiles leaned into Derek’s personal space and whispered in the man’s ears.

”Thank God she’s not a werewolf, I would be dead right now! Can you imagine that temper with werewolf abilities?” He chuckled.

Derek shook his head sniggering, then turning his head to face Stiles he said. ”You have no idea.”

Derek’s face was so close that if Stiles breathed a little deeper, they would touch. And damn it, Stiles’ heart was all over the place again with the proximity, he felt like a little girl. " _Well, ready or not, Derek definitely knows I like him after today_.” He thought with a little sigh, the crowd was cheering, and the two of them unlinked their eyes to watch the game once more.

The game was very exciting, everybody was screaming the player's names, at the final quarter, the Lakers were leading by two points only, so the Celtics could totally win over. Stiles was biting his nail like crazy and shaking his legs up and down. Then Gordon Hayward scored three points changing the status. Laura was screaming so hard he thought she was gonna faint. Kyrie Irving made a foul and Corey Brewer missed one of the shots, tying the game for the Lakers. The Celtics’ coach asked for a break, Stiles' legs were shaking so much that Derek grabbed his hand to calm him down, he didn’t look at Derek because he knew that if he did, would distract him from the game. So instead, Stiles took a deep breath tightening his hand on Derek’s, and it felt so right to have the man's hand like that. He didn't want to let go of Derek's warm hands and apparently, the man didn't want that either because they kept their hands together the rest of the game.

The break had finished and the game continued, in the last few seconds of the game, Caldwell-Pope made the winning shot for the Lakers. Stiles was so excited when everybody -who was rooting for the Lakers- got up to cheer the winning shot that he hugged Derek who was standing by his side, grinning. He didn’t care if he was overstepping with that, because he was hugging Derek, and the man was hugging him back, tightly. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, and Derek was gripping his waist and back, Stiles felt so happy.

Then he felt the man inhaling on his neck saying. “You smell so good.” Derek’s voice was deep and alluring, penetrating Stiles’ ears, going through all of his body, and the hot breath of Derek’s mouth touched his skin making him shudder all over. " _Oh God._ " Stiles Felt his pants getting tighter. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, pushing himself slowly from Derek because hello, the man was going to feel his hardening cock and smell the arousal coming from him and that’s not okay. " _For now at least, because yeah, Derek_ **_definitely_ ** _likes me._ " And Stiles wanted Derek, badly, so he would have to break up with Malia and then he could make Derek fall for him.

”Told you!” Stiles said to Laura with a big smug. ”That's the easiest money I made. We have to do this more often Laura!”

”You think you’re so funny Stilinski.” Laura said.

”I kinda am, actually. Everybody thinks so, that's one of my charms.”

”Okay, that's enough. Get in.” Derek said, seeing his sister getting really pissed now.

Again she didn't let Stiles go in the front seat with Derek. It's okay though nothing could ruin his day, he was too happy.

**########################**

Derek was feeling so tired, but the day had been so good, he got to spend some time with his pack members, talked for a while with Braeden and noticed they get along very well, which was very important not only for the ceremony but for the rest of his Alpha life as well. He then discovered that he wasn't so subtle as he thought, about Stiles. Laura had asked him what was that hug all about, Derek just said that Stiles hugged him because of the game and as the Alpha, it was his duty to make all of them happy. She really didn't buy it but didn't argue with him, probably because they all had to sleep for the ceremony in a few hours and although Laura was stronger than most humans -living with so many werewolves did wonders- she did not have werewolf stamina. Derek, however, didn’t sleep at all, just couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. Malia will have to understand it wasn't really their fault Stiles and Derek are soulmates, he smiled at that, lying on his bed. " _It’s okay she will find her mate sometime soon hopefully. It’s not like Stiles is her mate too. Yes, after the ceremony I'll talk to her._ ” He decided.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The pack gathered at 4 AM sharp, around the Nemeton for the Alpha’s ceremony. The Emissary(Deaton) would perform the ritual allowing Talia to pass on her powers for her son.

 

 ****** The ritual is very ancient, has to be performed before Dawn, using the symbolism of the setting Moon and the rising Sun to mark the end of the previous Alpha’s leadership and the rise of the new Alpha. It was written thousa nds of years ago and is only used on born betas with potential for leadership. Those betas -like Derek- are born with a tattoo that shows they are the chosen one for next in line of his pack, even if not a son of the present Alpha of said pack. Bitten wolves cannot receive nor steal an Alph a’s powers, can only become an Alpha for his true leadership instincts, becoming a true Alpha. When an Alpha dies before he can pass on his powers to his successor, the power goes automatically to the beta with the tattoo and no one else. ******

 

Derek watched as his pack adjusted themselves around the Nemeton, making a circle. He was standing close to the Nemeton in the middle of the circle, facing his mother while Deaton was closer to the tree. The three of them were bare feet so they could feel the Nemeton’s power throughout the ceremony. He looked around and saw that everybody was so willing to participate and embrace him as their Alpha, each one carrying their personal belongs in hand waiting for Deaton’s instructions.

His eyes lingered a few seconds on Stiles, who held his gaze back with a shy smile. Derek heard Deaton’s voice telling the pack to bury their personal objects, and looked back at his emissary. Derek was contemplating the tree behind Deaton, the tree was unbelievable tall and large, with big green leaves, it was beautiful. Derek felt the power emanating from the tree touching his bare feet the minute his pack finished burying their objects and then Deaton started the enchantment.

“In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power” Deaton chanted with eyes closed and both hands flat with a silver dagger on it. ”From the Moon, this power came.” Getting the dagger with one hand, Deaton asked for both Derek and Talia’s hand and then aligned Talia and Derek’s hands letting the dagger’s blade cut the palm of their hands in one go, leaving a deep cut open. With the enchantment, their hands didn’t heal, letting the blood pours on the ground by the Nemeton.

Deaton continued, ”Take this power through the night into a new Dawn” Then motioning to Derek say his part, Deaton put his hands on both Talia and Derek's shoulder, chanting “Through Nemeton, I call upon my Ancestors and Spirits, send the words from all across the land.”

“I become what you are by your will and mine, with the acceptance of the pack.” Derek said, feeling the rush of power the Nemeton was releasing.

Talia got on her knees submitting to her son, after her, all pack members do the same and Derek can feel their acceptance towards him deep within him. ”I am what you are becoming, you will be what I am.” Talia said her part and held her son’s cut hand with hers also cut. A bright white light shined from their joined hands while she continued. ”What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine.”

Derek felt an energy passing through her hands into him, it passed from his hand, into his arm, going through all of his body, a wave of power making him tremble but he said the last remaining words of the ritual. "My pack is my life and my strength."

Then finally, while the red of her eyes faded into blue Derek’s eyes bled bright red, and he fell on the ground howling so loud that the ground shook below them all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the ceremony, the pack gathered at the Hale house to an early breakfast. Derek was feeling drunk with power everything was heightened. He could hear, see and smell things miles away. From the table with his pack Derek could see the sun appearing far away, bright orange and yellow lights coming from the horizon past the trees, something amazing and beautiful, he wasn’t accustomed seeing the sun at this far. It will take some time to settle the power, till he can control and get used to it, but Derek was feeling good about all of it. The power felt amazing, his skin was tingling all over, and his wolf wanted to be closer to his pack, scent them, touch them until they all smelled like their Alpha, and Derek could feel that his pack wanted that as well. Since his father died, his mother didn’t let the pack be too close to her like before the fire, even her children. Derek missed the closeness, so being Alpha, he will change that.

Although Derek was listening to so many things, the fast heartbeat of Stiles was louder in his ears, and he kept sending reciprocated glances to Stiles without even noticing. He was trying so hard not to look at the boy, because Malia was watching him, angrily, like she knew what Derek wanted. And **ooh** how he wanted Stiles right then, it was insane. Fortunately, with his increased powers Derek could cloak the arousal, want and need that was coming off of him even more easily. But Malia could still see his face, and Derek really couldn't hide the smiles he was giving Stiles every time their eyes met, because yes Stiles wanted him as well, and Derek was feeling the boy’s emotions within him, even better than before. Stiles was determined to be with him, and there was nothing Derek wanted more at that moment.

After the ritual the pack became a little needy for their Alpha, someone was always touching him, while talking to him at the table and he would touch them back and feel each one happy with their Alpha reciprocated touch. Derek decided they should spend some time together in the den, maybe sleep cuddling since they got up so early and everybody was a little sleepy, some more than a little, he included.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While everybody was adjusting themselves at the den, Malia grabbed Stiles by the arm, leading the boy upstairs and saying she wanted to tell him something. His baby cousin was very excited, which made Derek feel something turn in his stomach a little, even more so when he felt Stiles feel just about the same, making him feel double the uneasy feeling. He walked a little closer to the stairs, not that he needed that to hear but it was like a pull that he couldn't resist, but stopped there and tilted his ears to listen. His mother looked at him suspiciously, but Derek didn’t care, this was his mate.

Malia said, voice excited. ”I have to tell you something amazing.”

Stiles answered, voice a little uncertain. ”Okay”

”You’re my mate!” His baby cousin said, but her voice was low as if she didn’t want anyone to hear just yet.

Immediately his stomach drop and his beta form started to surface wanting to rip his flesh to get out, body shaking all over. Derek was bracing himself trying to control it, but the feelings were overwhelming him because Stiles was trembling and feeling sick to his stomach and he could not sort out his feelings from the boy’s. He heard Stiles’ shaking voice saying.

“What?”

”Isn’t that amazing? I’m so happy!” Malia said still unbelievable excited.

Derek just couldn’t figure out why Malia wasn't noticing that was wrong and that Stiles wasn’t okay with that. Where were her instincts? What was happening? He heard Stiles’ legs fault, and the boy almost fell to the ground before she caught him.

”Are you okay Stiles?” Malia said truly concerned as she stopped her boyfriend from falling.

”Yes, sorry, I was just... surprised, that’s all...Mates huh, cool. I’m just…" The boy was taking a deep breath, seemly to staid himself. "Yeah, that’s great, beautiful.”

As Derek tried to breathe and stop the shift, he felt the boy calming down a little. Stiles was confused and surprised, but yet was trying to be okay with what he had heard. That was too much for Derek, and he stormed out from the den, into the kitchen and back door, leaving the house beta shifted. He ran so fast, they barely saw him past them. Derek ran and ran till he no longer could hear or feel the boy, and he kept running because if he stopped, he would fall apart.

 

**########################**

 

Stiles was hugging Malia tightly, breathing deeply to calm his heart down. ” _Oh God, what was I about to do? Break up with my mate to be with someone else. This is crazy._ ” Stiles didn’t understand why he didn’t feel as strongly for Malia as he felt for Derek, it didn’t make any sense. But his mother said a wolf knows when they find their mate. Malia had to be right about that, right? He guessed he should be happy, because if what little he knew about mates was true, he and Malia would be together forever, like an early marriage that you couldn’t get a divorce. After a few moments hugging her Stiles looked at his girlfriend, Malia had a bright smile as if she was so happy that nothing could ruin her moment with him. Stiles could not resist and smiled back, leaning to kiss her on the mouth, but he stopped seeing Talia coming from the kitchen, panting, it looked like the former Alpha was running. And his mother came from behind them.

”Did you caught him, Talia?” Claudia said coming from the den’s door, towards Talia.

”No! He is drowning in power, and I’m still weak from the ritual, and even if I wasn’t he’s the Alpha now I would not be able to catch him! You fucking know that!” Talia said almost screaming. Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, Talia never swears, she must be really pissed off.

”Calm down Talia, it's going to be okay!” His mother said in a soothing voice. It was so damn confusing, what the hell was going on? They seemed to be talking about something in their minds.

”Are you **kidding** me?! Get the hell out of my house!” Talia said now really screaming and flashing blue eyes at his mother.

Stiles was frozen in place, Talia and his mother were best friends, something really serious must have happened. In a few seconds, everybody got upstairs with them. His dad placed himself between Talia and his mother. Isaac, Cora and Erica went to Talia’s side while Peter grabbed Malia from his side and dragged her out of the house. The rest was spread out near them.

”What’s going on, why are you talking to my wife like that Talia?” John said, face red with anger looking directly at Talia’s face like he didn’t fear her at all, and probably didn’t, he was the Sheriff after all.

Talia took a deep breath and said in a low menacing tone. ”John you can talk to your wife about this for all I care! But rest assured this is her fault!” Then she turned her back at John walking away with Isaac, Cora, and Erica in tow.

”What happened?” His dad asked looking at both, him and his mother. Stiles felt like it was directed at him somehow.

”I don’t know! I was just here with my girlfriend, I swear to God! This was not my fault dad!” He said, shaking nervously and feeling a hole inside him, everything was such a mess.

His mother turned to face him, clutched his shoulder looking at him softly. ”It’s okay sweetheart, we know it isn't.”

”Let's go home John, please, we can talk about this later.” Claudia said grabbing his father’s hand and leaving. He followed them waving goodbye to Scott who was in the middle of the room looking confused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

”Go to your room please, I need to talk to your dad in private.” Claudia said when they got home.

Stiles tried to distract himself in his bedroom, but his mind was full of thoughts about mates, Malia, Derek, his mother, Talia, ” _What was that all about?_ ” What did his mother do that made Derek get out of there running and Talia so pissed? He needed to know what happened. If only he could hear them talking downstairs. It was times like that that Stiles wished he was a supernatural being, but then again he liked being human, he didn’t have super hearing or super strength, but he is smart enough not to need any of that. Maybe Scott had heard something. He sent a text to Scott, asking his friend what was going on but didn’t get a reply. With a heavy sigh, he got up from his desk chair and threw himself face first on his bed. In a few minutes, his best friend was climbing his bedroom window.

”Dude, what happened? Did you hear something?” He asked Scott, sitting up.

”No, we were getting ready to play some game, then Derek burst out so fast like he was a vampire or something and Talia followed him, next thing I know she was throwing your mother out.” Scott said dumbfounded.

”Vampire, really Scott? Vampires don't exist and even if they did, a vampire you wouldn’t have seen it dumbass!” He stopped, thinking for a second, realizing Scott could help with his hearing.

”My mom is talking with my dad downstairs, can you hear what they’re saying?”

”Yes, but doesn’t make any sense. Your dad asked your mother if she was sure that what she saw was true and she said she didn’t know anymore, then your dad asked what she was going to do about Talia and Derek, and she said that would figure out and that Talia just needed time and everything was going to be okay.” His friend sighed.

”So it’s a witch thing, some vision she had that went bad, is that it? That doesn’t make any sense, Talia knows visions can change and sometimes it's not even accurate. What else they’re saying?” Stiles said frowning.

”Nothing, she went out of the house, and he’s in the living room. But Stiles, your mother lied.” Scott said with sad puppy eyes.

”What? About what?” Stiles asked getting a little nervous.

”The part where Talia needs time, and everything will be okay.” The sad face Scott was giving him was making him feel a little afraid.

”That’s not possible, they’ve been best friends for over 20 years, Scott, what could possibly make Talia and Derek that mad? And besides, I don’t think this is so bad that Derek will throw us out from the pack, right?” Stiles said but wasn't feeling very certain of it, the thought of not being in Derek’s pack made his insides turn.

”I don’t know dude, Talia and Isaac locked themselves in the office and didn’t get out anymore. Peter and Malia went home and stayed there as well. The girls are tracking Derek it’s pretty messed up.” Scott said with his hands on his pockets.

”Thanks for the confidence dude! I have to know what happened, gonna talk to my mom, this doesn’t affect just her. I don’t wanna get out of the pack, I can’t actually, not anymore anyway.” He sighed deeply remembering Malia.

”What do you mean you can’t?” His friend asked confused.

”Well, Malia said I’m her mate. At first, I hated it but, I don’t know Scott. It'll be okay, right? You’re happy, right?”

”Yeah,” Scott said with a dreaming smile. ”I have to go, Allison is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please!! lol I'm just gonna say, don't worry too much. **Sterek is coming** okay! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***I want Stiles to find out by himself, so that's why no one is interfering, but really he will find out soon. And this fic will have just ONE more Stalia scene in the next chapter, I PROMISE! And then Sterek all the way.***
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there was a Charmed line there! :P


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle a **lot** with this chapter, since I had a long scene with Stiles and Malia,  
>  and I know some of you doesn't like it so... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> ***I know that you all are eager to see some Sterek action, me too! So, bare with me please, next chapter will be all Sterek! :D***

Stiles watched frustrated as Scott went out of the window. He just said Malia was his mate and Scott left him there like all was right in the world. Stiles was pretty sure Scott could see and smell that he was **not** okay with that, since not only Scott's a werewolf but also knows Stiles since they were little boys. Sometimes Stiles really wanted to punch his bestie. Why couldn’t Allison ever wait? Well, it wasn't really Allison’s fault that Scott did those things and most times Stiles didn't mind, but sometimes he really wished Scott would see that he needed his best friend, like at that moment.

He got up from bed to go to his mother since he couldn't talk about his problem with his best friend and he really wanted to know what the hell happened. Stiles was so full of emotions, and he needed to figure out at least that. He passed his father who was in his office looking into some files with a glass of whiskey in hand. ” _Jesus, how serious was this thing?_ ” Stiles found his mother in the kitchen, sitting at the table with her head lowered in between her folded arms. He could see that she wasn't okay too, but Stiles needed something to make him feel better. As he approached her, Claudia lifted her head, and his mother's eyes were red with unspilled tears.

”Hi sweetheart, I was gonna talk to you in a bit ”

"Mom, what really happened? Talia was so out of herself she usually is so calm. She never swears, I actually can't remember hearing her swear, like ever!"

”Oh Sweetie, don't worry it's gonna be okay. I’m gonna talk to her later.” She sighed, making grabby hands towards Stiles. ”Come here, I wanna talk to you about something, okay?” He nodded, sitting on his mother’s lap resting his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, the action soothing him.

”I don’t know how to say this. I was trying to stay out of it as much as I could, but...” His mother sighed again kissing his forehead.

”Is this about Malia? Mom stop, she just told me I am her mate. I know you don't like her, but I do. I really like her mom, and now she'll be your daughter in law, right? Isn't that what it means to be mates? Like a marriage kinda thing?” His mother got silent for a few seconds, and Stiles started to get nervous again. Because not only he didn’t really know if he wanted to be with Malia forever but also he was seventeen that was going too fast, and Stiles wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

”Sweety, it’s not just a marriage kind of thing, it’s more than that.” She said, making him get up from her lap to sit in front of her.

"But it's a good thing, right? I read about mates with Scott, and I know that it means that we are a perfect match. I mean, you said the wolf in them knows when they find a mate." He said, poking his fingernails and she just stared at him confused. Why was he feeling this way? He should be happy! Why was he waiting for his mother to do something about that? To help him understand what was happening?

”Stiles, I know you like Derek, don’t lie to me.” His mother said looking sharply into his eyes.

”Doesn’t matter how I feel about Derek mom. I’m not gonna just tell Malia that I like him if I’m supposed to be with her. And besides, I like her too.” As Stiles said that, his mother's expression changed completely to frightened as if Claudia didn’t expect that reaction from Stiles. She sighed looking like she was giving up on trying to convince her son not to be with Malia. Stiles didn’t know if he was relieved or terrified.

”You’re sure about this? About her?” His mother asked looking really nervous, maybe even as much as he was. Which did not help his own nerves at all, but what else could he tell her. Malia was his mate, sure he could fight it if they’re not True mates, and Stiles was pretty sure they weren’t but Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to cause this kind of pain in their lives and Malia was so happy when she told him.

”Yes, I’m sure.” He said, trying to sound sure of himself, 'cause Stiles was falling apart from inside out and he wasn’t even thinking straight, but from the look on his mother face, he succeeded.

”Well, if you sure and if you want her.” Claudia gave him a small smile. ”If you’re happy, then I’m happy too.” Then she pulled him into her arms hugging him tightly. Stiles felt like if he stopped hugging her, he would fall, his insides were lurching, and he was holding his breath. Stiles felt like his world was falling down.

 

**########################**

 

Faraway from the Hale house and the pack, after a couple of hours, Derek finally stopped running. With his knees falling to the ground, hands touching the dirty, heavy breath coming out of his mouth hurting his throat, sweaty and shaky. " _This is what you deserve._ " Derek thought about all the wrong things he did. How was his fault that Paige died, and also how part of his family died. He was so blind with Kate, so young and stupid. Derek should have known Kate wasn't his mate, he would be an Alpha for God's sake! How stupid or in love a wolf have to be to ignore his instincts like that? Because yes, Derek could remember feeling something wrong when he said Kate was his mate. How could he ignore that? And Malia was on the same page as he was, young, in love and blind. God, the irony of that.

But his instincts were heightened now, Derek knew what he had to do, and more importantly, he knew Stiles was his and no one else's. But the boy wasn't feeling the pull, not like the wolves, witches, and others supernatural beings do, Stiles was only human. Sure, they feel something but not as strong, and maybe the boy could be fooled by Malia's affections. NO, Derek will not let this happen. Decided, he got up from the ground, took a deep breath to staid his breathing and ran back to his house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

”Oh thank God Derek, are you okay?” Talia greeted him at the door.

Scowling at his mother, he said. ”Where’s everybody? I can't hear them.”

”I sent Claudia home, and as for the rest they felt like getting away.”

As Derek entered further into the house, he smelled the anger, sadness, confusion and regret that lingered there even after everybody was gone. ”You tossed her out, didn't you mother?”

"This is her fault, Derek."

”You have no right to do that anymore! I will not tolerate you going behind my back!”

His mother looked at him, and Derek could feel the anger boiling from her eyes, but both of them knew, Derek is the alpha now, and Talia knew he was right, she couldn't make decisions without him anymore. ”But Derek, you know I'm right." She said through clenched teeth.

"No, It's my fault. I should have done something earlier. I need Peter, get him and wait at the office, I will be right there." She nodded and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Derek walked through the house calling Isaac, he grabbed his phone to call Claudia and ask her to come to talk to him about her son. Derek found the door from Isaac’s room closed and realized that’s why his cousin didn’t answer soundproof walls. Sometimes he would forget about the soundproof walls, after four years in college where they hadn't that. At college, Derek and Isaac could hear everything in the bedrooms, it was horrible, there was just so many things he was okay with hearing. That’s why werewolves usually live far from the civilization in the middle of the woods, and of course, soundproof walls in all of the bedrooms, because no one wants to hear their pack mates getting intimate, alone or otherwise. That’s why werewolves usually live far from the civilization in the middle of the woods, and of course, soundproof walls in all of the bedrooms, because no one wants to hear their pack mates getting intimate, alone or otherwise. Derek knocked at the door and entered, Isaac was sitting on the bed watching some show at his TV, but when Derek got closer, his cousin turned off the TV and got up with a frown, probably seeing the pissed off face Derek was displaying.

"How could you let my mother do that to Claudia?" Derek said.

"Derek, she's my aunt! How was I supposed to say that she can't throw someone out of her own house?" Isaac said exasperatedly.

Derek looked at his cousin scowling. "This is the pack's house, it doesn't belong to anyone, and you know it! I have to be able to trust you when I'm not around Isaac! You supposed to be my second, act like it!” He sighed deeply, scratching his forehead, as he looked at his cousin gaping at him.

Derek knew he crossed a line, but he also knew that Isaac had to change his behavior towards his mother in pack related issues. They’re too young for that, didn’t matter the seven years of training. Normally they would have ten to fifteen years, but his mother didn’t want to wait that long and made them do everything faster. That was why the two of them grew apart from the pack, too much to do not enough time. But Derek knew it wasn't the same, it's a slow training and not just about behavior, read and understand. It’s about personal growth as well. Derek started the training too early to be able to fully embrace the Alpha status, let alone Isaac, who had to train with Peter of all people. His cousin was not ready at all.

Derek rubbed his hand on his face. ”Look, I shouldn't have said it like that. You know I trust you, Isaac. But when it's pack business you’re not her nephew, you’re her superior.” That did not ease up things with Isaac, his cousin was still smelling sad, and Derek could not stand that. Derek didn’t know if that was because he still didn’t bond properly with his pack or if it was an Alpha thing now, but he felt the urge to comfort his cousin.

”Come here.” He said, pulling Isaac into his arms, brushing his cheek on Isaac’s, scent marking him. That apparently was all they needed, including Derek, who got a little less stressed with the whole situation. ”Come on, Peter and my mother are waiting in the office.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Claudia arrived at the Hale house really fast, and Derek led her and Isaac to the office, where Peter and his mother were waiting. They all sat, while Derek kept standing.

”Why nephew, You're barely an alpha and is already barking orders?” Peter said smirking.

”I am not in the mood Peter.”

”Well then, let's get this over with.” Peter said.

”As most of you know, I found my mate. I do not wish to tell him right now for reasons of my own. And none of you will say or do anything about this.” Derek said.

”Look, Derek, I don’t know anymore. I was ready to tell him about you today, but Stiles said he likes Malia and he’s very determined to be with her. I’m sorry, but maybe I was wrong.” Claudia said.

”What the hell are you talking about? Are you implying that Stiles isn’t actually **my** mate?” Derek said in disbelief, controlling the urge to sink his teeth into her throat.

”Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you are wrong about it.” Claudia said then tensed up looking apologetic.

”Excuse me!?” Derek said bewildered. Nobody knew the real motive that drove Kate to burn their house. Derek only had told his mother and Isaac. It was easier to let everyone think it was hatred for werewolves, because after she burned his family alive, Kate was always saying she hated the werewolves anyway. Derek remembered his mother’s words when he told her about Kate. "Let them think whatever they want honey, keep this between you and me, okay? This is not your fault she’s a troubled girl." Talia had said, and he was more than happy to concede 'cause he could not handle the face their family would give him otherwise.

”Claudia! I told you this in a private conversation!” His mother said, growling at her best friend.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just... I want my son to be happy this is very confusing for me.” She said lowering her head, and Derek sighed folding his arms. He could understand her, 'cause Derek also wanted Stiles to be happy, even with Malia, before he could feel the boy’s emotions.

"I know, but I had some time to think. Malia's wrong. She is young, in love and doesn't know what she's feeling. And yes, I know how it feels! But I’m **not** that young anymore, and I know that Stiles is **my** mate and mine only." Derek finished looking at Peter, waiting for what's to come. " _Is Peter going be angry at me?_ " No one could predict his uncle's actions after the fire, and usually, they were always careful with Peter. For the past seven years, Derek's uncle had slashed out several times for no reason, even at work. It was a good thing Peter always had his own office.

”Don't look at me, I agree with you.” Peter said like nothing major had happened. ”Yesterday, my daughter told me Stiles was her mate, but I could feel something was off. You've been acting weird around him for a while now. Today, with your behavior, it was obvious for an observant person like me.” His uncle smirked.

”How are you so sure Derek?” Claudia asked.

"I can feel what Stiles is feeling when I'm near him. It got so strong today after the ceremony, that I couldn't distinguish what was mine and what was his. And let me tell you, Claudia, despite what he might have told you, Stiles is not okay with Malia being his mate. I could feel it the moment she told him." Derek said, looking irritated.

”My God honey, this is amazing! That means you're bonding with him already, without him even knowing you’re mates.” Talia said amazed, and Derek eased up a little.

”But, he's confused and maybe, being human, makes him susceptible to love her, and I can't have that. I need Malia to find her mate if she really has one.” Derek said the last part and looked at Peter again.

”What, you think I know who it is? I am smart Derek, but I can't see the future.” Peter said.

”That's not why I asked you to come here, I have an idea, and you’re not gonna like it.”

”Again with that look nephew, just say it already.” Peter said looking bored and rolling his eyes.

”In about a month school starts, and Malia will attend to Beacon Hills High this year.” Derek said in a flat tone.

”No. She’s not.” Peter said shaking his head and getting up, towards the door. Derek followed him.

”Peter, this is not a request. She can't find her mate if she doesn't get to know people besides her family.” Derek said, placing his hand flat on the door, blocking it.

”I said, No. She’s too young, and I’m not risking my little girl in a school with a bunch of humans. You know that a lot of them still hate us.” Peter said, defying his Alpha.

”Peter, she isn't gonna be alone Cora, Erica, Scott, and Stiles will be there, there's no need for concern. We hadn't an incident in years.”

They stared each other defiantly, in the eyes for several seconds, 'cause Derek didn’t want to make his uncle submit to him so early, with the pack on edge without the proper bond after the ceremony, especially because this was Derek’s fault, again. He’s a fucking mess. But yet he didn’t bend, looking fiercely into his uncle's eyes.

"Brother, you know this is the right thing for your daughter as well. When Malia finds her mate she will be happy, otherwise, she will be devastated when Stiles chooses Derek. They're True mates Peter, and that will happen eventually. And it's not like Derek is sending her to a boarding school, she will be with her pack here." Talia said. Peter looked at her angry, then nodded and went to the doorknob again.

”Can I be the one to tell my child that or are you declining me this as well, my alpha?” His uncle said sarcastically to him. Derek rolled his eyes and opened the door.

”Do not tell her about Stiles and me!” He said in a menacing tone at his uncle, who nodded still angry. ”Isaac, go with Peter. I wanna know what he will tell her.” His cousin nodded and followed Peter.

Closing the door again, Derek turned back to his mother. "Mother, this isn't Claudia's fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have let that happen. This is her son's life too, mom." Derek sighed, waiting for his mother say something. She was just so stubborn, well he got it from her, none of this would have happened otherwise.

"Okay, I may have overreacted, but you ran out so fast, it freaked me out, honey." His mother said to him, then looked at her friend with a soft glance. "I shouldn't have thrown you out, I'm sorry." Talia hugged her friend who was saying "I'm sorry" into his mother embrace.

”You have to tell him, Derek. If Stiles, in fact, isn't okay with it, then he must be quite confused, and I cannot drag this any further.” Claudia said, determined not to follow her alpha’s orders. And Derek knew he couldn't get between a mother and a son.

”I know. That wasn't how I wanted this to happen. I wanted to start things slow then tell Stiles after we were already dating. You know it’s different for humans, and I didn't want to overwhelm him, but you’re right. Give me a few more days I just have to figure out what to do.”

”Okay, I should go, John is probably nervous waiting for me.” Claudia said shyly, and Derek pulled her into his embrace, feeling the tension leaving her body as she sighed into his shoulder. It felt great, being able to calm his pack mate like this.

”I’m gonna start with the mating archives now, don't let anyone bother me unless it's urgent.” He said to his mother after Claudia left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek stayed at the office reading the archives on mating like he promised his mother. There were so many details, so many histories. It had specifics about how the ‘awakening' of mates works, not only for were's of several kinds but witches, druids and others supernaturals beings. Derek couldn't read all of that in one day, that wasn't even possible. Rummaging through all of them, looking for what he should read first, what was important, he scattered the books all over the office floor, separating only those he wished to read. At first, Derek thought about reading only those related to werewolves, but in the pack, they had a witch and a druid, so he better read those too. And of course about humans, but those were too small and didn't have much content. They only had material covering about forty years before that day, Derek knew humans and supernatural didn't mix well before but nothing before forty years ago? That shouldn't be right. There were journals from Alpha's mates -witches, druids, other were's- but none written by human mates. Why didn't his father wrote a journal? " _Stiles would appreciate a journal to know more._ " He thought, frowning. After half an hour separating everything he should read, and putting back the rest Derek started with the druid stuff moving to witches next. Took him almost three hours to finished all of them and they didn't have nearly the same amount as the ones he was going to read next, about wolves. He needed a break, but the books couldn't be left out of the locked shelves so Derek couldn't actually leave the office without putting them back.

Stretching himself and popping his bones, Derek laid down on the floor thinking about what he found out. There was some pretty nice stuff, like, after the mating, true mates acquire special abilities. Could be just one of them or both, and he wondered which abilities he will acquire. Would Stiles acquire abilities as well? Being human, Stiles probably wouldn't. His mind then went back to that morning, "Is Stiles okay?" He wondered. The boy wasn't very thrilled with the idea of Malia being his mate. "But what if Stiles falls for her and Malia does not find her mate?" 'Cause even though was written on the archives that True mates always find each other, Stiles was human, maybe is different, didn't say. Derek couldn't just sit around and wait, but he couldn't do much at that moment. Maybe he should send a text, let the boy know he was thinking about him. Baby steps.

**Derek:**

I'm sorry about my mom, are you and your mother okay?

It seemed like Stiles was waiting for his text, maybe even writing one, because the answer came right away, filling Derek with joy and hope, making him think that everything would be okay and Stiles would be his.

**Stiles:**

You don't have to apologize for her, my mom is fine now, after talking to yours. What happened? What did my mom do? Everybody was crazy and shit.

**Derek:**

It was my fault. I shouldn't have left, that was what made everybody on edge.

**Stiles:**

Why did you leave? Nobody tells me anything. I know it was something about a vision my mom had, I overheard her talking about it with my dad.

Derek wanted to tell the boy everything and let Stiles know they’re mates, so he could hold him tight and never let go. Derek wanted to kiss Stiles, leave his scent all over the boy so everyone could know Stiles was his. But he couldn't, not yet, he has to think about his pack, his family. And the balance and happiness of the pack are more important.

**Derek:**

I can't tell you.

Stiles didn't reply, and Derek didn't know what to say, because what he wanted he couldn't do. There were so many books to read yet. Not wanting to waste time anymore, he started to read again. The hours passed he was still halfway through, but the reading became more and more interesting. Derek's mother was right if he had read this he would have known right away that Stiles was his True mate, and he figured out why he had that uneasy feeling during the Bengel's pack dinner. The book said, when a wolf has a True Mate, whenever his mate gets intimate with someone else, the wolf feels a physical pain that angers him. ”Intimate? Not gonna let that happen!” Derek also learned that he still had more to develop, with and for Stiles. This bonding feeling, ‘the link' as they called it, will keep developing till the mates could feel each other’s feelings from any place in the world. " _That's amazing, it will be very handy when Stiles goes to college, but will Stiles be able to feel it as well?_ " He hoped so. Derek smiled brightly he regretted not having read those books before, but then.

”What?” He said to himself aloud. ” _Is that real? I have to ask mother._ ” He thought, blushing hard. Will he be able to talk to his mother about that? He had to Stiles will need to know about it. He was so nervous, what if that would make Stiles not want him? Getting up and running out the door to find Talia, he completely forgot about the archives and left the door opened.

"Where is Mother?" He asked Cora in the kitchen.

”I think she's in her room. Why are you so worked up?” His sister asked frowning.

”Nothing.” Derek bolted upstairs, finding his mother in her bedroom, arranging some clothes in the dresser. ”Mom can I ask you something… um, very personal?” He asked, not looking at her after he closed the door.

"What is it, honey?" Talia said, concern coming out of her voice with the look on Derek's face. Her son was terrified.

”I was, reading about mating, and I...”

"Ooh!" Her voice softened, and she sat on her bed patting beside her. Reluctantly, he did what she wanted. "You're reading fast honey I didn't think you're gonna get there just yet. Ask away."

"Everything that's written there, is true?"

"Well, I can't answer that I don't have experience with everything. Most of those archives are really old." Talia said smirking. Apparently, she wanted him to be specific.

He grunted, hiding his face in his hands. "Is knotting real?"

She giggled. "Yes, but as you probably already read, it will only appear with Stiles."

"Mom, that's not normal."

”It is for Alphas who have mates, makes it easier to conceive.” His mother said frowning.

"Stiles can't even conceive!" He said exasperatedly.

”I know he can't, but I didn't make the rules Derek.”

”Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Derek was so frustrated, why couldn't he be normal?!

"You didn't even want to talk about having a mate Derek, how was I supposed to talk about this with you?" She raised an eyebrow at her son.

”Do you have it?” He asked blushing, if his mother said no, then maybe not every Alpha had.

Talia laughed at him. ”Honey I’m a woman, It doesn't work that way, but yes I have something similar that does the job.”

"This is..." He stopped with a halt, getting up from the bed. Stiles was near enough for him to feel, and the boy had his emotions all over the place, feeling frustrated, confused, angry, sad and guilty. Worst of all, most of it was towards Derek, if not all, but again, Derek could not know for sure whom most of the feelings belong to, him or the boy. Although Derek was not angry. He walked through the hall, down the stairs to look for Stiles but didn't find he could feel the boy even more near him, so he kept walking through the house, the door to the office was wide open. " _Mom’s gonna kill me."_ He thought, rushing to the door, then stopped in the doorway. Stiles was sitting on the ground in the middle of the books, seemingly looking for a specific book.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek looked at the boy with a deep scowling, and when Stiles looked back, he met an angry face.

"What it looks like I'm doing Derek? I'm fucking looking for something about human mates! I gotta tell you, this is bullshit, you guys have nothing! And I mean fucking nothing! How you have nothing on this, huh?" How was Derek going to argue with that? The boy was totally right they had nothing useful on humans and the little Derek read before was already locked up.

"Those books stay locked for a reason, but you already know that! Get the hell out!" Derek couldn't stop the angry feeling he was getting, the boy was **so** damn angry, and because of it, Derek was too. But that was not supposed to happen, he should not be talking with Stiles that way. Why couldn't he separate his feelings from the boy, damn it?

"You're an asshole!" The boy stormed out of the room bumping hard on Derek's shoulder. And damn it, that sentence meant even more than what had just happened. Leaning at the doorway, Derek hid his face in his hands and sighed deeply. " _What did I just do?_ ”

"Hey man, Did you finished the archives already? We're going to that club I told you about, come with us." Isaac was by the door with one hand at the doorknob, Stiles and Malia were at the Jeep already, waiting for his cousin.

"I told you before, **no**." He said, glaring at his cousin, then closed the door. His day couldn't get any worse, he totally forgot about the date night Stiles was having with Malia.

 

**########################**

 

Stiles stormed out of the Hale house walking fast and huffing. He was so angry at Derek that he walked past his girlfriend and headed to the Jeep without a word, yanking the Jeep’s door and throwing himself on his seat. As he slammed the door shut, Malia sat in the passenger seat. Stiles didn't know why he was that angry at Derek, not really. Because the angry feeling actually started after Stiles spoke with his mother earlier, It was like, deep inside he felt a need that Derek would make everything okay and when that didn't happen, Stiles just got mad. Derek denying telling him about what happened that morning aggravated so much that Stiles didn’t even answer the man's message. And what was that at the office?! ” _Such an asshole!_ ” He should be allowed to research what was happening to him, that wasn't fair! And just because Derek was the Alpha from there on, didn't mean the man could start bossing Stiles around, no way, not happening!

”Stiles, you okay?” His girlfriend asked.

”I’m fine.”

”You’re lying. Why?” She frowned looking at him.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, let's just have fun. I'll be okay in a minute. We're going clubbing." He tried smiling at her but the smile came out slightly sad, Malia didn't say anything though, just smiled back.

Malia's so understanding he was so lucky to have her! But then, why didn't he feel lucky? Why he still wanted Derek so much? " _What am I gonna do?"_ He thought while driving to the club. Scott and Allison were already in the line waiting for them. Stiles parked the Jeep, fortunately close, probably because it was still kinda early and the club wasn't too crowded. Stiles was walking towards the club when Isaac stopped with a halt, few feet from Scott and Allison, making Stiles bump his face into the blonde's back.

”Ow, what the hell dude!?” He complained rubbing his face, because hello werewolf wall and his shoulder was already aching from Derek’s shoulder.

Stiles kept walking, but Isaac didn't follow. In the middle of the path between Scott and Isaac, he stopped seeing the wary look Scott was giving Isaac. ” _What?_ ” He thought, looking back at the blonde and understanding Scott's face. Isaac was frozen in place a mix of excitement and confusion being displayed, in a very open way. But Stiles dismissed it and kept walking. It's probably a werewolf thing and Stiles didn't want to be in the middle of it, not that day, that day he was going to have fun and get drunk. " _Yes, that sounds great!_ "

Isaac started walking slowly to the four of them, who were waiting in line. Then suddenly, Allison was clinging to Scott like she was trying to avoid Isaac, with a little blush on her cheek and a tight grip on Scott’s hand. Stiles looked at that scene thoughtfully, paying close attention. " _Okay, now I'm curious, this should be interesting!_ " Especially when after that Scott introduced Allison to Isaac, and she smiled shyly at him, putting her hair behind the ear flirtatiously. Scott didn't see it or didn't care, but Stiles got **very** interested.

The club looked big from outside it had a shiny sign written ‘Thy Boat’ in bright pink, an enormous double door with only one side opened, with a very tall and very muscular man letting -or not- people enter the club.

”Doesn't look like a boat to me.” He said at the door smirking to his friends.

"Wait till you get inside, smart ass." Said the tall and muscular man, with a bulky voice startling Stiles.

”Jesus! Man, you should be announced before speak! You almost gave me a heart attack!” The tall man looked smug as if startling Stiles was exactly what the man wanted.

The club allowed 18+ but marked the underage with a nonwashable stamp -of a boat- on the left hand. It was easy to pass for an eighteen-year-old, but twenty-one was harder, which, okay since Isaac was twenty-one and could totally hook them up. Inside, the club was bigger, if that was even possible. Back in the center of the club had a stage with a dance floor in front of it. There, was a band playing, the right side had cabins with a divan in each cabin and curtains for privacy. On the left side was a huge bar that actually looked like a boat with several tables not far from the bar. All of the bartenders and waitresses were wearing sailor clothes and hats, well, slutty sailor but still. Stiles then noticed security guards -scattered all over the club- also wearing sailor clothes. Not slutty of course, although that would be funny! He laughed at the image in his mind.

"Can you imagine those security guards wearing the bartender's clothes? I'd pay money for that." He said, nudging Scott with his elbow.

"That would be ridiculous." Scott and Isaac laughed, the girls probably didn't hear Stiles since the music was loud and they were a little far from him.

"Isaac, my man!" Stiles said, passing his arm around Isaac's neck. "Get us some shots!"

”Are you joking?” The blonde said confused.

"You know, Isaac, you seem like a smart guy, am I joking? Hmm, I don't think so, no! Come on, get us some shots!" He said grinning and patting Isaac's shoulders.

"No way, your dad is the Sheriff!"

"What! So? My dad's not gonna find out! Right, Scotty?"

"Like he didn't found out the last time I left you drunk at your bed?" Scott said laughing.

"Scott, you're supposed to be my best friend!" Isaac was frowning a bit. "Ohhh come on, Isaac, just one?! Please! We're at a club, people!" He pouted, looking at Isaac.

”Nope” The blonde answered.

"You're no fun, did you know that? I'm gonna get a drink from a bartender, you'll see! I'll use my charm." He winked.

Stiles did not get a drink those bartenders were tough little things. The girls wanted to dance, so they got some soda and water and left the bar straight to the dance floor. The music was loud in his ears, the air hot with all those people dancing around them, colorful lights touching their skin. The girls were dancing together, whispering in each other's ears, Stiles could see them laughing and having fun. Isaac was cautious in getting too close to Scott but seemed that the blonde was no longer afraid of getting too close to Allison. And she was not that shy anymore either, looking directly at Isaac like she wanted him to get closer. They were definitely flirting, and Scott was encouraging that, apparently.

"Hey, I wanna dance with you now." Malia said by his ear, getting off of Allison, looking in his eyes while tracing her finger through his collarbone till found his belly, in a sexy way. Then Malia turned her back to Stiles, clutching behind his neck with her hand, dancing in front of him, her ass was rubbing slightly on his groin. He gripped her waist and placed his head on her shoulder, the feeling of her ass rubbing into him making him a little horny.

He danced with her in that position, with his hand on her hip, kissing her neck. When Stiles looked up for a second to see the rest of them, he froze in place. Isaac and Scott were sandwiching Allison, in an almost pornographic way, dancing with their bodies sliding in synchrony. Scott was kissing Allison's neck from behind her, while Isaac was kissing her collarbone and she had her mouth slightly open. Trailing his gaze down to see the whole picture, Stiles saw Isaac’s hand inside the girl's top a little above her waist making Allison's belly show a bit, Scott’s fingers were digging into the flesh of her hip and she was gripping hard on Isaac's upper arm. Stiles felt the air getting hotter around him and he gripped harder on Malia’s body. " _God, that's hot!_ " Not that Stiles wasn't already getting hard from Malia’s body on him but now his dick wanted desperately to get out and be used! What can he say, teenager hormones right there!

"You're enjoying watching them, aren't you? I can smell it on you." Malia said turning to face him and her eyes were piercing blue on him.

”No,  I… I just…” He tried, but she just laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearest available cabin, closing the curtain and shoving Stiles on the divan.

"It's okay I was enjoying too!" She said, hovering him. ” _Oh My God! What!_ ” He thought, awed as she continued. "But now I want you!"

"You can have me. Yeah, I want that very much right now! You have no idea!" He said, because Stiles was really horny at that moment, and why not, right, she was his girlfriend.

She giggled at that, placing herself on top of him and lowering her head to kiss and nip his neck. Stiles’ heart jump with the anticipation of what's to come. He slid his hands from her back to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her close to him feeling her hot body squeezing him. They were kissing hard, when a buzzing started in Stiles’ pants, snapping him out of his arousal and opening his eyes. Stiles considered ignoring it for a second, but the phone buzzed again and again.

”Are you gonna answer that?” She asked irritated, sitting by his side.

”No?” He tried but stood frozen in place, and something told him to answer. Stiles was getting nervous every time he felt the buzzing in his body even his dick was getting affected.

"Just answer that already it's probably your mother, again!" Malia said angrily.

When Stiles saw Derek’s name on the screen, his stomach dropped with strange guilt that Stiles didn’t know where was coming from and he wanted to bolt. ”It's Derek.” He said, getting to his feet and going to the bathroom phone in hand. Derek was calling him! Why was the man calling, and in the middle of the night? Stiles entered the bathroom, and while heading to the nearest booth to sit inside, he answered the phone.

"What do you want?" He said with a harsh tone, because yes Stiles was still pissed at Derek, even though his heart was jumping in happiness with the man's call.

”Am I interrupting something?” Derek's voice was low and a little sad, it echoed in Stiles’ head making his heart shrink and the anger disappear.

”No… Nothing, you can talk.” He said that with a hand on his forehead. " _What am I doing! Malia is waiting this is wrong._ "

”I’m sorry about earlier I found out something, and I shouldn't let this get to me, but it did.” And damn, wasn't Stiles happy to hear that.

”Let me guess you can't tell me that either.” He said, frustrated and huffing loudly.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I promise you, I will someday." Derek said in that same tone as before, and those words meant something that Stiles didn't know what but was sure of it, and Stiles could not wait for the day to come.

"You're apologizing a lot today." He sniggered into the phone and Derek laughed a little.

”Barely became Alpha and I’m failing already, great.” The man said in a playful tone.

”You know that's not true. Well, maybe, I don't know you won't tell what happened. When the day comes, and you tell me, then I can say if you’re failing or not.” He deadpanned.

”Very funny.” Derek said not very amused. ”Do you... have to get back to whatever you were doing?” And there it was that sad tone again. " _What’s up with that?_ "

"No, not really." He answered because, didn't want to stop hearing Derek's voice, it was soothing him in a way Stiles didn't understand.

The two of them kept chatting for about half an hour or so. They talked about the Alpha's ceremony because Stiles wanted to know how Derek felt, talked about Stiles' plans for the rest of the summer, Stiles invited Derek to go camping with him and his friends, the answer was ‘maybe', which was better than ‘no' and that was enough for Stiles. Derek was making dinner for the pack the next day and asked Stiles to help him. He was thrilled with that, spending time with Derek was what he wanted the most lately. Then they started talking about what they were going to cook for the pack dinner.

”Why not lasagna?” Stiles asked.

”I wanna do something different. I found an Italian recipe that I liked. It’s called Gnocchi.”

”It doesn’t sound tasty.” He sniggered.

”But looks tasty. I’m gonna sent you a picture.” Derek said, and Stiles waited till his phone vibrated. He took the phone out of his ear and opened the picture.

”Does look tasty, is it like pasta?” He asked, curious.

”No, it’s made of potatoes. Just have one problem.” Derek said with an amused tone.

”What?”

”It’s handmade and takes hours to prepare. You would have to come earlier to my house.” Derek’s voice sounded a little timid at the last part Stiles thought it was very endearing.

”I don't see the problem. What time do you want me?” He said, distracted. ”God! I mean, what time do I have to be there?” He cursed in his mind biting his bottom lip.

Derek just laughed. ”You can come after breakfast if you like.”

But before Stiles could answer, Scott knocked at the bathroom booth. "Stiles! You're in there for over half an hour, what are you doing? Malia is pissed!" His bestie said.

”I have to go.” He said into the phone, hung up and left the booth. ”I lost track of time.” Stiles said nervously.

”No kidding, and with Derek on the phone!” Scott said it exasperated.

"What? He's my Alpha I'm allowed to talk to him anytime we want. Besides he was the one who called me and wanted to talk to me." He said that last part with an affectionately smile.

”You know I supported you with Derek, but Malia is your mate Stiles, you can't do that to her.” Scott had a deep frown and looked almost hurt for her.

Stiles gaped at his friend, he was feeling enough guilt and didn't need that reaction from Scott too, especially because Scott didn't even ask how Stiles felt about the whole situation. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think, what should he say. Without another word, Stiles followed his friend to the table where the girls and Isaac were sitting. Stiles sat beside Malia who didn't look at him. She was with her arms crossed and an angry face, while Allison and Isaac were talking low and too close to be with someone else's girlfriend.

”I wanna get out of here, I’m hungry.” Malia said.

”Oh my God me too! Starving!” Allison said grinning.

"Let's go then," Stiles said, leaning to speak by his girlfriend's ear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you there to answer the phone." His girlfriend didn't say anything just nodded, and he kissed her cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The entire drive to the 24-hour Restaurant was silent. Malia didn't say a word to Stiles, and he kept babbling like he usually does when he is nervous. She just stared through the window, making him feel guilty as hell for wanting Derek so much and letting his feelings get the best of him. Stiles just kept thinking that, didn’t make any sense. How could Malia be his mate if he couldn’t stop thinking and wanting Derek? Sure he was hot and heavy with her an in the club, but he’s a teenager, that didn’t mean much. Besides, wasn't Stiles supposed to be wanting her instead? Or at least feel right about all of that, happy even? ” _She does not look happy either. Well, that’s probably my fault._ ” He thought, getting out from the Jeep with her.

They stopped at a diner on the road, there only had a couple of people eating and a lot of empty tables. Before Stiles walked to the diner, he grabbed Malia’s hand and pulled her into his arms. She looked sad now it was heartbreaking. Stiles apologized again, hugging his girlfriend tightly, she nodded into his neck. The couple stayed like that for a few moments, she breathing on his neck inhaling his scent and Stiles caressing her back in a soothing way. He could feel the tension between them lessening and Stiles breath out in relief, he didn't wanna hurt her.

”Come on, let's eat! My beautiful girlfriend is hungry, and I have to feed her.” He said, stealing a smile from her, grabbing Malia's hand and walking to the diner hand in hand.

Inside the diner, Scott, Allison, and Isaac were sitting in one side of the table, Allison in the middle of the two boys leaving the other side for him and Malia. They all ordered food, and while waiting and talking to each other, Stiles was paying attention to the three of them across from him. It was like all three were dating, always touching each other when possible, looking into each other’s eyes and flirting. ” _Looks like Allison wants to share too, huh._ ” He thought, wondering if maybe Isaac was her mate too, something told him that yes, they were.

Stiles rested his head on his hand, looking at them. ”So, what's going on? Are you three mates or just, you know, fooling around?” He asked smirking, and Malia pinched hard his arm. ”Ow! I’m human you know, that's gonna bruise. Geez, what's the matter, we’re all friends here, right?” He said, rubbing his arm. She did not look amused. What could he say, Stiles is a curious guy.

Scott and Isaac exchanged glances as to communicate if they should answer or not while Allison blushed with the question and was clinging into Isaac, who wrapped an arm around her. Stiles looked at his bestie expectantly but was Isaac who talked first.

”Yes, she's my mate too.” The blonde said beaming.

”Cool! Is Allison going to the pack dinner tomorrow? I’m making the dinner and let me tell you, is going to be good!” He said smiling. Stiles likes Allison, how could someone not like her? She is the sweetest person he knows.

”Can I?” Allison asked looking at Isaac shyly.

”Of course, you will be pack now.”  The blonde answered leaning to kiss her cheek.

As Stiles watched them, especially Allison, he could see that she was very onboard of the mate thing with Isaac too, which made him frown a bit, 'cause unlike Scott, who Allison knew for years, she had just met Isaac and was accepting so quickly.

She didn't even look afraid or any of the things Stiles was feeling about Malia. No, if anything, looked as if Allison was crushing hard on Isaac, and jumping head first into the mate thing. Stiles then decided he had to ask her about that, maybe she could lighten up everything for him, because if Allison was feeling the mate thing as well, then, maybe Malia was wrong somehow, because Stiles was definitely not feeling at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles parked his Jeep in front of Allison's house, waiting for his courage surface because if he found out he wasn't actually Malia's mate, she was going to be devastated. Somehow, Stiles knew he was going to break Malia's heart, and he was terrified.

Allison was waiting for him, he asked her if he could come by her house in the morning before the pack night, to talk. So when Stiles finally built up courage and knocked at her door, she quickly opened. Allison had a big smile as if she had never been happier in her life.

"Happy, are we?" He said, stepping into her house. Allison laughed, showing her white teeth and cute dimples.

"I'm just excited about the pack dinner I always wanted to meet the pack."

Allison walked to the couch with little jumps with her feet, looking like a little lamb, those fluffy little bouncy and cute ones. Then she sat with her legs crossed on the couch, and when she turned her head to look at him, her curly hair fell down, and she rested her chin on her left hand, still smiling. Stiles never saw Allison that happy and suddenly he didn't even need to ask her anything. He knew that Malia wasn't his mate. But since he was there and she was willing to talk, didn't hurt to ask a few things.

"So, what you wanna know?" She asked cheerily.

He sighed and said. "You just seems to like the idea of Isaac being your mate too, and I just thought, why? You barely know him. Sure, he's hot and all that but, it's kind of serious, being mates I mean. You know that, right?" Stiles frowned a bit, but Allison didn't even flinch.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused, biting the tip of her little finger smiling. "Yes, I do know." She glanced around the living room as if she was looking for someone then scooted over closer to Stiles and said.

"I shouldn't tell you this but, maybe it's okay since you have a mate too. Lydia told me about mates a while ago. I didn't understand at first, 'cause I couldn't imagine not being Scott's mate and he never said anything, so I just assumed I wasn't. When he told me, it was like I could finally understand what she was doing."

"What do you mean 'what she was doing'??" He asked confused.

"She had a dream a few months ago, about her mate, like a vision. And then she broke up with Jackson, telling him she wants to be single when her mate finds her." Allison said.

"Ooh, so that's why they broke up, and Jackson is even more of douche than before. Makes me almost feel sorry for the guy, almost!" Stiles couldn't help but snigger at that, that guy was an ass. Stiles knew Lydia was a witch but didn’t know she had visions. His mother said only powerful witches have and Lydia barely used her magic. ”I didn’t know she had visions.”

”She doesn’t. It’s just how the mates pull works with witches.”

”Cool, so that’s how it’s called, pull, huh. I kept saying ‘mate thing’.” He sniggered. “So... Mm. What are you feeling, for Isaac?” Stiles was curious, 'cause although he already knew Malia wasn’t his mate, he wanted to know more about the pull of mates, especially for humans, because then, next time that happens, Stiles would know what he was getting into. If there was a next time anyway.

"I can’t explain exactly but I am happy, and I know in my heart, this is just right. You know, like Isaac was the missing piece between Scott and me.” Allison said radiantly, her happiness was contagious and he smiled back.

”Yeah, I understand.” Stiles didn’t know why, but he understood exactly what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really really nervous every time I post a new chapter!!!  
> I discovered that I have a really, really fragile writing ego, so please be kind to me!!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some Sterek moments for you!!  
> Omg, is it chapter 8 already? Wow, I have more ideas for this fic yet. :D

Derek woke up early as usual and went for his morning run, then to the grocery store to buy the ingredients for dinner. While he was picking some things at the grocery, Stiles sent a text telling him he was gonna talk to a friend before going to his house. Since Derek wasn't even at home, he told Stiles there's no need to hurry, 'cause he was still grocery shopping. As Derek walked looking for the ingredients, he thought about what he should do to show Stiles that the two should be together instead of Stiles and Malia, without telling him they're mates. Not that Derek believed it would be that difficult since Stiles was longing for him as well. But Derek never had to, or wanted to for that matter, make someone want him before. Paige had fallen for him without Derek doing anything to make it happen really and Kate. Well, Kate made him fall for her instead, and after that, Derek never wanted to be with someone else ever again. Then he thought, why didn't the pull started when they were younger, that would be much easier. Although, with the age difference maybe that would be somewhat awkward. Derek could remember a few things when they were younger. Stiles was always running after him, demanding attention. Yes, because Stiles didn't ask for it, he demanded. Derek laughed to himself, and he could see some people looking at him strangely, but he didn't care, the memory warmed him up. What was strange though, Derek didn't have much patience with other kids, not even his little sister and Stiles was a handful. But he actually liked spending time with the kid, so maybe the pull was working after all, and Derek was too young to notice. Derek then decided to ask Stiles what the boy remembered from their childhood, and show Stiles how they were always meant to be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek got home, placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and started to separate what they will need first. He didn't stay long at the store, so Stiles hadn't got to his house yet, but Derek sent a text to Stiles letting the boy know he was already home. He was eager to see Stiles, but he managed to stay calm, preparing everything for them. Derek was still in the kitchen when Erica opened the door for Stiles. He could hear them making small talk, but Stiles didn't feel like it, so Derek went to them. As he approached, Stiles gave him a sad smile making him frown a bit, 'cause although Derek could feel that Stiles was happy to see him, the boy was also sad with something else. But felt as if he couldn't separate his emotions from the boy's just yet, and he got a little sad as well.

"Hey." The boy said walking towards Derek, who was closer to the kitchen.

"Hi, come on." He said with a smile and motioned for Stiles to follow him into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Derek asked Stiles what was wrong, but the boy didn't feel like sharing and said it was nothing. He knew it was a lie but let it go since seemed that being there was making the boy better by the minute. Derek pointed the potatoes to Stiles and told him to start there while he was making the tomato sauce. Stiles was at the counter with the potatoes and Derek by his side mixing some ingredients to make the sauce.

"That's a **lot** of potatoes! I think we should have started this earlier! I know we have a lot of mouths to feed but Derek, this is gonna take all day!" Stiles complained but didn't stop peel the potatoes and laughed, bumping his shoulders on Derek's, playfully.

"If you think you can't handle the potatoes. I can always call Isaac to help." Derek said smirking, knowing very well that, no, Stiles did not want anyone there with them and neither did he.

"Pfft, please, like I need help to peel and chop some potatoes!" The boy said biting the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe not to peel, but then again with your coordination, you shouldn't be the one chopping them." The man said smugly smirking.

"Hey! I resent that! I'll have you know that I always help my mom in the kitchen!"

Derek smiled and shook his head. They stayed like that talking with each other side by side at the counter. Stiles was talking about the camp and how beautiful it was there, how excited he was to spend time with his friends. The boy had all figured out for the whole trip and was trying to convince Derek to go. And he wanted to go, really did, but this between them, was not figured out yet and there was Malia too. But he didn't say no, how could Derek say no to Stiles.

**########################**

Stiles finished peeling the potatoes and was chopping and putting in the pan (which was huge since the pack had sixteen people and they all ate there once a week at least), as Derek was cleaning the counter for the second part. Stiles knew that he hadn't shut up the whole time, talking about the trip, the end of summer and about what he wanted to do the last year of school to prepare for college. But Derek didn't seem to mind at all and Stiles felt very good about it, almost forgetting about Malia and the impending break-up. The potatoes were in boiling water, and it would take quite a while to get ready since it was a LOT of potatoes, feeding a small army of werewolves has some downside.

"Now what?" He asked fidgeting. "You know I can't stay here doing nothing while waiting." Stiles looked at Derek expectantly.

"We can watch a movie." The man said.

"Okay, but I choose the movie."

"You're gonna make me watch some superhero movie aren't you?" Derek said amused.

"Well, Derek, superhero movies are the best, okay?! But I'll do you a favor, and we're not watching one." Stiles said smirking. "Have you seen Deadpool?"  Technically, it's not a superhero movie.

"I don't even know what that is." Derek said walking to the den since Erica and Boyd were in the living room.

In the den, Derek sat on the couch while Stiles looked for Deadpool on Netflix. Stiles was a little nervous 'cause the situation seemed like a date. Stiles wanted Derek to think and feel the same way, and he didn't even bother trying to hide it, not anymore. He was looking and smiling at Derek, and when he finished with the remote, he sat beside the man almost too close. Derek didn't seem to mind though, in fact, the man lifted his arms resting on top of the headrest behind Stiles, and the man's arm touched slightly on his neck. The two of them stayed that way, side by side, Stiles talking all the time about the scenes in the movie and Derek telling Stiles to shut up because Derek actually wanted to see the movie. Stiles was pleased that the man was enjoying the movie, but they didn't get to finish since the dinner had to be made. Derek had left Erica heeding the potatoes for them, so the two of them paused the movie and got back to the dish when Erica told them the potatoes were ready. Stiles asked Derek if they would finish the movie later and the man said they would, Stiles got a giddy feeling he was so happy, and then the two went back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of dinner for the pack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The second part of dinner was making potato dough and cut them into little pieces. The time passed with Stiles talking nonstop, as usual. As they got closer to finishing the second part, Stiles had spread flour all over the two of them and the floor. There was potato dough all over the floor, on their clothes and the counter, the boy was making a mess.

Derek looked at the mess Stiles was making smirking. "What was I thinking?" The man laughed.

"You wanted to spend time with me." He said, with his heart pounding in his chest, because what if Derek didn't feel the same way?

"I did." The man said smiling shyly. "Do you remember when you were a kid you were always around me, and we would play outside, and I taught you some games." Derek was looking at him fondly, and Stiles felt a joy that he couldn't place it.

"Yeah, I remember. My mom wanted me to play with Erica and Cora, that's why she always came. But I didn't wanna play with them, and you let me bug you all the time." He said smiling, and Derek nodded getting ready for the next part of dinner.

With the potato dough already cut, Stiles would put them into the boiling water, Derek would take out of the pan when the dough got ready into a pyrex, then would go with the tomato sauce in that, and finally into the oven.

"Think you can handle the boiling water?" Derek said teasing him.

"Shut up!" Stiles said, elbowing the man, but he was laughing because he was so damn happy.

They started that part at a good pace, Stiles was getting hungry and wanted to finish fast. It was kinda cool he thought, making dinner with Derek while talking all the time, about anything and nothing at the same time.

"Do you ever stop talking?" The man said but didn't sound bothered at all.

"I do, when I sleep, or when, you know." He sniggered.

"I somehow doubt that." Derek said laughing.

For a moment they stopped talking, and Derek was looking at him as if they had all the time in the world to be there just the two of them, and Stiles felt that this was just right. It was so easy, and it felt so right that for a second Stiles thought that maybe he was Derek's mate instead, remembering Allison's words. He shook it out though. Derek would have said something, he thought, there was no way they're mates. But they liked each other didn't matter if they weren't mates, they could still be together. " _Unless Derek finds a mate of his own._ " The thought alone made Stiles sick to his stomach, making him drop too much dough into the boiling water, which made the water poured all over Derek's right arm and shirt. The man swore and took his shirt off dropping on the floor, rushing to the sink to put his arm in the cold water. Stiles then saw Derek's back, all perfectly muscled up and with a beautiful tattoo between the shoulders blades. He knew Derek had a tattoo but never saw it and now that he had Stiles loved and got drawn to it. Stiles walked slowly with his left hand up to touch the tattoo, he felt the arousal coming in waves, but Stiles couldn't control himself, he **needed** to touch it so badly.

**########################**

Derek heard Stiles' breath hitch and get heavy, at the same time the smell of arousal slapped Derek's nose powerfully. He clenched his teeth holding back a growl, trying to stay in place, but with the smell and Stiles urge to touch him, was extremely difficult. Derek grounded himself at the sink, trying to breathe shallowly but then he felt Stiles' hand on his back, right on his tattoo, and the feeling of the boy's hand on him clouded his brain, making him shuddered. Derek grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, turning around to face the boy and he could feel his eyes glowing red with lust. The boy's eyes widened, and he stepped back, but Stiles couldn't go further since they were between the sink and counter, Stiles stopped with his back at the latter, and Derek couldn't help but get closer to him, pressing the boy further into the furniture.

Stiles’ heart was loudly in Derek's ears deafening him from everything else he might hear. The boy was at the same time aroused and afraid, but the fear wasn't of Derek. No, Stiles was afraid of what they might do, 'cause, their bodies were touching, the two of them could feel their hard-on, Derek had Stiles' left wrist trapped in his right hand whilst the other hand was clutching the counter not to touch the boy any further, because Derek didn't know how long could hold himself back. Derek could see the boy's chest moving with heavy breathing and Stiles had his mouth slightly open. It would be so easy just take what he wanted, but Derek cannot do that to Malia. So, instead, he said to Stiles.

"Stop it, please." Derek's voice was hoarse, as he pleaded.

"Derek, I…" Stiles' voice was breaking, and he watched Stiles' throat moving as the boy swallowed. Derek could feel how desperate the boy was, to be fair, so was he.

A growl escaped his mouth through his clenched teeth as Derek looked at Stiles' eyes with piercing red eyes. He held back his breathing and said. "I can't control myself for much longer, please."

Stiles closed his eyes and frowned like he was thinking about something and Derek could hear the boy's heart even faster at that moment, and before he could say something, the boy's feelings changed into something, wishful and pissed off.

"I am your mate, aren't I, Derek?" Stiles said as he opened his eyes frowning and pushing Derek off him. The boy was more pissed off than anything else. Derek widened his eyes stepping back, heart pounding in fear. He didn't answer, just looked at Stiles in shock. "Aren't I Derek? Answer me!" And Stiles was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Yes." He said but couldn't think of anything else to tell Stiles he knew the situation was bad enough.

"How long have you known?" Stiles was determined to know everything and Derek couldn't run from it anymore, so he breathed out and braced himself for Stiles' questions.

"Since I came back from college." He answered, leaning his back on the sink facing Stiles. The boy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, making Derek's heart tightened.

"That's over a month, and you didn't tell me. You didn't want me. You let me date your own cousin." The boy said looking down, Derek panicked feeling how devastated Stiles got.

"Stiles..." He started, but Stiles spoke again.

"No! Why? Why didn't you want me? Why didn't you tell me? Am I that bad that you don't want your own mate, Derek?" Derek could feel that Stiles was holding back tears.

"Because I never wanted a mate, Stiles! It wasn't you!" He blurted out.

"Well then, it settles things." Stiles turned his back to Derek as to walk away.

"Stiles." Derek tried again, and the boy looked back at him.

"What are you doing with me then? Spending time with me, letting me go to the game with you, calling me in the middle of the **freaking** night, cockblocking me I might add!" Stiles laughed in disbelief making Derek flinch. "Asking me to help you with dinner?! Huh?" He felt the anger and sadness rolling off of Stiles. The boy wasn't talking low any longer, but he could not tell Stiles to keep his voice down without making Stiles madder.

"I was trying to get close to you! Be your friend!" Every time Derek opened his mouth got worst, and he began to be afraid of saying something.

"Right." Stiles laughed nervously. "Friend. Well, you don't have to worry about that, we **are** friends Derek!" With that, Stiles was indeed walking away.

"That's not what…" Derek said grabbing Stiles' arm to stop him.

"Get your hands off of me!" The boy yelled.

"Where are you going?" He asked, voice pleading.

"To my GIRLFRIEND'S house!" Stiles screamed as he walked away through the back door, slamming it shut.

When Derek looked back at the unfinished dinner, Erica and Boyd were at the kitchen door looking at him with wide eyes. Erica then walked towards Derek and hugged him tightly, he reciprocated burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply his beta scent.

"I'm okay." He said to them. "It's okay I will figure it out." Derek was the Alpha now he couldn't show weakness to his betas. "Can you two clean this up for me? I'll tell my mother to order takeout for us." He said to them, then walked by Erica, towards Boyd and squeezed the shoulder of Erica's boyfriend in reassurance before he left the two of them in the kitchen.

**########################**

Stiles was so pissed off, that asshole was leading him on to nothing. " _What the hell is that!_ " He thought walking to his girlfriend's house. Malia probably lied to him so they could be together. Really, why was this happening to him? He had a mate that didn't want him, and a girlfriend who lied to him to be with him, this was fucked up. Stiles got to his girlfriend's house, and she opened the door for him, frowning. He entered the house and looked around to see if Peter's there, Stiles couldn't yell at Malia with her father there, Peter would murder him on the spot.

Peter's house was little and cozy, the living room had a big TV on the middle wall with a brown leather couch in front of it, a bookshelf on the far corner with an armchair beside the shelf. The right side of the living room had two doors one for Malia's bedroom and another for Peter, both ensuites, the left side had the door leading to the kitchen.

"Your father's home?" He asked harshly.

"No, he's at New York in a conference. What's wrong?" Malia asked, concerned as she closed the door.

"You lied to me, that's what's wrong. Why would you do that?" He asked, but she looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you." Malia said walking towards him but stopped, seeing Stiles stepping back so that she couldn't get closer to him.

"About me being your mate! You know I am not your mate!" He said almost yelling, and she gave another step back with her mouth hanging open, looking like Stiles slapped her in the face.

"Why are you saying that? You are my mate! I love you! Stop saying that!" Malia said, her eyes going red with tears.

Stiles looked at her and could see Malia was so in love with him that truly believed they're mates. His heart tightened with her devastated face and the anger he was feeling slipped away. He tried to hold on to it, because Stiles knew if he stopped being angry he would be just like she was, devastated. She walked to him, and Stiles couldn't yell at her anymore, the girl didn't know about him and Derek.

"I'm sorry." He said, stepping back again. "I don't love you. I should have been feeling the pull too, Mal. I'm not. We are not mates." At his words, Malia started crying Stiles had to hold back the urge he felt to hug her. Stiles was feeling like the worst person in the world, but couldn't allow himself to break down, not then and especially not there. "I'm sorry." He said again, walking away from her.

Stiles couldn't get back to the Hale house, everybody was already there waiting for dinner, and he could not face Derek again, so he jumped into the Jeep and drove away.

**########################**

Derek was so frustrated with himself. " _How could I let things get this screwed up?!_ " He knew the boy was quite mad at him, could even feel the anger boiling inside him as if was eating him up from inside out. At least, he could start to distinguish their feelings, because Derek was not angry, not even slightly and for a moment he managed to push the anger aside, but the emotion was still clouding his judgment which made him fucked up things even more with Stiles' questions. After Stiles left, Derek talked with his mother but didn't tell her everything just that they fought and Stiles went to Malia's. Talia went to see what the pack wanted to order for dinner and left Derek in his bedroom. Later when his mother knocked on his door calling him for dinner, Derek was still there curled up in his bed like a little kid moping their fight. He got up and dragged his body to the table, there was everyone, but Malia and Stiles. He thought that the boy had decided he didn't want Derek after all and stayed with his girlfriend. " _She probably hates me right now, fuck._ "

"Where's Stiles?" Claudia asked, from her seat next to him.

"Went to Malia's house, probably still there."

"Didn't you heard, Derek? They broke up, she's crying for almost an hour in her house!" Cora said.

"I was in my room Cora I can't hear anything from there, you know that." He said getting up towards the back door.

He heard Claudia calling Stiles to know where her son was. The boy was at home and said that wasn't feeling well to attend dinner so went home. Stiles' voice was slightly better, so Derek thought Malia needed her Alpha more at that moment and he went to see the girl first.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek found Malia curled up on her couch with the TV on but she wasn't watching. The girl's face was red and had dried tears all over the cheeks, her eyes were closed, and she was sobbing lightly. " _That's all my fault, damn it._ " He thought, getting closer and kneeling in front of her.

"Hey baby girl, come here, talk to me." She opened her eyes and launched herself at him, hugging him and crying again.

"Stiles said I lied to him!" Malia said between sobs. "That he's not my mate!" She clutched his shirt with her hands and buried her face in his chest.

"I know you didn't, look at me." Her Alpha said cupping her cheeks. Malia looked at Derek tears rolling from her eyes. "What's your wolf telling you? Can you listen to him for me? Just breathe, come on." He flashed red eyes at her as to reassure her it was okay and she mirrored him breathing deep. Malia stared at her Alpha for a few seconds with her blue eyes and the tears stopped. Derek smiled at her, brushing his thumbs on both her cheeks. She looked confused, but her eyes got back to his normal dark brown.

"It's… It's telling me that Stiles is right." She said still looking at him confused.

Derek nodded. "You're just too young and has let your human side suppress your wolf. It happens." He kissed her forehead and continued. "Think you can come to dinner? Stiles' not there."

**########################**

Stiles was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard, laptop on his lap watching a movie. But he wasn't actually paying attention, no, Stiles was thinking about Derek. Because even when mad at the man Stiles couldn't help but want Derek and what was even worse was that Derek knew they were mates for over a month, but didn't want Stiles. "I never wanted a mate It's not you." The man had said, but what came out of Derek's mouth earlier that day didn't suit all of his actions towards Stiles. Especially when Derek pressed Stiles onto the counter, and he was pretty sure he felt the man's cock hard on him just as his own was. He sighed " _Maybe Derek will change his mind. Yeah, definitely._ " And when that happens, Stiles would make the man work for it. He smiled at that thought, and for a moment, he was okay. Then he heard a noise on his window. Stiles was ready to tell Scott everything, so he put his laptop aside and looked in the direction of his window, but wasn't Scott there and he froze on the spot. Derek was standing there, looking back at him.

"Is this a werewolf thing? You people just can't use the front door?" Stiles said, irritated.

"I need to talk to you, and you wouldn't open the front door for me." The man said, looking at the ground.

"Damn right I wouldn't! Leave me alone Derek, go away. I don't wanna hear it." He said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"When I said I never wanted a mate, I was telling the truth, but..." The man started to speak, and Stiles got pissed again. What now, Derek came into his own house to say he didn't want his mate, what was that?

"Are you kidding me?! Get out, Derek! I don't wanna hear why you don't want me! Just get out!" Stiles said, getting up and pushing Derek towards the window.

But Derek didn't let himself be pushed and grabbed both Stiles' wrist holding him in place. "That's not what I'm saying, Stiles. I do want you! I want you so much that when I heard Malia telling you she was your mate, I freaked the hell out and ran away like a stupid teenager!"

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. His heart started beating so fast, making him feel like a little girl. "That's what happened that morning. So that means, my mother knows we're mates!"

"Don't be mad at her I told her not to tell you. I wanted to do things my way." The man said releasing Stiles' wrists.

"Good job right there!" He said, laughing sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserved that." Derek was saying.

"Damn right you did! You let me think you hated me! Why would you do that?"

"I never hated you, but when I discovered you were my mate, I did try to fight it because I didn't want a mate at all." The man said looking heartbroken.

Stiles sat at the edge of his bed and said. "Well, why did you change your mind? Actually, did you change your mind? You said you want me, but that doesn't mean you want me as your mate. You could just want to…"

"Can you just let me talk and shut up for a couple of minutes?" The man said, annoyed.

"Fine! You better tell me everything, Derek!" He said, throwing his arm up. "Talk!"

Derek sat beside him on the bed with his arms hanging between his legs and sighed. "I'm gonna start from the beginning. I only had two girlfriends in my entire life, and it was when I was young. The first one, Paige, died from the bite."

Stiles listened as Derek told him all about his first girlfriend, who the man's mother didn't want to give the bite because there was a chance that the bite didn't take leading to certain death, 30% chance in young healthy people, 50% in old and/or unhealthy and 10% for a mated person. But even knowing that Paige wanted the bite to be with Derek, because her parents didn't want her with a werewolf. Peter arranged for an Alpha from another pack to bite Paige, and she died in Derek's arms. Stiles then tried to comfort the man saying that wasn't Derek's fault, he was too young, and Peter shouldn't have done that. He got closer and grabbed Derek's left hand, intertwining their fingers, the man looked at him with a sad smile but seemed a little better. Derek then sighed and started talking again, about Kate and the fire. The man told Stiles that Kate was his girlfriend, but no one knew because she was older than him, Derek was young and vulnerable because Paige had just died less than a month before the man met Kate and he fell in love with Kate really quickly.

"How much older?" Stiles asked, because he was five years younger than Derek and it wasn't like they were thinking about hiding, even Stiles' mother was okay with that.

"I was fifteen, and Kate was twenty-five." The man said, and Stiles held back his anger towards her.

"That's ten years, and you were just fifteen." He said, frowning.

"I wasn't that young, and she didn't really force me… I thought Kate was my mate, Stiles, just like Malia did with you."

Stiles frowned intensely but didn't say anything to let Derek continue. The man told him more about his relationship with Kate, and Stiles thought Derek was kind of blind about all of that. Kate was definitely manipulative and aggressive, but the man kept saying he knew what he was doing. Which Stiles thought was a defense mechanism, 'cause Derek didn't seem able to handle the truth. Kate had set the Hale house on fire with the man's family inside a week after Derek refused to do the mating ceremony with her, and Derek carried the guilt inside him ever since. The anger Stiles was feeling towards the man didn't exist anymore, how could he not understand why Derek was afraid of falling in love again. If only Stiles could have known before, he wouldn't let Derek fight it, and they would be already together.

"It wasn't your fault Der, you were too young, and she was an adult, a crazy adult for that matter." He said with his right hand cupping Derek's jaw, so he could look into his eyes. The man leaned his forehead on Stiles', making Stiles' heart skip a beat.

Stiles closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and he couldn't help it. He leaned his head to kiss Derek, just touching the man's lips with his own, but Derek chased his lips, kissing Stiles' bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response. Derek slid his tongue inside Stiles' mouth, deepening the kiss and the kiss became desperate. Derek gripped Stiles' hip and leaned to make him lay down on the bed getting half on top of Stiles. Stiles clutched Derek's neck and back as he felt the man's thigh between his legs, pressing into his crotch and he moaned into Derek's mouth, feeling the man's cock hard on him. Derek left Stiles' mouth to kiss and nip his jaw and neck while rubbing his cock and thigh on Stiles. The boy moaned buckling up to find more friction on Derek, ripping out a low growl from the man and Derek bit hard on his collarbone. Stiles could feel the skin breaking, a jolt of arousal ran through the bite into his dick, and he groaned saying the man's name desperately, feeling light-headed and lost under Derek. His dick was impossibly hard Stiles thought it wouldn't take much longer till he came in his pants. But then Derek abruptly stopped getting up from Stiles and sitting awkwardly on the desk chair.


	9. Nine

Stiles got up on his elbows and said. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" The boy looked nervous. Derek was sitting at the chair leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs.

"No, I… We should talk." He said also nervous.

The boy rolled his eyes slumping back on the bed. "Noo, I'm done talking, I want you all over me Derek! Right now!"

Derek chuckled at that he could feel just how much Stiles wanted him. And that was kind of the problem, 'cause he still couldn't separate their feelings accurately, exceptionally when it was something mutual, like want and arousal. Derek was feeling double the pleasure, which made him almost come in his pants. The minute that happened, he felt his knot coming, Derek knew he had a knot, but to actually feel it happening and liking it he wasn't expecting and that freaked him out. He also didn't know how to tell Stiles, because things barely started to be okay and he couldn't dump that on Stiles so soon.

"We should slow down. You're seventeen." He said, also to himself remembering Stiles' father was the Sheriff.

"So? My mother already knows and want us together, believe me, she was always insinuating you to me." Stiles said sitting up on the bed with a wink.

"That doesn't mean she's okay with me having sex with her underage son." The boy snorted at that. "Do you even know what really means to be my mate?"

Stiles tensed up, and Derek could feel the uncertainty and scare coming from Stiles. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting, and Derek caught himself thinking that he shouldn't have started with that talk just yet. He knew humans saw and felt differently about all of that, sometimes was too much for them, especially at that age.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm not ready for the marriage talk just yet Der. It's too much and we just started this thing." Stiles said getting up and walking towards Derek.

"I'm sorry." He said nervously. Derek didn't know what he would do if Stiles rejected him and that was why he wanted to tell the boy they were mates only after dating for a while. Now he just wanted to change the subject fast to stop this feeling.

"Stop apologizing and kiss me, Derek." Stiles said sitting on Derek's lap sideways and kissing him again.

The boy wrapped his arms around Derek's neck kissing him hard and urgent he complied holding into Stiles' hip with his left hand, while traveling the boy's torso under the shirt with his right one, feeling the boy's skin under his hand. He found Stiles' nipples and caressed with his thumb, the feeling of the boy's rigid nipple and the heady breath of Stiles into his mouth made him impossibly hard. Derek felt the boy's arousal like it was his own and when Stiles took his shirt off, he couldn't find it in him to stop it. No, he leaned his head to kiss and lap the boy's nipples and the little moans that left Stiles' mouth was obscene. Derek couldn't get enough of it, he gripped harder on Stiles' hips and bit his way up the boy's body. He could feel that Stiles loved when he was a little rough, so he bit hard again on Stiles' collarbone, the boy groaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. That was when Derek saw the bite mark he left in that same spot when they're on the bed and Derek panicked at the sight of a perfect wolf bite. He stopped again feeling sick to his stomach, and for some reason, Kate came into his mind making it worse.

"God, what now?!" The boy said irritated.

Derek got them up and grabbed Stiles' hand dragging the boy to the bathroom. He placed Stiles in front of the mirror and pointed to the bite mark, which was all red, had a perfect canine teeth marks and the skin was grazed up, not to mention the fingers marks on Stiles' hips.

"I could have..." Derek started to say, but Stiles interrupted him.

"There's no blood Derek I'm not gonna transform, right? It isn't a big deal, and I liked it." The boy laughed and fisted his hands on Derek's shirt pulling him close smirking. "I think you know just how much I liked it."

Not that Derek was concerned about the blood anyway since wasn't that simple to turn someone into a werewolf. And if Derek could be honest, he actually, not only liked to see Stiles marked with his bite but wanted to mark up all over Stiles body. But Derek ignored all of that and raised one eyebrow at Stiles.

He wasn't amused and grabbed Stiles wrist stepping back. "I didn't even realize I was wolfing out." He sighed. "We can't do this I could have really hurt you." Derek said looking guilty.

"You're not gonna hurt me, I trust you!" The boy said.

"You shouldn't." He said living the bathroom, and Stiles followed him to the bedroom.

"Why not? Are you afraid of turning me by mistake?"

Derek took Stiles shirt from the ground and handed it to him. "Put this back on, please." He said, and the boy huffed rolling his eyes but complied. "And no, even If I had drawn blood it wouldn't turn you, I would need to be in my Alpha form to do so."

"I didn't know that. What is it then? 'Cause I know you wouldn't hurt me, I know you, Derek." The boy said, expectantly.

Derek scratched his forehead sighing deeply. Stiles wouldn't let that go, so he braced himself. "I can feel what you're feeling when I'm near you since the last full moon."

"Wow, that's an invasion of privacy. I feel violated." Stiles was surprised but not that displeased.

Derek ignored him. "At first I thought it was just at the full moon, but it intensified since I became Alpha and now is a constant thing and I'm not being able to separate my feelings from yours, especially when we're feeling the same thing."

"Okay, that's kinda creepy, but I don't see the problem." Stiles said getting closer to Derek again.

"The problem is, I'm out of control because of this. I'm a werewolf Stiles we are aggressive creatures. If I can't control myself, I might kill you." Derek knew he was exaggerating, he wouldn't actually kill Stiles, obviously, but the boy wasn't afraid of getting hurt.

"No, you won't." Stiles said involving his arms around Derek's waist and looking into his eyes. "You didn't change that much. That boy I knew, would never, even out of control, hurt me." The boy robbed a smile from Derek and leaned to give him a chaste kiss. "Do you remember, that day I found you hidden in the den, curled up on the couch, crying?"

Derek frowned in confusion, what's that have to do with what they were talking. "The day of my father's funeral." Yes, Derek remembered that awful day vividly. "Everybody got back to my house because it was Sunday, I hid in the den because I didn't wanna see anyone. You found me, and you laid down with me. I hugged you, and we cried together until both of us slept of exhaustion." He said with his nose buried on Stiles' neck.

"Yeah, my mother said not to go after you, because you were lashing out at anyone. She was afraid that maybe since I, you know, push everybody's buttons, you would hurt me. But I went after you anyway, because I knew you wouldn't hurt me, and you didn't."

Derek could understand what the boy was trying to say, 'cause he had never trusted anyone with the details of his relationship with Kate, not even Isaac. His cousin only knew that they were dating and that Kate was responsible for the fire. But somehow he knew he could trust Stiles with his deepest secrets. Derek then stared at Stiles for a few moments feeling his heart racing with this three little words that were threatening to leave his mouth but was too soon to say them although he could feel that Stiles was feeling the same. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Derek was afraid Stiles might say those words. He wasn't ready to hear them yet, they didn't even go out on a date. He should change that before getting this to the next level.

He interrupted Stiles before the boy could say something. "We should get back to my house. I told the pack we all were sleeping in the den today, to settle the bond from the ceremony."

The boy sighed in defeat. "I thought I convinced you that you're not gonna hurt me. Derek you…"

He chuckled and interrupted the boy again. "You did Stiles. But I wanna do this right. How about a date first?" He said amused by the boy determination.

"Fine," Stiles said trying nonchalant, but Derek could feel his excitement. "But I can't go back to your house you didn't see the way I left Malia in her house. She was devastated." The boy shook his head, feeling guilty and sad.

"I did, I went there to calm her down. She's better now because she understood what happened. But maybe... We should keep this a secret for a while." He said with a questioning tone, so Stiles didn't think he was deciding by himself.

**########################**

The night at the den wasn't as bad as Stiles thought it would be, the worst part of the night being, when he tried to talk with Scott, but his friend not only was all over Isaac but was also kind of pissed with him about Malia and he couldn't say anything to Scott at that moment, Malia would hear, so Stiles just backed away. " _Tomorrow I will talk with Scott._ " He decided. Malia was obviously sad but didn't say anything to him. He kept his distance though, from her and Derek, the latter being more difficult because Stiles was so happy and he wanted to cuddle up with Derek the whole night, But the man was right, they should keep their relationship a secret for a while, at least till Malia started to get used to the breakup or even better finds a mate of her own.

Sometimes, before they all went to sleep, he would lose himself in his thoughts about Derek and feel this bubbling inside his gut like nothing else he experienced before. Stiles looked at Derek, **his** mate, before lying down to sleep beside his mother and thought. " _That's mine._ " The man lifted his head to look at him right then. " _He can feel what I'm feeling._ " He wondered how Derek felt about that and got a little shy biting his lower lip, flustered. Stiles never thought he would be a possessive person, but when he looked at what was his, couldn't help but feel possessive towards the man and with the way Derek's eyes glowed red at him, Stiles knew the man liked it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles didn't get to talk with Scott for two more days after the pack night. Apparently, two mates took a lot of your time. Derek was working too much in those days as well, so the two of them didn't get to see each other either, although the man always texted him and vice versa.

They would have their first date on Friday, Derek said it was a surprise and didn't tell Stiles what the two of them were doing, only that he would get out of work earlier and pick up Stiles, that was why the man had more work to do. Later on Wednesday, finally Scott came to his house, and Stiles told him everything that happened that Sunday but left out what Derek told him about the ex-girlfriends. His bestie understood and was happy for him. He spent the rest of the day with Scott, catching up.

That night Derek called him and told Stiles to go to the Hale house the next day to spend some time with Raina. The Alpha had promise Friedrich's daughter to let her know how it was to be with others humans in a pack so she could decide if she really wanted to be a werewolf or not. The man had recruited Stiles and Boyd to stay the day there with Raina and the pack members who lived there. Stiles asked Derek if Allison could come since now she would be a part of the pack as well and she actually needed to bond with them. The man said it was a great idea and also to tell Allison to wait there till he got home from work cause Derek wanted to talk with the girl about her place in the pack. Stiles was very happy with his mate's acceptance towards Allison, Stiles wanted her to feel welcomed but was afraid since Allison's Kate's niece that the man would reject her. They talk on the phone a little but the man had to hang up to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles and Allison spent all day at the Hale house with Raina, Cora, and Erica. Boyd only stay a while 'cause he had to work. Sometime during the day, Cora asked them to play catch the flag.

"There's five of us we can't play catch the flag." He said.

"Sure we can, Erica and me against the three of you. We can change the rules a bit." Cora said.

"That won't be fair we're gonna win too fast." Stiles said smirking.

"Please, we're werewolves against three humans." She said smugly.

Cora didn't know Allison was stronger and faster than she realized, due to her training lessons to be a SID agent. Raina probably was too, since she lived with werewolves all her life. Three of them against two, and it wasn't as if just strength that mattered in that game and Stiles was a great strategist. "I don't know I think you're underestimating us. Maybe we should make a bet." Cora laughed like he was crazy to think they could win. "If we win, you two have to do something for us and vice versa. What do you think?"

Obviously, Cora was eager to accept the bet, she was sure the werewolves would win, and wanted nothing more to make the humans do something really nasty, Stiles didn't mind losing he just wanted to push her buttons. The humans won, though, but unfortunately, Raina's father came to pick her up before they could decide what Cora and Erica would have to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was night already, and Stiles was in the living room at the Hale house with Allison watching a TV show when Derek entered the house with his mother. The man had a tired and stressed face but when their eyes met from across the room Derek smiled broadly at Stiles, and he had to fight the urge to run and wrap his arms around Derek in a tight hug since they decided to keep the relationship a secret for awhile.

"Hi, the girls made dinner, we're waiting for you guys to eat."

"Hi. Stiles, Allison." The man bowed his head formally to them.

"Cora and Erica?" Talia said, with a disbelief expression.

"Yeeah." He scratched his head. "They lost a bet, so I made them do the dinner." Stiles smirked suppressing a laugh. He knew just how much Cora hated cooking.

"Well, you should come more often Stiles. Let's eat then." The former Alpha said, walking to the kitchen.

Stiles allowed Talia and Allison go first and grabbed Derek hands a bit as they walked to the kitchen, untangling them at the kitchen door. Allison sat beside the man, and for his misfortune, Cora sat by his side and kept bickering with him the whole time pissed to had lost the bet. After dinner, Derek talked with Allison about her being in the pack, how she felt about it and the bonding ritual they would have to do. The man was concerned about her family and if the rate of their pack bond was to fast for her since Allison has never been in one of the pack nights before the last one and had never interacted with a pack like that. It was very endearing how Derek was making this all about Allison and her needs it was like Derek was born to be an Alpha. " _Well, he did actually, hence the tattoo._ " He laughed to himself. Allison assured their Alpha that she always wanted to be a part of Scott's pack and was thrilled. The girl's parents didn't like the idea very much but respected her decision knowing that mates were a big deal and their daughter had two in the pack.

**########################**

Derek left the law office in a hurry he was late to pick up Stiles for their date. The day at work had been busier than expected and he had to run to his house to prepare their things to leave at the place he had chosen before picking up the boy. Fortunately, when he was rushing into his shift to his Alpha form, he accidentally full shifted into a wolf. Derek ran faster than he ever did before, feeling the wind into his thick fur, his paws digging into the earth each time he touched the ground. Derek was amazed, he never thought would be so satisfying to run full shifted, he felt connected with the nature and the animals around him, even stopped briefly to sniff at the flowers and playfully hunted a rabbit. He didn't catch the rabbit, just played with the little animal for a while before running back to his house to climb the Camaro and go to his mate's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're late." The boy said, feigning an annoyed face but launched himself into Derek's arms. "I missed you."

"Me too." He said, hugging Stiles in return, clutching the boy's back with one hand and the neck with the other, scent marking Stiles with his cheeks.

"Where are you taking me? If it's a restaurant, it better has curly fries!" Stiles said getting into the Camaro.

"It's not we're going to a place in the woods that I like."

"Cool, I love it there." The boy said, putting his seat belt.

"I know." Derek said looking at his mate fondly, who reciprocate the gesture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Derek parked the Camaro far into the woods as possible since Stiles wasn't a werewolf and the place was too deep in the woods, but they would have to go by foot the rest of the path. He exited the Camaro closing the door, and as Stiles did the same, the boy looked around frowning.

"Are we here? Doesn't look that nice to me, I mean I thought you would bring me to a romantic place or something."

"No, but we can't go by car." He said ignoring the boy's smart-ass remark.

They walked hand in hand and as the minutes passed Stiles would ask if they would get there already. Derek just laughed and shaking his head "We're almost there." he had said. They had to climb a large path, and the boy stumbled a lot, so Derek had to wrap his arm around Stiles' waist to not let the boy fall and hurt himself.

"Isn't this a little too further into the woods? I mean, there are wild animals here, like a coyote, mountain lions, and stuff." The boy said as they get to the top of the little mountain.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf, an Alpha. I think I can handle a mountain lion."

"And stuff," Stiles said pointing a finger at Derek.

"I don't think there's any wild animal that I can't handle." Derek said amused.

"Okay, mister I'm a badass Alpha. If a vicious wild animal attacks us and kills me, it's your fault. And I'm gonna get back from the dead and haunt you for the rest of your wolfy life for letting me die a virgin!"

Derek stopped with a halt, and the boy looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" His mate said.

He couldn't hide the surprised face he was displaying, he knew Stiles didn't have sex with Malia because Derek would have felt it, but he just assumed that Stiles had other girlfriends or boyfriends before Malia. Not that Derek didn't like to hear that, just the thought of his mate being intimate only with him for the rest of their lives was very appealing to Derek. If Stiles wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives that is. But Stiles was seventeen, and at that age, Derek had already been with three girls and one guy.

"I just assumed you weren't." He said, a little nervous.

"What? A virgin? Is that a problem?" The boy said, and Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat fastening with fear.

"No, of course not. I was just surprised." He smiled at his mate pulling him closer for a brief kiss. "Trust me I can handle any wild animal that comes our way. Come on we have a lot to go on yet."

**########################**

Stiles felt Derek's hands slip out of his fingers, his mate had a shy smile and motioned to the clearing they had arrived waiting for Stiles' reaction. He took in the scene, tiny flowers everywhere like a carpet that covered the ground all around them minus a path between the yellow field that led to a river, the latter had the clearest water Stiles had ever seen. Across the river had a small cave, to cross the water flow you just needed to walk above some kind of rock path, seemed naturally made by nature, the rocks were perfectly aligned into a curved line from the beginning of the water till the cave entrance. The place was indeed quite beautiful and romantic.

Getting close to the shore Stiles saw some picnic stuff inside the cave. "Is that for us?" He asked speechlessly, damn, Derek knew what he was doing.

"Yes, I brought here before picking you up. What do you think?" The man asked, beside him and he turned to look into the man's green eyes with his heart racing like crazy.

"It's beautiful Der, I loved." Stiles said grabbing Derek's hand intertwining their fingers. "Is there food? I'm starving."

"Yes." Derek said, leading him to the cave through the rocks without taking the hand from his.

Inside the cave was small but nice and warm, he could hear the watercourse's sound and all of the noise from the woods and wind that Stiles loved so much, it was very peaceful. Stiles wanted to lay down on the flower's carpet, so when they finished eating, he grabbed Derek and went back to the clearing. The two of them laid together on the flowers until the sun was disappearing and the daylights were fading into dark.

**########################**

Getting late, Derek sat up and said. "We should go, it's getting dark, and we have to walk back."

"This was perfect, Der. I really loved." The boy said sitting up and leaning to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste at first, but as Derek pulled the boy's neck to kiss him properly, Stiles got on his knees and up to Derek's lap, straddling him and deepening the kiss. He gripped Stiles' hips kissing him hard the boy was fisting his right hand in Derek's hair and clutching his biceps with the other. He bit his mate's bottom lip, pulling Stiles' lip between his teeth and the boy moaned a little with the action. They looked into each other's eyes, breath a little heavy then Derek kissed his mate again, slowly this time, feeling every inch of Stiles' mouth and tongue. He lost himself in the feeling of his mate on his lap, kissing him and feeling his body under his hands, Derek wanted to feel more of Stiles' body, they had too many clothes for this. Derek found himself pulling out his mate's shirt and dropping it to the ground. Stiles smirked at him and leaned to kiss Derek's neck, pulling his shirt as well. Stiles looked at Derek's chest with lust in his eyes the boy scratched Derek's body with his fingernails looking at his torso lustfully. The sight of his mate's flowing desire for him made Derek's dick twitch desperately under his clothes, he grabbed his mate hard and switched their position pushing the boy into the ground and climbing on top of him. As he rubbed their cock together and sucked a bruise on Stiles' neck, "Derek." the boy said panting. The sound of his mate's voice desperately calling him made him growl with lust and passion. The boy shuddered as Derek bit his way down his mate's body, leaving bite marks all over Stiles' chest and belly. He looked up at Stiles and asked with a hand on the boy's fly. "Can I?" Derek knew his eyes were glowing red with want and he was practically salivating at the thought of Stiles' dick in his mouth. But the boy didn't care, if anything Stiles liked it. "Fuck yes!"

Derek opened his mate's pants, and when he pushed it a little down, Stiles' dick popped up, and it was beautiful. Derek grabbed his mate's flushed cock and licked from the base to the pink head, closing his mouth around the head sucking it gently. He teased the boy, lapping the head of his dick a little before going all the way down with his mate's cock inside his mouth, feeling the head of Stiles' dick brushing his throat, making the boys groan in pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down the length of Stiles' dick, going all the way down each time. "Fuck Derek." He felt the boy trembling under him, and he moaned with the boy's dick inside his mouth, feeling both the boy and his orgasm coming. His knot began to surface, but he didn't stop, the feeling of Stiles trembling body was too good. "Fuck Derek I'm gonna..." That was just what he needed. Derek then quickened his pace with the boy's dick desperately, making both of them come. He swallowed all the cum in his mouth and wiped his mouth to kiss Stiles.

The boy smiled and said. "Fuck that was amazing! My turn!"

"No!" Derek said a little too loud.

"You don't want me to?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"It's not that. Fuck." He said hiding his face. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh my God, again? I never thought I would make Derek Hale talk so much. I just thought, 'my mate will want to do me all day' but instead, you want to talk. Guess I was wrong, I transformed Derek Hale into a talking slut."

"You're an idiot." Derek leaned to give Stiles a chaste kiss. He looked at the boy and just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. It was so difficult, how could he say 'Hey Stiles, you know knotting right? Well, I have one, what do you think?'. Why was this his life, nothing came easy for Derek.

"Are you gonna talk or keep staring at me?" The boy said frowning.

”Sorry, this is difficult.” Derek just could not say, so instead, he said. ”I hm... Could feel you like it was me so already finished.”

"Ooh!" The boy said. "Okay, next time then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This chapter was very hard for me to write. :S But I hope you liked it and let me know!!
> 
> If I forgot about some important tags, please let me know. xoxo


	10. Ten

"Sorry, this is difficult." Stiles watched as Derek said that, sitting in front of him. "I hm.. Could feel you like it was me, so I already finished."

"Ooh!" He said. "Okay, next time then?"

"Yes." The man said, but his face said something else entirely.

"You're hiding something from me." Stiles said as he looked at the man before him. Derek was sitting with his knees folded on his chest and arms around it, looking a little pale. "Are you okay?" Maybe Derek regretted what happened, maybe coming against his own volition made the man remember Kate, and that's why Derek said it was difficult for him to say that he had come too. The thought alone made Stiles sick, and he couldn't push it. If Derek didn't wanna talk about it, then Stiles won't.

"I just need a few more minutes, and we can go." Derek said without looking at him. His mate was afraid of something, Stiles could tell.

"What is it, babe? Tell me you're freaking me out." He said getting nervous as hell.

"I'm okay. Babe?" The man said smiling a little.

Stiles blushed, he didn't even realize what was saying. But they're mates it wasn't a big deal right? "Is that okay? If you don't like it, I can just…"

Derek reached for Stiles' cheeks with his hands and pulled him into a kiss, saying between kisses. "It's more than okay. I like that sound of that. Babe."

And there it was again that indescribable feeling bubbling in Stiles' gut. "Stop it you're making me feel something in my stomach. it's crazy." He said blushing.

"Butterflies?" Derek sniggered.

"Butterflies?" Stiles said, amused shaking his head. "More like the whole damn zoo!" He laughed loudly.

"I'm dating a dork!" The man laughed with him.

"Shut up I'm your perfect match!" He said blushing more.

"Are you now?" Derek sounded amused.

"Yes, it's what mates are, babe, didn't you know?" He teased. "I googled it." Stiles was feeling very proud of himself.

"Did you also googled True mates? 'Cause that's what we really are." The man's smile vanished as Stiles' eyes widen with his mouth parted.

Stiles couldn't react at that, he knew what it meant, and he was happy about it, he really was, but the fear of that implication clouded his head, and they just stayed in silence for a few moments. Derek got paler and started to shift uncomfortably in front of Stiles.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, I just. I felt like I should tell you." The man said, still holding onto his knees.

Then Stiles thought. If they're true mates, soulmates even, why didn't he know sooner? Felt different? He took over a month to discover Derek was his mate! Wasn't he supposed to know? He read that soulmates always find each other, but what if he allowed himself be with Malia and settled with her, because clearly, Derek wasn't going to do anything about it. Not that Stiles blamed the man, knowing everything his mate gone through, it was perfectly understandable Derek's hesitation.

"Why didn't I feel it then? I read that true mates always find each other, isn't that true?" He finally said something after a few minutes.

"Didn't you? I thought that's why you figure out." The man said, confused.

Stiles huffed in frustration. "I was feeling something, yes. But I only figured out because of some things Allison told me and your behavior that day. Otherwise, I just thought..." He sighed deeply. "I thought I just had a crush and since Malia was my mate, that I would just forget about you eventually."

"Maybe because I was fighting it and you're human."

"You don't get it, do you? I was accepting that Malia was my mate!" Stiles said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I should have done something earlier."

"That's not the point!" He said, a little too loud.

Stiles was frustrated. He wanted to feel the pull and everything that Derek felt when he found out about them being mates. But he was human, he couldn't have it, and because of that they almost lost each other. Stiles closed his eyes and laid down on the ground sighing again.

"Just… Just hold me okay?" He said, eyes closed.

The man adjusted himself by his mate's side, facing him. Stiles got sideways, tucking his head on Derek's bare chest, hands touching the man's stomach. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' back pulling him close and it felt like he belonged there, in Derek's arms. They laid on the flower carpet, the night breeze like a brush on their skin and it was so damn soothing that they drifted to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles tried to open his eyes in the morning lights, but the sun was almost up in the sky and blinded him, so he held a hand up to block the sun from his face. He was still half awake and wondered what the hell was he doing in the backyard. He felt something nuzzling on his hair, arms pulling him closer and a voice, it was a person's body.

"Good morning." The body next to him said.

He blinked a few times and remembered, he fell asleep in the woods, in his mate's arms. "Morning" He responded happily. Snuggling back into Derek's chest, feeling the man's muscular arms holding him close and it was great to wake up like that. Yeah, Stiles could get used to it. But there was a phone ringing, annoyingly. Wasn't his phone, so Stiles didn't move, it was too good where he was.

"Morning mom... Yes, he's with me… Fuck, I'm going." The man said into the phone, then got up. Stiles whined in protest, but Derek ignored him. "Where's your phone Stiles?"

He sat up, Derek was hiding the sun, so he could open his eyes properly, the man looked at him with both eyebrows raised. He tapped his jeans and caught his phone in the back pocket.

"My phone died." Stiles said, showing the phone to his mate.

"Stiles, your father put the deputies to look for you. We fell asleep in the woods. We need to go, now!"

"Shit! He's going to kill me. Actually, no, he's going to kill you!" Stiles didn't know what was worse.

"I know! Come on let's go, call him on our way." Derek said, grabbing their stuff and handing him his shirt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where the hell were you? What did you do with my son?" Stiles' father said, looking at the hickey on his son's neck, as the two entered his house.

"I'm sorry John, we lost track of time." Derek said, lowering his head.

"Lost track of time? He didn't sleep in his own bed!" John yelled angrily.

"Dad, we just fell asleep in the woods. I'm sorry, my phone died, and I didn't get your calls."

"In the woods? What the hell were you two doing in the woods?" The sheriff said loudly.

"We're on a date." Stiles' said, and Derek gripped his hand looking pissed. " _Guess the secret is out, for my parents at least._ "

The sheriff's face got red with anger, and he looked at Derek as if he wanted to kill the man on the spot. "If you so much as think about having sex with my son, I will arrest you!"

"John, you're overreacting, our son's almost eighteen!" Stiles' mother spoke up getting beside her husband.

"And Derek is twenty-two! And an Alpha, he could easily coerce my son into something he doesn't want! I don't care I don't want you two sleeping together again!" The sheriff said pointing a finger at Derek, and the man nodded shyly.

"We didn't do anything, dad, just fell asleep, I swear!" Stiles said to his dad nervously, clutching at Derek's hand hard enough to bruise, if the man wasn't a werewolf. They screwed up, he knew, but couldn't let his dad push him away from Derek.

"John, Honey, come on, you know they're mates." His mother said.

"Are you telling me that they aren't going to be mates months from now? That they can't wait?" The sheriff said to Stiles' mother.

"You know the answer to that." She answered his dad.

"Exactly, they're going to be mates forever. And I'm telling Derek that, I do not want him doing anything illegal with my underage son."

"I promise." Derek said right away.

"You better keep your promise! Excuse me. I gotta get to work, and tell my deputies that my son is alive and well!" John left with his eyes narrowed at Derek.

"I should go… We.. um.. Talk later?" Derek's face was of horror, and he just vanished fast without even kiss Stiles goodbye.

Stiles closed the door and looked back at his mother apologetically. Then she said. "Sweety, I know this is new, and you're in love but you have to think before you do something stupid like that, we're worried sick! Why didn't you tell me you're going out with Derek?"

"I'm sorry, we decided to keep it a secret for a while, for Malia's sake."

"I get it, Stiles, I really do, but you can't just go out without saying anything and sleep away from home like that."

"I know, I'm sorry, we're coming home I swear. I just wanted to snuggle a little, and we both slept. We really did only slept, mom." He said, trying to sound sure of himself because honestly, it was a half-truth, they indeed fell asleep.

"Sweetheart, I don't care if you have sex with your mate. It doesn't get more right than that." She smiled at her son and made grabby hands towards him. "And I do know my son if someone would coerce, wouldn't be Derek." She laughed.

"Hey! That's a horrible thing to say to your son!" He laughed, remembering the first night they got together. "But you're right."

"Don't I know it. Come on, let's eat and you can tell me all about your date." His mother said, dragging him to the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles had sent three messages to his mate but didn't get a reply the whole morning and afternoon. He got anxious as the hours past thinking that Derek was mad at him or something. Granted, he did spill the beans to his parents after they agreed to keep it a secret and his dad went all crazy at Derek, but it wasn't his fault, was it? When Stiles was almost deciding to pop up at the Hale house to see Derek, Scott sent a text saying he would be there in a bit so the two of them could hang out as usual on Saturday's when Scott wasn't with Allison. " _Or Isaac now._ " That was definitely better 'cause they hadn't hung out a lot those days and Stiles really shouldn't be popping up on Derek's right now.

"Hey kid, can we talk?" The sheriff appeared at his door.

He adjusted himself on the bed where he was watching a movie on his laptop, so his dad could sit on the edge "Sure dad."

"Look, I know I overreacted. But you're my only son, and I worry about your safety." His father said, sitting on the edge of the bed but not looking at him.

"It's okay dad I get it." Stiles said watching his father.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, and as Stiles started to get fidgety, his dad rubbed his own neck sighing. "What I said about the sex thing." The sheriff then looked up at his son, only to see Stiles grinning. "No, do not smile, I'm not taking it back!"

"Why not? I'm almost eighteen!" He pouted, knowing that his mate fully intended to follow the promise made to his father.

"Because you're young and I think you should wait till you're certain that this man is what you genuinely want. Not be with him just because you're mates."

"I'm not a little girl, dad." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you may not be a girl, but you are my little boy." His father said, Stiles grimaced. "I always knew that I would have to be the human brain in this house when it comes to you. And this is me, being a human father to my human son. Don't rush into this bond without thinking about it first. Okay?"

"What makes you believe that I didn't think about it already?" Stiles knew that in a way, his dad was right, ever since he discovered was Derek's mate, he didn't honestly think about what will change in his life. Stiles didn't even talk about it with his own mate. He was just enjoying the good part of having a mate, not that he thought will have a bad one, far from it, but there was the serious part which Stiles didn't want to think about just yet because was a big commitment.

"Alright then. You have time Stiles, this is your last year of school, and you will be gone next year to college. So you might not want to be this bonded to Derek when you go to college, did you think about that too?"

Yeah, he did not think about that either. Stiles always wanted to go to an Ivy league college, and all of them were very far from Beacon Hills. They would only see each other on holiday breaks. And will them be able to adapt to it? Will Derek accept him living in another state for four years? Stiles didn't want to think about that, maybe his dad was right, he should think about this and talk to Derek too.

"I'll think about it, dad." He said.

"That's all I want." John kissed his forehead and left as Scott entered the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scott entered his room asking what was the Sheriff talking about and they decided to talk about it playing a video game. He set the game up, and the two sat on the ground like always.

"So, I went on a date with Derek yesterday, in the woods."

"I thought you're gonna tell me about your father." His friend asked.

"I'll get to my father in no time, buddy. But first, Stiles and Derek's date." His friend laughed and allowed him to continue. "So, Derek planed all this romantic date in the woods." Stiles told all about the woods, the little clearing with the flower carpet, told Scott how romantic it was and how they slept together in the flower carpet.

"You slept with him in the woods?" Scott asked a little surprised, without taking his eyes from the TV.

"Yeah, we fell asleep. Well, after Derek gave me the best blowjob of my life! Obviously, I needed some rest." Scott looked up at Stiles as he bobbed his eyebrows with a grin.

"That good, huh!?" Scott said, amused then looked back at the game.

"Yeah, I can't even… Wow, dude, where's your head?!" Stiles dropped the controller on the ground as he won the game.

He shifted sideways to face Scott and said. "What about you and your mates, have you three done it? The three of you together, I mean. 'Cause I already know about you and them separately."

"We manage some foreplay, but it's difficult to get the three of us alone."

"You need to tell me when it happens though! In details!" He said grinning at his friend.

"Dude, you're a perv!" Scott said slapping him on the arm.

"Am not!" He stopped, thinking. "Okay, maybe I am, but you still have to tell me, and it's not like you don't enjoy telling me, dude!"

"Whatever." His bestie said, and they laughed together.

"So, anyway. We fell asleep, and my phone died. Next thing I knew it was daylight and my dad was crazy pissed when I got home." Then he told Scott what his father said to Derek, and to him before he got there.

"Are you gonna wait?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter now. Derek probably won't want to have sex with me before my eighteenth birthday. Besides, my dad is right about one thing."

"What thing?"

"I was avoiding to talk about what really means for us to be mates and what will change in my life with it. 'Cause we're True mates Scott, and I have college next year."

"Is this the one that means you're soulmates?"

"Yeah, that one." He sighed and grabbed the controller again clicking the retry button. "You know I always wanted to go to an Ivy League college, and I have to talk about this with Derek now."

"I don't think Derek would say you can't go." His bestie said.

"Probably not, but what if we can't manage to be apart for four years? I don't know Scotty it's complicated."

"Yeah, thank God Allison wants to study here in Beacon Hills College with me, and Isaac already graduated."

"Wait, we're going to an Ivy League together!" He said surprised and a little pissed if he would be honest.

"Come on Stiles, with my grades? There's no way I'll be accepted in any Ivy League colleges, we talked about this when we're younger, dude!"

Stiles had to bite his tongue not to yell at Scott. They had been talking about that for years. How could Scott be so blunt about it? He was kind of hurt too, because Stiles always thought that he and Scott would go to college together, and his bestie just dismissed like that. Stiles was getting madder and sadder by the minute when his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Derek.

**Derek:**

Are you sad?

**Stiles:**

Look who decided to answer. Why? Are you feeling me from your house?

**Derek:**

I think so, but it's faint.

**Stiles:**

Great now I have no privacy whatsoever.

**Derek:**

I'm sorry I didn't answer before. I was thinking about some things. Can you come here to my house, I have something for you.

**Stiles:**

What Derek? I'm with Scott.

**Derek:**

It's a surprise. Please?

Well, Stiles was kinda pissed with Scott anyway, so getting outta there and getting a surprise at the same time was a good idea. Therefore, he told Scott he had to go to Derek's, which his friend wasn't too happy about it but didn't comment, probably smelling the hurt Stiles was feeling. Then he went to the Hale house.

**########################**

A few minutes after Stiles texted Derek saying he would be there, he started to feel more of his mate. So he walked to the front porch expecting to see Stiles almost there since he was feeling the boy strongly now. But as Derek got to the porch, there was nothing, not even the sound of Stiles' Jeep. He sat at the first step of the stair and waited. Another few minutes past, he could hear the jeep, but he knew with his Alpha hearing, that Stiles was a mile-ish way.

The link was getting quite strong, but Derek didn't allow himself to be happy about it. His mate didn't like this invasion and Derek would have to control it, not to invade Stiles' privacy anymore. As Derek sat there waiting he started to practice blocking the link somehow, he wasn't doing anything anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey" He smiled at his mate.

"Do not 'hey' me. You didn't answer my text for hours." The boy said rushing past him into the house.

"Of course we're okay, Babe." Derek said in a very low tone. "I was just…" He followed his mate.

"Oh, you're answering me now? Like now I don't already know it." The boy rolled his eyes at him. "Your surprise better be good Derek."

"I don't know, but I have two. Do I get points for that?" He smirked, as he motioned for Stiles to go to the office.

"Depends on the surprise. Am I getting laid?" His mate said, too loud for a werewolf hearing.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and said by his ear. "Stiles, you're in a house full of werewolves. I thought we decided to keep it a secret."

"Shit, do you think she heard it?" The boy said clearly concerned.

"Malia isn't here right now, but Erica might have heard. Come on." He said, and they entered the office, with Derek closing the door after them.

"And no, you're not getting laid anytime soon. Were you there when your father said we couldn't?" Derek said, a bit irritated with his mate.

"That's so not fair!" The boy pouted. "Well, then you get no points whatsoever." Stiles said smirking.

"Let's see about that." He said smugly, Derek was confident that Stiles would like his surprise.

Derek knew that his mate always wanted to read the locked up books in the office and especially now that he discovered they're mates. He had spent the hours prior thinking about how to tell Stiles about his knot, and there wasn't a way that the conversation would go well, in Derek's mind at least. So, he would make the boy happy and then tell him about it. Hopefully, Stiles wouldn't run for the hills.

He walked to the desk and grabbed the key from the drawer while Stiles was watching him, curiously. Derek lifted his hand to show his mate the key and pointed with his head at the locked bookcase. The boy widened his eyes with his mouth parted.

"Seriously? You're gonna let me read them?" Derek could feel the boy's excitement.

"Unless you don't want to? Maybe this isn't good enough to earn points?" He said with a serious face, opening the drawer again.

Stiles ran to him and placed himself between the desk and Derek. "I want it! Gimme!" The boy made grabby hands at the key, but Derek lifted his hand up and raised his eyebrows at his mate.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, you earned points for this! Now, gimme!" The boy said happily, grabbing the key from Derek's hand.

He watched as Stiles opened the bookcase and started to rummage through the books. His mate grabbed a few books, which Derek was pretty sure some was about humans e some about mates. The boy sat on the ground, back leaning on the bookcase and with the books in front of him. Derek kept himself by the desk as he watched his mate with the books, the boy's emotions oscillated between frustration and entertainment. It was very funny to watch his mate reading. Stiles looked like a little boy with a brand new toy, endearing really. Of course, his mate wouldn't read about knotting, because that specific book Derek had put in the drawer where the key was. He wanted Stiles to hear from him, even if that was the last thing they do together.

"Stop staring at me, Derek. It's creepy!" The boy said, making Derek chuckle 'cause Stiles didn't even take his eyes of the book to say that.

"I'm not staring I'm watching you." He walked towards his mate and sat beside the boy on the ground.

"Same difference. It's creepy." Stiles' said, playfully bumping his shoulder on Derek's.

"This isn't very helpful, you know. I thought I was gonna find something..." The boy trailed off, again without taking his eyes off the book. "Enlightening or whatever, I don't know." Stiles huffed and grabbed another book. "At least there are lots of interesting things."

He nodded. "Sorry, You're not gonna find anything too helpful for humans. I don't know why, but my dad has never written a journal either."

"Yeah, I noticed." Stiles kept reading while talking with Derek.

"Maybe… You could write one."

"I don't know, Der. I think I'm not the best person for this." Stiles frowned a bit, looking at the book he had in his hands, then looked up at Derek, smirking. "Did you actually felt a type of pain when I was…" The boy stopped looking at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh my God! That's why you called me that night at the club!"

Derek felt his cheeks heating as the embarrassment kicked in, he had totally forgotten Stiles would read about it. Before he could say something, Stiles spoke again.

"I'm sorry Der! Shit, I can't believe I put you through this!"

Derek was taken aback with Stiles' reaction. He thought that his mate, was going to be pissed at him, but instead, the boy was pissed at himself. "It's okay, it was my fault!"

"It really wasn't! Damn it, If I had felt the pull, If I had known! I hate this." Stiles was feeling extremely frustrated, Derek could feel it.

Derek placed his arm around Stiles' shoulder, pulling the boy closer. "Hey, come on, it's okay!"

His mate sighed into his chest. "How is it, feeling me? Do you like it? Tell me about it."

And Derek did, told his mate all about how it first started, what he felt and how much he loved it. Told Stiles how excited he was when he discovered the link was getting stronger and how that was happening because their bond was getting stronger every day.

"I have one more book about werewolf mates. I hid it because I needed to tell you something first." He got up from the ground and grabbed the book from the desk drawer. When he sat again beside his mate, Stiles was looking at him thoughtfully. "I've been avoiding this, but I can't keep it from you anymore. You have to know."

"Is it bad? You look nervous." The boy said, grabbing his right hand and intertwining their fingers.

Derek took a deep breath, looked at his mates eyes and said. "Do you know what knotting means?"

Stiles got a confused face but answered. "Yeah, why?"

"When an Alpha finds his or her mate, they develop a way to conceive easier. Male Alphas who have mates acquire a knot." He finished his sentence looking at the ground, too afraid to face his mate. But Stiles burst out into laughter, loudly thus he forced himself to look up at his mate. He kept looking, frowning at Stiles till the boy looked back at him, slowly stopped laughing and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Ooh, you're not joking! That's… Okay… I… Okay… How does it work?" Stiles said faltering.

"I don't know exactly." He said, blushing.

"Because I'm a virgin and all. You can hold the first time, right? I mean, my virgin ass might not take it all at once." The boy laughed nervously.

"I don't know."

"Suddenly I totally agree with my dad." The boy said, shaking his head with a sarcastic smile.

His mate was looking at the floor, and Derek was so afraid of what Stiles would do after that, with that knowledge, that he wasn't even feeling the boy any longer. His heart was racing, his hands shaking and sweating, he was looking at his mate with desperate eyes. " _What if he loses Stiles because of this?_ " That thought wouldn't get out of Derek's mind.

**########################**

Of course Stiles didn't actually agree with his father, well not about the sex thing at least, 'cause he thought a lot about it, especially with Derek, and for a long time too. Because, even before all of that happened, he fantasized having sex with the man. He often imagined, Derek on top of him, feeling the man's cock inside of him, while he was jerking off, sometimes Stiles would even finger himself imagining it, but an actual knot inside of him! Would they have to be tied together, with Derek's dick hard inside of him for several minutes? Then, he stopped thinking about it. The image alone made his dick twitch with interest and Stiles found himself liking the situation he was picturing in his head. " _huh._ " He thought. Stiles looked back at Derek and noticed that the man was pale, and had a bead of sweat sliding down the forehead. Derek's eyes were desperately seeking something, some sort of reaction, from Stiles.

"I understand if you have second thoughts about us. I won't blame you if you don't wanna be with me anymore" The man said.

He smiled at Derek, cupping his hands on each of the man's cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. "Derek, there is nothing you can say to me that will make me not want you, believe me!" Stiles kissed his mate softly, he felt his stomach fluttering, a rush of feelings rising inside his body, overwhelming him. He stopped the kiss, resting his forehead on Derek's and for a second he stopped thinking and just let that feeling guide him. "I love you, Derek."

Stiles felt his mate freeze under his palms rested on Derek's cheeks. He could imagine the face his mate's making but didn't dare take a look. Stiles cursed himself, so impulsive. He knew Derek had problems because of his past relationships and he should have waited. But the feeling was too overwhelming, and part of him wanted to reassure his mate that he wasn't going anywhere, that Derek had nothing to fear.

A few moments later Derek was still quiet. Stiles sighed, he wasn't disappointed, but part of him wanted to hear those words too. He could wait though, not a big deal. "It's okay babe. You don't need to say it back, but I needed you to know. I'm not going anywhere, even if you destroy my ass." He laughed.

"You're an idiot." His mate said softly.

"I believe you have one more book for me?" Stiles said, stretching his hand.

"Yes, here."


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay! And so sorry for what this chapter turned into!!!  
> That's the last chapter I'm afraid. I had so many things I wanted for this fic but I just can't do it RN!  
> I have a major block, everything I write just turns into shit in my opinion and just can't make it better. I'm trying for, idk, 2 months maybe...  
> So I sent part of the chapter to my brother-in-law and to a friend. So they could help me or something, and then I decided that this would be the last chapter.
> 
> However, I do plan a sequel...  
> I have even a plot in my head but I need time to formulate without the pressure that is having to update another chapter.  
> It might work to get my block out, idk.  
> I hope so because I'm in love with writing and I have so many ideas for this and others stories.
> 
> So again, I'm so Sorry guys! Thank you for sticking out with me till now and well, let me know if it doesn't suck as bad as I think this chapter sucks!!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Edit: 7/4/18 - I was writing the next part and then I totally realized that I wrote some wrong shit here! *Laughs sterically*  
> **  
>  So I had to change it. If you noticed, sorry! LOL If you didn't, great, let's move on! :D *

After Stiles finished the books he had picked up and the one Derek had just handed him. Derek got a few more books from the archives that he thought Stiles would want to read. The boy excitedly asked if he could read everything else not only about humans and mates. “You're the Alpha’s mate there's a lot you can do now.” Derek had said as showed his mate some books regarding witches since the boy’s mother was one herself.

They stayed in the office for a while longer, just reading and talking to each other. Stiles asked more about the link, wanted to know if he would be able to feel Derek as well, disappointed, Derek answered he didn't think Stiles would. Because although he wholeheartedly wished his mate would share that part of the mate bond with him -and by the look on his mate’s face, Stiles wanted as well- Derek was almost sure that that wouldn't happen. Reading more about the mating ceremony, the boy got excited about the ability the mated couple would get after, which Derek didn't have it in him to tell his mate that Stiles probably wouldn't get any since the boy wasn't a supernatural being. Hell, he wasn't feeling the link between them, even with the bond strengthening.

 

**########################**

 

Stiles was disappointed, he wanted to feel the link too. Not that Stiles was in fact concerned about his mate’s feelings towards him, but would appreciate if he could feel, exactly what Derek was feeling as well, especially when Stiles had told the man that loved him. Did Derek felt that Stiles was going too fast? That he should have waited a while longer, maybe Derek was uncomfortable with it. He couldn't ask Derek without making the man remember about his ex’s.

If only Stiles were a witch like his mother, he wondered, now that Stiles knew how strong the pull and the bond would be if he had born a witch too. Stiles was envisioning a whole different world for them all. Cause if he was a witch maybe the two of them would have known years ago, and maybe Derek wouldn't even have lost his family and Talia would still be the Alpha. He sighed. Derek was dragging him towards the woods, saying it was time for the next surprise. His mate was very excited, so he pushed his thoughts aside, not wanting to let his feelings ruin the surprise. Stiles wondered where were they going and why but Derek just said he had to show him.

He watched the house fading away, hands tightly wrapped on Derek’s. “Are you making me walk too much again? Cause I’m still tired from yesterday.” He teased.

A little further but not too far away from the house his mate stopped and begun to take his clothes off, the man took off his shoes and shirt, Stiles mind went right back to the day before, when Derek was all over him, his mate's hot body pressing into him.

Derek stopped midway on taking off his pants and flashed his red eyes at him. “Stiles.”

“Yes, well, you're getting naked in front of me, of course I’ll get horny! It's not my fault my mate is hot as hell! Is yours actually, you know! Maybe, if you didn't work out so much and…” He trailed off waving his hands all over Derek’s body. “Wait, why are you taking your clothes off?” Derek looked at him irritated and got back to his fly. Stiles wondered if it was possible that Derek was going to show him the full-shift. He had read about it earlier but thought it only happened after they truly bonded or after the ceremony. Could their bond be that strong already? “Can you do the full-shift already?”

“You can’t just wait and see, can you?” The man chuckled.

“This is amazing Der! Wait!” Stiles said and started to look around to the ground, walking in the little space between the trees, looking for something to play with Derek.

“What are you doing?” His mate asked frowning.

“Grabbing a stick to play with your wolfy self!” The boy said, grinning.

“No! No way I’m gonna run after a stick, you're out of your mind.”

“You're gonna like it Der!” He singsonged.

“No.” Derek said, flatly.

”Come on Derek, Pleease?” Stiles said, eyes like a little kid.

His mate didn't even dignify it with an answer, just glared with folded arms.

”I always wanted a dog, Der. My dad never let me have one!” He pouted, crossing his arms.

”I am not a dog!” Derek said, scowling.

”Well, you do have a knot, though.” He smirked.

”Shut up. I am not going to play fetch with you.” Stiles could see Derek trying not to laugh.

“Are you sure? I mean, I can make worth it later! On my bed or yours, doesn't matter. I can sneak up at night, or maybe you can climb up my window.” He said with a wicked smile, pulling his mate close by the waistband. With his eyebrows knit together, looking into Derek’s eyes, Stiles saw his mate considering it for a moment but it vanished in a second.

“That might have worked if your father hadn't threatened to arrest me.”

“God, I’ll have to have a talk with my father, this isn't working out for me.” He deadpanned.

Derek snorted stepping back then took his pants off. Stiles observed the man arching down slowly while simultaneously shifting. Derek's skin morphed into fur, his face lengthened, revealing a muzzle and an enormous wolf with thick black fur and bright red eyes stared back at Stiles. The animal was so big that Stiles was pretty sure that, if it could walk on two legs would be way taller than him.

The creature -Derek- approached Stiles and sniffed his right hand nudging it as to ensure he could touch and as it came closer Stiles saw Derek's triskelion right in the same spot of human Derek, but as a white fur pattern on the wolf. Stiles was mesmerized, Derek's wolf was the most beautiful one he ever saw, well maybe he was a little biased but whatever. He caressed his mate's head, then scratched behind his ear and smiled when Derek leaned into his hand closing his eyes.

"You like being petted, huh? See, you're gonna like the game too, just like a puppy." He said chuckling, the man-wolf- snarled and backed away a little bit. "Ooh come on, don't be like that sourwolf, I'm not gonna tell, it will be our little secret, babe." He smirked.

Stiles didn't know how Derek managed in his wolf form, but his mate looked at him with a disbelief expression turning and walking away but not before looking back so Stiles would follow him.

The two walked through the forest for a bit with Stiles talking to Derek. It was getting a little dark, and the stars were appearing in the sky, the air was getting cold as the night crept in. At the clearing, close to the house, Stiles sat down on the grass holding his knees on his chest to get a little warm, as in cue, Derek laid down behind Stiles, curling up around his frame. The heat of Derek’s wolfy body was so strong that Stiles could release his knees to get more comfortable. They stayed laying there, watching the stars arising above them, Stiles telling Derek about the constellations and the wolf hearing mindfully, glancing at Stiles and the sky as to show he was listening to his mate.

After that, the days went by smoothly, Stiles and Derek settled into a routine. They would see each other at Stiles house some days of the week and at the Hale house the others days, including the weekend. On the weekdays they spent time together even when they had things to do separately, the two would seat together at Stiles' desk, and while Derek took care of paper works, Stiles did his summer reading or just used his laptop. They stayed in silence not to disturb one another, but their legs were tangled together the whole time, especially because the only moment when the Sheriff allowed them in the bedroom alone was when Derek arrived at his house with work to do. When at the Hale house the couple couldn't be alone as well, they had to pretend nothing was happening between them and obviously, the pack was always around. The pack would watch movies, play all sorts of games, sometimes, the wolves trained and Stiles watched them with Allison (the girl was always there as well). She and Stiles were friends before, but with Allison in the pack too they're having more time together and doing so, their friendship strengthened.

So when Allison began talking all about Lydia with him, felt normal for them. The girl was crazy missing her best friend and told Stiles why Lydia didn't come back with her. He was surprised to know that Lydia didn't go to France to enjoy her summer. Of course, she was also enjoying herself in France, but the main reason was that her mother wanted her to study with her aunt. Lydia's family had a long line of Emissary witches, and she was next in line since her mother came to beacon hills to be with her human husband, away from their pack. Not every human could integrate into the supernatural world, especially when said human wasn't his partner's mate. Lydia was learning several languages for years, and Stiles didn't even know before. At France, she was going to learn how to be impartial and give advice, understand the nature of each supernatural creature and study all of their histories. With Stiles' frown and suspicious face, Allison assured him that Lydia wanted to go and was updating her all about the studies every day. The girl showed him a few messages that Lydia had sent to her, talking all about her aunt and the training, there was even a picture. In the photo, Lydia was in the middle of piles of books and grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't much of a friend with Lydia, but he missed her too.

With his time with the pack and the training, Stiles learned that, of the younger wolves; Erica and Cora were the best trackers, Isaac was the strongest, and Scott and Malia were the fastest. Peter was the stronger and faster of them all, apart from Derek of course, who had Alpha powers strengthening his own. He didn't know about Talia. His mate’s mother hadn't graced them with her presence on training yet. Derek had tried, but his mother always said she had something to do. His mate would display a hurt face but didn't force her. The man had told Stiles that she avoided it because his father always watched her too, just like he did with Derek.

The firsts days, Malia avoided him at all cost and Stiles gave her time, he knew she was going to come around, they were pack and friends after all. After a while, he began getting close to her to see if she would allow him. At first, she flinched at his proximity but slowly permitted herself be around him, and talk to him. Stiles had missed Malia and said as much, the girl smiled and hugged him, telling that missed him too. He noticed that Malia still had feelings for him and blushed a little, but she was okay with their friendship all the same.

 

**#######################**

 

Is not that Derek hadn't thought about how would it be as a real wolf, but when his mother told him about it, he didn't imagine it was going to be that intense, in fact, he believed that he would be more animal than man. Just like in his human form, however, he and the wolf were one. The only difference was that, in his full shift, Derek was more liaising with his instincts, and felt more in control of his wolf. The beast was in peace, and the human was reining without even trying, the freedom of that was thrilling.

The first time he changed, he felt the connection with the land, "His land" along with the earth and the animals. Even though it was a marvelous experience, the second time was even better. He wasn't in a rush like before, and on top of that, he had his mate by his side. Derek felt as if every time he was with Stiles, he got stronger, more powerful and more in touch with everything around him.

Stiles' face had lit up when Derek looked up at his mate with his bright red eyes and his long muzzle. Derek felt more than saw that his mate wanted to touch him, so he reached out and nudged the boy’s hand to encourage him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As his and Stiles' routine started to integrate the rest of the pack -when they weren't at Stiles' house-, Derek could see that the hesitation the pack had, to be around his mother, did not apply to him. It felt like he was doing something right, because a pack should be close, and the Alpha is the anchor of the pack, the one who holds them together, and the former Alpha had lost part of it when Derek's father died.

Derek had told his pack mates that whatever they wanted to do, they could do it in the Hale house and propriety. Well, if it wasn't illegal anyway. He wanted all of them to feel at home there and hoped one day he could fill up the empty rooms in the enormous house with them. When Derek was a little kid, his mother was trying to do just that. Back then Peter lived in the main house too, with his sisters -Talia and Isaac’s mother- and their families, and of course, Laura hadn't moved out yet. Talia was trying -along with Claudia and Deaton- to get John and Melissa to join the pack, so they would live there as well, since both of them were humans, by the time they started to feel like pack and consider to move in, Kate happened, everything fell apart and they never spoke about it again.

With every passing day, the pack was getting closer to their Alpha, as well as to each other. Derek was always near someone, scent marking them, and trying to get them all in the same place, mainly the Hale house, but sometimes they also went out. He had a few issues with Peter and Malia at first, his uncle because was so closed of, and the girl because she was still in love with Stiles, but the Alpha knew how to get to them. Peter always enjoyed beating the shit out of him and Isaac in training when they were younger, and that's how Derek managed to take his uncle out of his shell, letting him beat the betas while helping them to get better in their fighting skills, mutually beneficial. Malia had been a little more tricky he hadn't known the girl so well, what with his own training for the past seven years and all. He had to get closer to her by himself, which was the easiest part, his little cousin was very open to his proximity and his care to her. Derek suspected it was because she was used to her father taking care of her all the time. He had noticed that Peter kept watching and heeding to Malia's every move, but relaxed when the Alpha showed he could do it as well. It was like his uncle had lost the constant tension on his shoulders, unmistakably afraid of losing his little girl just like he lost his wife.

Over time, Derek observed that as he and Malia got closer, she began to get comfortable when Stiles tried to get back to their friendship. He knew she hadn't lost her feelings for Stiles and in a way, he felt jealous when his mate hugged her. But he didn't let it show to any of them, even though sometimes he just wanted to grab his mate and take him away from Malia because Derek and Stiles were still hiding their relationship from her. Fortunately, the pack was always smelling like their Alpha, so she didn't read anything into them stinking like each other, although the girl looked at them suspiciously often, especially Stiles since Malia could smell the emotions coming from Derek's mate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few weeks had gone by since Derek and Stiles started dating. Derek was so content everything was so great, he was becoming a good Alpha for their pack, had a mate who loved him and whom he loved back even though he hadn't said it yet. He could see Malia and Stiles' friendship strengthening and her feelings for his mate dissipating. Which soon would be enough for them to stop hiding their romance. Derek would finally be able to tell everyone that he found his mate and Derek was ecstatic about it. After the fire he thought never would be that happy again, he sure didn't deserve it.

Derek was sitting in his place at the kitchen table, waiting for his breakfast that Isaac was doing. When the rest of the Hales -including Peter and Malia- showed up at the kitchen to eat with them. They didn't usually eat together very often, apart from the Sunday' pack dinner that is. The girls often ate with Malia at his uncle's house, Talia usually wakes up before everybody else and ate alone, Derek and Isaac always ate together. Derek did think his cousin always waited for him to get from his run so they could eat together, he never voiced it though, knowing Isaac probably did that to fill the space his mother left when she died since Isaac was so attached to Derek's late aunt. Even though he appreciated this tradition of theirs, he wanted nothing more than every single one of them to eat together every day, not only his family but all members of the pack as well.

Isaac's face was pure happiness as he made the meal for everyone along with Derek's mother. They chattered away through breakfast, loud laughter and raised voices in tandem. Derek couldn't hide his smiley face at his family all comfortably together, eating as if they did it every day, he hoped that became a thing for them. And that someday he could have every pack member there and his mate by his side as it should be.


End file.
